The Grey Area
by dreamer123
Summary: Liason. Sort of AU beginning with the hostage crisis. I’ve been posting this at the Canvas and decided to put it up here too.
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of a AU take on the whole hostage crisis. Elizabeth Webber doesn't exist as she did on the show. She came to town right after The whole Lucky fire thing, and her history with Jason is basically the same up until the whole Liz/Lucky/Jason triangle. She and Jason are friends, best friends, but it just never turned into more, they did attempt to but the whole Sonny death thing happened like on the show. She never marred Rick, they went on a few dates but, nothing really happened between them. She dated Lucky briefly after his return from the dead (Not while he was crazy and brain damaged) but they broke up and decided to just be friends. Emily and her were close until she slept with Zander and had Cam. Zander is dead like on the show. She's recently become very good friends with Lulu. She and Jason did sleep together during the blackout, things between them have been strained since. It's going to start out towards the end of the hostage crisis, the differences will be more or less shown in flashbacks. If it's really confusing let me know.

"Your friend needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut." Mr Craig said pulling her roughly from the floor.

"Leave her alone, she's." Lulu began silenced with a look from Elizabeth.

"She's what?" He asked curiously.

"She's not the one who acted up." Lulu covered lamely.

"No, she's been very well behaved in fact." He laughed. "You know I know her from somewhere." He began studying her face carefully.

"She does seem familiar." One of the masked men known as number four replied.

"That she does." He said brushing the hair out of her face "Where do I know you from?" He demanded.

"I'm..I'm a model." She confessed quietly as she forced herself not to recoil from his touch.

"Ah, that's it, the face of Deception." He leered. "Your billboards don't do you justice."

"Leave her alone." Sonny said standing from his place next to Carly.

"I don't think I will." Mr Craig shrugged. "Such a pretty little thing. Now sit down ort I'll make sure you can't stand ever again." He threatened pointing his weapon at Sonny.

"No." Elizabeth cried. "Please don't hurt him."

"Such devotion from the little model." He laughed. "Why do you care what happens to him?" He asked fingering her soft curls. She didn't trust her voice, it was all she could do not to vomit as the man fondled her.

"She doesn't seem to want to say." He laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Perhaps Mr Corinthos would care to explain. Come on what is she to you? Your friend perhaps, or maybe even your mistress? That doesn't bode well for your dear devoted wife. Come now Michael Corithos Junior tell us. Were all friends here." He smirked. "I and my partners" he said gesturing to number four as he leered at her. "Are just curious, does the reality live up to the fantasy?"

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked stunned.

"Is she really as sweet and innocent as she appears in all those ads?" He smirked.

"She's not my mistress." Sonny replied.

"To bad for you." He grinned running his hand down her side. "I should have known he is the loyal type after all. But then again, you could tempt the strongest of us. Am I right Father?" He asked spinning her around to face Father Ruiz. "Come now, don't you find her attractive?"

"She's a very beautiful woman." Mateo said honestly. "But I've moved past the sins of the flesh."

"Again, to bad for you." He smirked. "I haven't." He said quietly burring his face in her hair. "And unless we find someone with the answers to our question, I believe we'll have to look into it ourselves." He laughed.

"You're a monster." Sam spat horrified by what he was implying.

"Am I?" He laughed turning to face her. "She's the one that's been teasing us for years. Taunting us with that smile, those pictures. It's your fault really, isn't it?" He demanded jabbing his gun in her side. "Answer me."

"Yes." Elizabeth cried.

"Now number four is growing bored by our captivity. You seemed to determined to see to Mr Corinthos safety." He smirked. "Just what are you willing to do to ensure that?"

"Anything."She whispered quietly closing her eyes painfully as if she could erase what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quiet catch that." He laughed. "Is your devotion waning?"

"I said Anything." She replied louder. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him."

"Elizabeth no." Sonny cried jumping to his feet again.

"Don't make me warn you again." Mr Craig yelled shooting a bullet just past his head. "Take her in the back. All I want is an answer to my question." he said roughly pushing her towards Number four. But before he could grab her she was pulled out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Number two asked furiously.

"I believe number six is jealous." Mr Craig laughed. "Be patient you can have a turn too, I'm sure there's others she wishes to 'save'"

He knew it was a mistake to reveal himself so soon but, he couldn't let that happen to her, not again. He pushed her behind him as he turned his weapon trained on the psycho before him.

"Noone's going to touch her." He said lethally.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Mr Craig grinned. "Your obviously not Number six. Shoot him."

"No." Elizabeth screamed jumping in front of him.


	2. fathers

"Drop your weapon, or your act of heroics will end in her death." Mr Craig said glancing pointedly to the four masked figures all pointing their weapons at her. He had no choice gently placing the gun on the floor. "Take off his mask." He ordered As shaken Elizabeth. She turned tearfully facing him as she stood on her tip toes puling the wool from his face.

"I'm sorry."She whispered as she turned back around the material clenched in her hand.

"Jason." Emily gasped.

"Jason, not the Jason Morgan, is it?" Mr Craig grinned. "Your right hand man, funny did he come here to save you, or our lovely Elizabeth? No matter, he'll soon be dead."

"No please don't hurt him." Elizabeth begged.

"How can anyone resist that face?" He asked amused.

"No, no you don't have to kill him." She pleaded. "You can just hold him with the rest of us."

"I could, but what's in it for me?" He asked pointedly.

"Your not touching her." Jason glared.

"I don't believe I asked you." he laughed. "Now you already bargained for Mr Corinthos life, and as a man of my word, I can't shoot him, so I guess it will have to be Mr Morgan. Unless you have something else to offer."

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not sure yet but, very well I suppose Mr Morgan can live until I decide." He shrugged as she let out a sigh of relief. "Now back to our prior agreement, kindly step over to number four, I believe he's growing impatient."

"Wait." Jason said grabbing her wrist as she moved.

"Mr Morgan you are proving to be a pest." He said annoyed. "Stop interfering or the lovely lady will have to watch you die."

"You said you were a man of your word." Jason replied calmly as the gun pointed at his head.

"Yes and?" He asked boredly.

"Your deal with Elizabeth." He began glaring at the man before him. "It was for answers to your question, that's all you said you wanted."

"Answers Mr Corithos didn't have, but you do?" Mr Craig laughed. "So the plot thickens, I guess Mr Morgan isn't the Loyal type." He laughed throwing a smirk at Sam. "So Mr Morgan enlighten us, does the fantasy live up to the reality?"

"It's better." Jason replied bluntly.

"Really, we'll have to talk more about that later." He grinned. "Ok, Elizabeth. Sonny gets to live. Thanks to you and Mr Morgan. But I will have to find a way to entertain myself. I know." He grinned clapping his hands together. "I'll shoot you." He said pointing his gun at Jason's head. "See if intern Emily can sew that up too."

"No, you said he could live." Elizabeth cried.

"Your putting me in an impossible spot here sweetheart. I have to kill one of them." He explained. "But which one, I don't know. They both are pests. How about this, you choose."

"No." Elizabeth replied shaking her head. "I can't."

"Come now Elizabeth, your lover or, well we never really did quiet figure out what Mr Corithos was to you." He laughed. "Who matters more?"

"I wont choose." She insisted tearfully.

"You will, or they'll both die." He shrugged as number two pushed Jason into Elizabeth's vacated spot next to Sam. "Number Four take her into the back and help her decide." He ordered as numbers two and five kept their weapons trained carefully on Sonny and Jason so they couldn't interfere. Noone said a word as they listened to Elizabeth's whimpers disappearing down the hallway.

"You son of a bitch, you monster." Lulu screamed hitting him. But her attempts to hurt him only seemed to amuse him more.

"I believe this is how it all started, you acting out and your friend paying the price." He laughed knocking her to the ground.

"How can you do this to her?" Lulu demanded from her spot on the floor. "How can you expect her to pick." Before he could answer her Elizabeth's terror filled screams sliced through the tense room.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Jason said lethally as Sam struggled to keep him from jumping up.

"Really Mr Morgan, forgive me if I'm not terrified." He laughed.

"You will be." Sonny promised. "You'll pay for this, for hurting her, I promise you."

"Again with the devotion." He laughed. "It's touching, really it is. What did you do to inspire such devotion back from her though, we know what Mr Morgan did." He smirked, "But how about you? Tell me what it was and maybe I'll bring her back before Number four does too much damage."

"I don't know." Sonny cried frustratedly. "I thought she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you, she can't." Lulu said quietly.

"Why doesn't she hate him Lulu?" Mr Craig asked curiously. "What secrets are you keeping? Why is she just as determined to save him as her lover?"

"Jason is not her lover." Sam cried. "It was once, only once, a one night stand."

"Ah Miss McCall, keep yourself under control." Mr Craig laughed. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Lulu sighed "They were only together one night, a three months ago. They've barely spoken since. They used to be friends before that, for years." She explained.

"Five years." Jason said painfully unsure wether to be relived or terrified as Elizabeth's screams stopped.

"_Do you know what nothing feels like?" She asked sadly_

"_Yeah." he nodded. "That's pretty much where I live." _

"Interesting, go on." Mr Craig urged.

"This is all a game to you isn't it?" Lulu spat furiously. "You don't care about her, or any of us. She's just another hostage to you."

"A very attractive hostage." He corrected smirking.

"You don't know anything about her." Lulu glared. "She's not just a model. She's a artist, she paints, she's so talented but it didn't pay enough. She doesn't even like Modeling but she does it, to support her son. She's a mother, did you know that? Do you even care that a three year old is sitting at home right now waiting for her. His name is Cameron, he's the sweetest, cutest little boy. She's all he has. His father died, and now your about to take away his mother too. And you just sit there laughing about it."

"Do you think that will really work, try and make me see her as a person and I wont want to hurt her?" He asked amused. "Well sorry, I just don't care. Ah she's back." He laughed as Number four carried her limp body tossing it into the room.

"Stupid bitch." Number four cursed as he threw her.

"I think you broke her." He laughed as she sat unmoving on the floor where she landed her eyes open staring blankly ahead. "Did she choose?"

"Nope." Number four shrugged.

"Too bad." He said kicking her side. "Come on sleeping beauty get up and choose."

"Don't." Lulu screamed as he brought his foot back preparing for a stronger kick. "You'll hurt her baby."

"Baby?" He asked amused as the room gasped. "Our pretty little thing is knocked up and this is too good, do we know the father?"

"Yes, it's Jason's." Lulu replied terrified for her friend.

"Congratulation Mr Morgan." He smirked. "Well in light of that new information we'll assume in the end she'd have chosen you and leave her in piece."

"She wouldn't have chosen." Lulu insisted as he raised his gun preparing to fire at Sonny.

"Really, enlighten us?" He grinned.

"Let me help her." She said struggling against the hold one of the masked men had on her.

"Tell us what you know." He smirked. "If it's interesting enough, I will."

"Interesting, you want interesting." Lulu scoffed. "You didn't just ask her to choose between two men, you asked her to do the impossible."

"And how did I do that?" He asked.

"You asked her to choose between the father of her unborn child, and her own." Lulu declared stunning the room.


	3. promises

"Sonny?" Carly asked unsurely as all eyes flew to the man beside her. It couldn't be true Sonny though, there was no way. But as he stared down at her bruised and bloody form he knew what had been tugging at his subconscious since he first met the fiery brunet five years ago, the very reason he felt so protective over her.

Jason was stunned. Elizabeth Webber the girl he'd met five years ago at Jake's. The girl that had become his best friend, his confidant, the girl he'd fallen for years ago, she was pregnant, with his child and to top it all off, she was Sonny's Daughter. Why had she never told him. What if she had, where would they be now? He could remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Your only Sixteen, you shouldn't be at a place like this." Jason began. _

"_Where should I be?" Elizabeth demanded. _

"_Home, with your family." Jason replied. _

"_I don't have a home, or a family." She said sadly. "I woke up one morning and found out my whole life was a lie. My parents, not that they were great ones, they weren't my real parents." _

"_You were adopted." He shrugged. _

"_No, I was kidnaped." She sighed. "Well not really, sort of. My uncle, he took me from my real father." _

"_Why?" Jason asked. _

"_Because, he killed my mother." She replied bluntly. "Or so he claims." _

"_Maybe you were better off, with him." Jason replied. _

"_Better off with a man that hated me because of my father, who treated me like crap for sixteen years, let me believe I was his, and then comes out and tells me I'm not, that I'm worthless, just like my father." She spat furiously. "I couldn't even go back if I wanted to, he threw me out." _

"_Why?" Jason asked confused. _

"_Because he found out I was trying to find my father." She sighed. "Maybe my uncle is wrong." She said hopefully. "Maybe I'll find him and he'll be a good man. Maybe he'll even love me. Or maybe I'm just a fool." _

"_I can help you." Jason offered. "Track him down, check him out. If you want." _

"_You'd really do that?" She asked stunned. _

"_Sure." He shrugged. _

"_I don't know." She began unsurely. "I mean I want to find him, but part of me is scared to." _

"_You don't have to decide right now, how about I show you how I get away." He said offering her his hand. _

"_Ok." She smiled taking it._

"Who's her mother?" Sonny asked turning to the young blonde.

"I think you already know who." Lulu sighed.

"Sonny?" Carly repeated nervously.

"Lily." Sonny whispered closing his eyes painfully. "How?"

"She survived the explosion, her brother paid them off to tell you she was dead, he was going to have her moved, take her away but, she was hurt to badly. She gave birth right before she died. So he left the body, letting you think the child had died too. He knew even if you figured it out you'd never find her because..." Lulu trailed off.

"I'd be looking for a son, not a daughter." Sonny nodded painfully.

"Obviously someone misread the sonogram." Lulu shrugged. "I played your game, now let me help her."

"Fine." Mr Craig nodded as the guard let her go rushing to Elizabeth's side. They all watched painfully as Lulu reached out touching the motionless girls arm.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed her eyes darting terrified as she awkwardly crawled backwards until her back hit the back of the couch. "Stay away, don't..don't touch me, stay away." She repeated brokenly rocking herself back and forth.

"Talk to her." Jason said swallowing painfully. "You need to talk to her, get her to talk to you." Lulu nodded turning back to her friend.

"Elizabeth." Lulu called tearfully as she slowly approached her.

"No, stay back." Elizabeth pleaded. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt my baby."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lulu promised ignoring the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she tried to get the brunet to meet her gaze. "You need to calm down." She pleaded as she continued to rock slamming her head back into the hard back of the sofa repeatedly. "Every things ok, it'll be ok."

"Stay away!" Liz screamed as she moved closer.

"It's me, it's Lulu." Lulu said softly not moving any closer. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Lulu?" She said weakly her eyes focusing briefly on the young blonde.

"Yeah, it's just me." She sighed relived as she slowly sat next to her friend careful not to touch her.

"I wanna go home." she whispered.

"I know, me too." Lulu said blinking back her tears.

"Why me?" Liz asked brokenly. "Why is it always me?"

"I don't know sweetie." Lulu said tearfully tentatively putting an arm around the brunet, relived when she moved into the embrace.

"I want..." She trailed off her gaze becoming less focused.

"You need to keep her talking." Emily urged quietly. "You need to check and make sure she's not bleeding to badly."

"You want what?" Lulu asked trying to keep her distracted as she tried to check her for serious wounds.

"I want my mom." She said brokenly. "But that's stupid, I don't even have one."

"My mom isn't around either." Lulu replied sadly.

"I know, you told me." Liz nodded. Lulu smiled down at her glad she remembered and seemed to be more coherent.

"It sucks, but there are other people, people who help me out when I need her most." Lulu replied.

"Like who?" Liz asked quietly.

"Well, there's my aunt Bobbie, you know her." Lulu began. Liz nodded slowly. "And Carly."

"Carly hates me." Liz whispered.

"And you, you always listen to me." Lulu continued unsure of how to address her last remark.

"I don't have anyone." Liz said sadly.

"You have me." Lulu assured her.

"Why does everyone hurt me?" Liz asked. "Why do they all hurt me. What's wrong with me? Why can't anyone love me?"

"Hey that's not true." Lulu insisted. "Lots of people love you. Me and Lucky, and my dad, your like family to us."

"Luke's crazy." She replied.

"Yeah, but he loves you." Lulu smiled encouraged by her response. "I don't think he's ever forgiven Lucky for breaking up with you. And you've got Cam."

"Cam." She repeated with a small smile.

"He loves you more than anything in this world. Just you wait, we'll be out of here soon and you can go home and give him a big hug." Lulu continued.

"No." Liz said stiffening. "No, he can't see me like this. I can't let him...He'll be so scared. Promise you wont let him see."

"It's ok, it's ok." Lulu said worriedly. "I promise."

"Oh god Cam." She panicked. "I left him with the sitter, she could only stay until ten. What if she left him? What if he's all alone? He must be so scared, wondering where I am."

"No, he's ok." Jason spoke up. "The sitter called me when she saw the story on the news, apparently I was on your list of emergency contacts." He explained. "I took him to Sonny's."

"Hear that." Lulu said trying to keep her voice light. "He's at Sonny's with Letecia and the boys."

"Sonny's is safe." She said quietly.

"Yeah it is, it's like a fortress, noon will be able to hurt him there." Lulu promised.

"Good." Liz nodded closing her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Don't let her sleep." Emily cautioned. "You need to keep her talking."

"Liz, Liz." Lulu said shaking her gently. "Stay with me." She moved to pull her hand away from where it was clutching her torn dress.

"No." Liz screamed her eyes flying open.

"Ok, it's ok." Lulu assured her. "I just need to know if your hurt." She said taking her free hand.

"It's not mine." Liz said quietly.

"What's not?" Lulu asked.

"The blood, it's not mine." She said emotionlessly staring down at her hand.

Jason looked up studying number four for the first time a small smile appearing on his lips as he noticed the other man's busted lip and the scratches that disappeared into his mask.

"I didn't fight back last time." She continued in the same monotone voice. "Jason said that it wasn't my fault, I was just scared. But I was braver this time. I fought back, just like you showed me." She said for the first time meeting his worried gaze across the room.

"_It probably wouldn't have mattered anyways, he was twice my size." She sighed as they sat after they both had been woken by her nightmare. "But I should have tried, shouldn't I have?" _

"_You were scared, he might have hurt you worse if you fought back." Jason tried to comfort her. _

"_How could he have hurt me any worse?" She asked bitterly. _

"_I can show you some things, some ways you can fight back, even if the guy is bigger than you. Just incase you ever need them." Jason offered. _

"_Your in no position to be giving fighting lessons." She said absently running her hand over the bandage that covered his healing gunshot wound. _

"_Then we'll do it when I'm better." Jason replied. _

"_Really?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Yeah." He smiled. "Now try and get some sleep." _

"_Ok, thanks Jason." She said slipping into her sleeping bag. _

"_I didn't do anything." he replied. _

"_You always say that." She grinned. "But your wrong."_

"_Goodnight Elizabeth." he replied laying back on the sofa. _

"_Night." she replied Quickly falling back to sleep. Her turned on his side unable to fall back to sleep as he sat watching her slow even breaths. He reached down brushing a stray curl from her eyes. _

"_I'm never going to let anyone hurt you like that again." He vowed before closing his eyes and falling asleep. _

He tore his gaze from hers unable to look her in the eye knowing he'd broken his promise, even if she didn't know he'd made it.


	4. boom

"The vaults open." Spenelli said his voice cutting through the tense silence that filled the room.

"Finally." Mr Craig sighed stalking towards the vault.

"How is she?" He asked quietly as he kneeled down careful not to get to close to the two women.

"She'll be ok." Lulu said not sure who she was trying to convince, Spenelli or herself. "She has to be."

"_Lulu?" Elizabeth asked confused as to why the normally hyper blonde was silently avoiding her gaze. "Lucky told you." She sighed realizing. _

"_Yeah, you dumped him." Lulu glared. _

"_I didn't..." Liz sighed throwing the towel she was using to wipe the counter down. "We both realized that it just wasn't working." _

"_Why not?" Lulu demanded. "You were happy, you weren't fighting, what happened. You said you loved Lucky." "_

"_We weren't in love." Liz sighed taking a seat next to her. _

"_But you could be, you just need to give it time." Lulu began._

"_That's not going to change anything. I do Love Lucky, really. He's a great guy." Liz explained. "I love him as a friend, he feels the same way about me But, it's just not there." _

"_What's not there?" Lulu asked. _

"_That..that jolt, that feeling of butterflies, that unexplainable thing that you feel when your falling in love, when your with the person you love." She replied. "I wanted it to be, really I did. I fell in love with the idea of being with Lucky. The way you all made me feel like I was part of your family, but I can't make myself feel a way I don't. I think I stayed with him as long as I did because of that. So, if you need someone to blame, go ahead. I should have been honest with him. I just didn't want to lose everything that went with being Lucky's girlfriend. It's selfish and probably makes me a terrible person but, I did it."_

"_Your not a terrible person." Lulu sighed. "I just...I just thought that...It's silly but I thought maybe you'd get married, and then...we'd be sisters."_

"_Well, we can still be friends, can't we?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. "Because Emily's gone and I'd hate to lose you too."_

"_Well, I have a very full social calendar, but I guess I could pencil you in, somewhere." Lulu grinned. _

"_Thanks a lot." Liz laughed tossing the wet towel at the blonde. "Brat." _

"I..I always thought she was just nice to me because I was Lucky's little sister." Lulu said quietly. "But, after they broke up, we started hanging out more and more. It was a little weird at first, especially when she'd come over to our house, and if Lucky was there. I mean I know they broke ff on 'good' terms but, there was still that break up uncomfortableness you know. Then one day, one day she told me I was her best friend, I'd never had a best friend before. "

"_Why do you let Carly talk to you like that?" Lulu asked frustrated. "Just deck the bitch and get it over with." _

"_That would probably create more problems than it solves." Liz laughed. "But it's tempting. Sometime's I'm tempted to..."_

"_To what?" Lulu asked grinning. "Is it gory?" _

"_No." Liz laughed. "To tell her the truth, that would shut her up." _

"_The truth about what?" Lulu asked confused. _

"_Promise you wont say anything?" Liz asked unsurely. "I haven't told anyone." _

"_Why are you telling me then?" Lulu asked. _

"_Because that's what a best friend is for." Liz shrugged. "A girls gotta tell her secrets to someone." _

"_I'm your best friend?" Lulu asked skeptically. _

"_Yeah." Liz shrugged. "Well you and Jason, but I can't tell him all my secrets. A girls gotta keep some mystery." She grinned. _

"Here." Spenelli said taking off this jacket and handing it to her. "She looks cold." He offered lamely though they all knew the only thing keeping Elizabeth's tattered gown on her was her iron clad grip on it.

"Thanks." Lulu replied as she helped her numb friend pull her arms through the sleeves quickly zipping the jacket closed. She was a little concerned by her sudden lack of resistance but before she could voice it Mr Craig returned.

"It looks like our friend Mr Corithos was right." Mr Craig said stalking back into the room. "Now give me the code."

Sonny stood, this was the time to put his big plan into action, trade the code for Carly. But he couldn't do that, not anymore.

"I'll give you the code, after you let Elizabeth go." Sonny said coldly he paused glancing at Carly apologetically.

"Or I can just kill her now." He countered.

"Then I'll never tell you." Sonny said calmly.

"If you don't tell me after I kill her, I'll kill your lovely wife, then your brave friend Mr Morgan and so on." He shrugged.

"Just let her go." Sonny replied.

"Code first." Mr Craig demanded. "Then she can go."

"Fine." Sonny sighed. "7,2,4,6,2,9."

"Now for the moment of truth." He said as he punched it in. They all let out a collective sigh of relief as the case opened. "Ok, she's free to go."

"Liz, Elizabeth." Lulu said becoming worried.

"She's in shock." Emily said gazing over from her place on the other side of the couch tending to Robin. "She wont be able to leave on her own."

"Then she can't go." Mr Craig shrugged.

"Just let Lulu help her out." Carly demanded. "You'll still have plenty of us left to kill, let them go."

"You shut up." Mr Craig yelled. "I said no. One hostage for one code."

"Carly you go." Sonny said defeated.

"No, no I'm leaving you." Carly declared firmly.

"Sam will go." Jason said standing and puling her to her feet with him. "You need to tell them what's going on in here." he whispered as he pushed her forward. She nodded cautiously moving across the floor.

"Well It's been a pleasure having you Sam." Mr Craig said stepping in front of her as she reached the door. "Say hello to Emily's daddy for me wont you?" He asked stepping aside to let her past.

"Rot in hell." Sam spat as she walked out the door.

"Someone's coming out." One of the officers shouted tensely.

"Hold your Fire." Mac ordered. "It's Sam." He informed them as she ran across the empty street.

"You have to do something." Sam cried as she reached them. "The lobby, it's wired to explode."

"That's it, we can't wait any longer." Lucky said worriedly watching the eerily quiet building.

"We're going in." Mac nodded giving the signal. "Move Out."

"What now?" Lulu asked quietly from her place next to Liz. Noone had said a word, made a move since Sam's Exit except for Mr Craig who walked to the far side of the room. "What happens now?" She asked when she received no reply. Mr Craig turned to her but before he could respond the lights went out.

"They cut the power!" Someone shouted as the sound of glass echoed followed by a cloud of smoke.

"Hit the detonator." Mr Craig screamed over the panicked din that filled the previously silent lobby as Jason jumped up tackling the older man.

"RUN!, the place is gonna blow!" Jason ordered as he saw one of the masked men press the button.

"Jason!" Carly cried as Sonny pulled her to her feet.

"Get her out of here." Jason ordered still fighting with Craig.

"Elizabeth!" Lulu cried as Spenelli pulled her out the door. Causing Jason to freeze and giving Mr Craig the upper hand and allowing him to get away.

"Jase." Sonny coughed searching the darkened room as the PCPD pushed their way in and the hostages and masked men tried to flee.

"I got her." Jason promised. "Get Carly out!" He didn't know how but somehow he blindly found his way to her across the smoke filled room. He scooped her up ignoring her struggles as she screamed, pounding her tiny fists against his chest. "The Place is gonna blow." He shouted again causing the PCPD members who'd run in to run back out.

"Where are they?" Sonny demanded as he stood with Carly watching people flee from the smoking time bomb that was once her hotel.

"Jason will save her." Carly assured him. "He wont let anything happen to either of them."

"Emily Thank god!" Nicholas sighed seeing his brother carrying a unconscious Emily moving away from Robin as Patrick took over her care.

"Lucky." Lulu cried.

"Lu!" Lucky exclaimed relived handing Emily to his grateful brother. "She fell and hit her head." Lucky explained quickly hugging his sister.

"Lucky did you see Elizabeth?" Lulu asked panicking.

"Elizabeth stop." Jason begged trying to get his bearings, he had to find the exit.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Elizabeth, it's me, your ok, your safe." He promised. "You need to calm down, I have to find the door." He said struggling to get his bearings a he searched blindly. "Were not going to die." he promised. "Were going to be ok, you me and our baby."

He knew they weren't going to make it out in time. His mind raced as he quickly ran trying to get them far enough away to survive. His only problem was in the dark smoke fille room he had no idea if they were getting further or closer to the blast.

"No, I didn't se her in there." Lucky said worriedly. "She didn't come out with you?"

"Jason!" Sam Screamed as Alexis and Ruck struggled to hold her back.

"I have to find her, I can't lose her, not like this, not again.." Sonny said moving forward.

"Sonny no." Carly said grabbing his hand.

"I have to." Sonny pleaded as she released his hand tears flowing down her cheeks as she nodded in understanding.

"I'm going with you." Lucky nodded. They ran towards the building almost making it to the entrance as the bomb went off knocking them backwards.

"Jason!" Sam cried as Carly screamed her husbands name.

"No." Lulu said as her legs gave out. Spenelli jump into action catching her before she could hit the pavement. "Not Elizabeth." She cried burring her face him his shoulder.

He'd been mentally counting it down in his head, they were out of time he realized throwing himself on top of her hoping his body would shield her from the worst of it.

"Search and rescue get ready." Mac ordered gruffly trying to keep his emotions under control. His relief at seeing Maxie and Robin survive was somewhat clouded as he watched the families of those who hadn't tearfully wait for answers. His family was safe, but it wasn't over yet, he still had a job to do.

They huddled together the Ten of them, Sonny, Carly, Lulu, Max, Spenelli, Sam, Nicholas, a dazed Emily, Father Ruiz, and Maxie. Refusing Medical attention, comfort from their relived families, to move from the spot. It was a mismatched group that all had one thing in common, they'd survived the ordeal together and now they waited silently their gazes fixed, even a half conscious Robin lay her eyes trained on what was once the Metro Court. Doing the only thing they could, waiting for the smoke to clear discover the fate of those that hadn't gotten out.


	5. after the smole clears

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures;  
he leads me beside still waters; he restores my soul. He leads me in right paths for his name's sake." Father Ruiz's voice cut through the tense silence as he bowed his head his rosary clasped firmly in his hands.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters."

Max Shifted placing a hand on the Father's shoulder as he bowed his head his voice joining in the prayer.

"He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

Carly squeezed Sonny's hand as he she could hear the raw emotion in his voice as he joined the other two men.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

It was one he'd said silently to himself more often than he'd like to admit. He often wondered if it was in vain, would God really hear him, listen to him, did he deserve to be heard. He wasn't a good man, but his daughter didn't need to pay for that, did she, she'd suffered enough.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."

Nicholas joined in one arm around Emily the other Lulu as those who didn't know the words to the verse prayed silently for their friends safety. It seemed as if the endless clouds of smoke would never dissipate. The sooner the teams could go in, the sooner it would all be over, though they weren't sure they wanted it to be. What if the mysteries veiled by the smokey curtain were their greatest fears, that there were no survivors.

"I see something." Mac said squinting into the haze as everyone searched hopefully for whatever had caught the Commissioners eye.

"Oh thank God." Carly sighed sinking into Sonny's embrace as they watched Jason step out of the smokey cloud with a limp Elizabeth securely in his arms. She quickly released him allowing him to step forward. They could see gashes covering the stoic enforcers through the cloud of soot that covered him. His clothing was torn and burnt but he if he felt any pain he didn't show it.

Carly moved forward placing a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder as he froze. Sonny was almost sure she was dead, she showed no signs of life. Elizabeth was covered in the black dirt but seemed no more injured than she had been before the explosion. Her arms and legs dangled swaying with each determined step Jason took away from what had almost become their violent end. Her eyes stared lifelessly as her head bobbed slightly with his determined strides. His worried Chocolate eyes met Jason's icy blue ones with the silent question all to evident. Jason paused ,meeting the gaze of the man who was his Mentor, his brother, and best friend , he nodded curtly his focus instantly returning to the task at hand.

"She's alive." Sonny sighed jumping into action as wave of relief passed through the crowd. In moments he was in front of them holding out his arms as Jason silently passed his precious cargo. Carly and Sam rushing to his side to keep him up as the adrenaline wore off and his body became aware of his many injuries.

"How's dad?" Emily asked Monica as the ambulances pulled away carrying Robin, Max, Father Ruiz, Elizabeth and, a protesting Jason to the hospital.

"Not good." Monica admitted tearfully. "Come on." She said ushering her and Nicholas to her car.

"Emily thank god your ok." Tracy embraced her as they reached the parking lot. Under normal circumstances they'd never hug but both women took comfort in the short embrace. "Father's at the hospital, he's relived to know your ok."

"Were on our way there." Monica replied trying to keep calm.

"Us too." Tracy nodded as she glanced over her shoulder to where Luke was still hugging his little girl in relief. "We'll meet you there."

Monica nodded hurrying Emily into the car anxious to get back to her husband.

"Maybe I should drive." Nicholas offered seeing his former mother in laws shaking hands.

"Thank you." Monica sighed slipping into the back seat and taking her daughters hand.

"How could I not know." Sonny said pacing the hall. "Did you know?"

"No." Jason sighed. "I didn't know about any of it." He added pointedly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." Sonny said stunned.

"You already are one." Carly reminded him with a small smile which quickly became a look of horror. "Oh god, that makes me a grandmother..well sort of." The group released a much need chuckle at her outburst.

"What's taking so long?" Sony demanded resuming his pacing. "How could I have not seen it."

"Noone knew Sonny, this isn't your fault, she didn't tell you." Carly assured him.

"But, it's just. I didn't...I didn't let myself see it." Sonny tried to explain. "She looks so much like her. I always thought so. I figured that's why I felt so protective of her. But I just wrote it off as a coincidence. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She rambles too." Jason said quietly as Sam squeezed his hand comfortingly not really sure of what to make of the situation they were in. "When she's nervous, or worried." He explained at Sonny's confused look.

"Bobbie, is she ok?" Sonny asked as she stepped out of the room.

"She wont let us touch her." Bobbie sighed. "She's asking for Lulu, maybe she can calm her down. I don't want to have to sedate her because of the baby."

"Lulu's not here yet." Carly replied.

"Maybe I should try." Jason offered but Bobbie quickly shook her head.

"That's probably not the best idea." Bobbie explained. "She's not in a reasonable frame of mind Jason. "She panicked in the ambulance and attacked the male paramedics and Sonny. She's gone into survival mode and views any man as a threat right now." Jason nodded sitting back down.

"She doesn't see to be a fan of the female medical staff either." Carly commented as the terrified young doctor ran from the room a bed pan whizzing past her head.

"She was doing fine until we tried to do the rape kit." Bobbie admitted quietly. "I'll go see if she's calmed down. Send Lulu in when she arrives." She said disappearing back into the room only to reappear moments later.

"What is it?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"She's asking for Carly now." Bobbie said unsurely.

"Why?" Carly asked just as surprised as the rest of them.

"I don't know." Bobbie shrugged. "She wants to talk to you."

"Um, ok." Carly said unsurely.

"Carly." Sonny began nervously.

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything stupid." Carly cut him off before he could start in on one of his favorite lectures, be nice to the muffin.

"Ok, you need to remember, she's not exactly in her right mind." Bobbie warned her. "Keep your distance, try not to touch her or she may panic, keep your voice calm."

"I got it." Carly said waving her mother off as she walked through the door.

"Muffin." Carly said cautiously approaching the huddled figure in the small hospital bed.

"You have to make them stop." Elizabeth begged. "They wont listen to me."

"I'll listen." Carly prompted.

"I don't need the procedure...I don't need the rape kit." She said hallway.

"They just want to make sure everything's ok." Carly replied slowly taking a seat next to her bed.

"But he didn't,,he didn't actually rape me." She explained hurriedly. "They wont believe me."

"But if you let them do the test, they'll see your right." Carly tried to reason with her.

"I can't..I can't handle that right now, it's too much." Elizabeth said shaking her head as if to clear an unwanted image. "It'll make me think about it...I can't go back to that place, I'm not strong enough." She said weakly.

"But they still need to examine you." Carly replied carefully taking her hand. "They need to check on the baby."

"The baby." Elizabeth said her head snapping up. "Jason knows doesn't he?"

"Yes, we all know." Carly nodded.

"Does he hate me?" Liz asked nervously meeting her gaze.

"No, of course not." Carly assured her. "But you have to let them examine you, you don't want anything to happen to your baby, do you?"

"No." Liz said shaking her head.

"Your strong enough to handle this." Carly assured her.

"How do you know?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Because you're a mother." Carly replied meeting her terrified gaze. "And we'd do anything for our children."

"Ok, I'll do the test." Liz sighed. "Can, Can I wait for Lulu?"

"Sure." Carly nodded. "I'll let Momma know."

"Ok thanks." Liz said quietly as she moved to the door. "Carly." She called causing the older woman to pause.

"Yeah Muffin?" Carly asked.

"Will you stay too, While they...I mean..." She trailed off nervously.

"Sure, I can do that." Carly said flashing her a quick smile as she stepped into the hallway.

"So?" Sonny pounced as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"She says he didn't rape her." Carly replied.

"She may just be in denial." Bobbie added at their relived looks.

"I know." Carly sighed. "She'll do the tests though. I convinced her to let them to examine her to for the baby."

"Good, I'll page Dr Lee." Bobbie nodded. "She'll probably be more comfortable with someone she knows."

"She wants to wait for Lulu to get here." Carly added.

"That's fine, I'll be right back." Bobbie said hurrying down the hall.

"Jason you need to get yourself checked out too." Carly said turning to her best friend.

"Not until I know their ok." Jason said determinedly. Carly nodded knowing it was a battle she wouldn't win.

"How is she?" Lulu demanded running towards them with Lucky following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly and Lulu had disappeared into the small hospital room with Bobbie and Dr lee what seemed like hours ago two the small waiting group. Noone knew what to do, to say, so they waited anxiously for news. Sonny and Jason both terrified for the safety of children they didn't know had existed until two hours ago. Lucky was worried about a girl he'd once believed he could love as a girlfriend, but had grown to love as a sister, also he worried for his own sister who'd found an unlikely best friend in her. And then there was Sam, she didn't know what to think. Jason had slept with Elizabeth, she'd known about it, there wasn't much she could say, she slept with her step father. But she hadn't gotten pregnant, Elizabeth had. Elizabeth was in there carrying the child she so desperately wanted, Jason's child. She wasn't a monster, she felt for the woman, sympathized with what she was going through, what she'd almost experienced at the Hands of Many. But she couldn't help but wonder what this meant for her and Jason, as she squeezed his hand tighter unsure if it was to comfort him or reassure herself that he was still there, at her side, holding her hand.

"Any news?" Emily asked nervously as she quietly made her way into the silent corridor.

"Not yet." Lucky sighed shifting against the wall he learned against.

"How..How's Alan?" Jason asked.

"He woke up." Emily said with a sad smile. "It's a good sign but...there was a lot of damage." She explained swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I...I told him about Elizabeth, about the baby, before he passed out again, it made him smile." Jason nodded his attention drawn back to Elizabeth's door.

"Mom was...I mean I was, we we're hoping you'd come see him." Emily began unsurely. "After Your sure Elizabeth's ok of Course." She added quickly. "It would mean a lot to him."

"I'll stop by." Jason promised.

"Good." Emily said with a small smile. "Has anyone checked you out yet? it's obvious you need stitches on her forehead, and probably elsewhere, you really should have those burns checked out too."

"Your all done." Dr Lee said patting her leg. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, I'm ok." Elizabeth sighed.

"Tell that to my hand." Carly muttered shaking it as Liz released her from her iron grip.

"Don't be such a baby." Lulu said with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm just glad it'll be Jason's job to hold the muffin's hand while she gives birth." Carly shrugged.

"The baby's ok, isn't it?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"You haven't miscarried." Dr Lee assured her. "We'll do an ultra sound, just to be sure but, As far as I can tell everything looks great." She said pulling over the machine. They all froze holding there breaths as they waited.

"Thank God." Lulu sighed as they heard the steady thumping of the baby's heart.

"He doesn't want to leave until we hear about Elizabeth." Sam explained.

"Right." Emily nodded. "Your not going to be any help to them if you get sick."

"I'll be fine." Jason sighed.

"But you should." Emily began pausing as Carly walked back into the hallway. They all jumped to their feet but she held up her hand holding off the million questions she could see in their eyes.

"She wants you to come in." Carly said holding the door open for Jason. He nodded quickly making his way inside.

"Elizabeth." Jason said unsurely reaching her side.

"Hey." She said offering him a small smile. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said slightly confused.

"That's the baby's heart beat." Dr lee Explained. "See." She said gesturing to the small monitor.

"Is that, I mean.." Jason said blinking back the tears that filled hi icy blue eyes.

"That, right there." Elizabeth smiled taking his hand as she moved it hovering just above the monitor. "That's your Baby."

"I can't." Jason began.

"Don't worry, it's not just you." Elizabeth hurriedly explained knowing the cause of his frustration. "It doesn't really look like anything to me either, yet."

"But, the baby's ok?" He asked.

"The baby's great." Dr Lee assured her as she switched off the machine. "Now I want to keep you here, just to be safe. Barring any problems, you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thanks Dr Lee." Elizabeth nodded as she hurried out to see her other patients. "Your Hurt!" Elizabeth said suddenly noticing Jason's appearance.

"I'm ok." He assured her.

"You were just in a building that exploded, let go of the macho male pride." Lulu said shaking her head.

"The hotel? It exploded?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. "Oh god, did everyone get out? Carly's was here, so she's ok." She began mentally going over the list in her mind. "Sonny?"

"He's fine." Jason assured her.

"Everyone's fine. Robin, Nicholas, Emily, Spenelli, Sam, Sonny Carly, Max and, I all got out before the bomb went off." Lulu explained.

"Then why didn't you?" She demanded turning to Jason. "Did I?" She asked quietly as the realization hit her, he'd stayed to get her.

"You...You don't remember?" Jason asked unsurely.

"I...I can't." She said worriedly. "It's all so hazy."

"It's ok, your ok, the baby's ok." Jason assured her.

"And your ok." She said taking a calming breath as Lulu and Jason exchanged a worried glance. "How can I not remember being a explosion?" She asked confused.

"What do you remember." Lulu asked cautiously.

"I remember being in the Lobby. Spenelli was trying to open the safe."

"That's right." Lulu replied.

"And then...He was going to shoot Sonny." She said shutting her eyes painfully.

"You don't have to do this." Jason said taking her hand.

"I'm ok." she said quietly. "You jumped to my rescue." She said with a small smile. "You really are making a habit of that."

"Everyone needs a hobby." Lulu shrugged causing her to chuckle.

"He wanted me to choose." Liz continued. "Number four, he...he took me into the office..."

"Elizabeth." Jason began again.

"He was going to Rape me." She said closing her eyes painfully.

"You said he didn't." Jason reminded her.

"I did?" She asked confused turning to Lulu who nodded. "I panicked." She said struggling to remember. "I was so scared, I think...I think I screamed. I froze... I froze again." She said painfully. "He was tearing my dress, it was just like last time except..."

"Except what?" Lulu prompted.

"My baby." She replied. "I was so scared, I felt like I was fifteen again, I didn't know what to do, then the baby, it kicked."

"Then what happened?" Lulu asked.

"I...I don't know." Elizabeth said confused. "I don't remember. Next thing I knew, I was in the ambulance, I remember that, it's kind of blurry, but I was in an ambulance, right?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded.

"Sonny was there." She said sitting up.

"He rode with you." Lulu replied.

"I can't...it's all so fuzzy." She said frustrated.

"It's ok, don't push yourself." Jason said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Carly was in here." She continued ignoring him.

"You asked for her." He nodded.

"I did?" She said confused. "I don't remember that. She said...she told me I was string, that I could be, for my children. Everything is clearer after that. You came." She said turning to Lulu. "And I they did the tests, we saw the Baby. Why can't I remember."

"You just need to rest." Lulu insisted. "Your ok, the baby's ok, everyone's ok, that's all that matters, right?"

"Right." Liz nodded. "Wait, why did Sonny ride with me? I mean that doesn't make sense, Lulu said told you about the baby."

"I..I had to tell them about Sonny too." Lulu admitted quietly. "Everything was so crazy, they wouldn't let me help you." She explained tearfully. "I had to tell them why you wouldn't choose between Jason and Sonny. He was...After I told about the baby, he said you'd have picked Jason. I couldn't let them kill..."

"My father." Liz sighed. "This isn't your fault, I'm not mad. Really Lu." She assured her.

"Elizabeth." Jason began.

"You should get yourself checked out." She cut him off.

"I'm fine." Jason insisted.

"If you don't, I'll just worry, and that's not good for the baby." She smirked.

"Fine." He sighed standing up reluctantly.

"I almost forgot." She said suddenly. "How's Alan?"


	7. Chapter 7

He'd done as everyone had been badgering since they'd arrived at the hospital and aloud one of the doctors to check him out. A few stitches as some medical tape for his ribs and he was good to go. The burns luckily looked worse than they were and would heal quickly, he always did. Injury wasn't foreign to him. During his absence Lainy had been called and was currently speaking with Elizabeth. Knowing it could take a while he decided to keep his promise to Emily and head up to see Alan.

"Jason." Monica smiled forcing herself to resist the urge to throw her arms around her son.

"Monica." He nodded.

"I'm so glad your ok, both of you." She added giving Sam a small smile.

"Has there been any change?" Jason asked nodding to Alan's ICU room.

"No." Monica said sadly. "He's been in and out of consciousness."

"Emily told me." He nodded.

"I did...We've done all we can." Monica swallowed blinking back her tears. "It's out of our hands now."

"He's strong." Jason said taking her hand.

"He'll be so glad to see you." Monica said offering him a watery smile.

"I'll be out here when your done." Sam said giving him an encouraging smile as she unsurely moved to stand next to Nicholas with the waiting Quartermain family.

"Hey." Jason said as Emily glanced to the door at the sound of it opening.

"Look who's here." She said turning back to Alan smiling.

"J..Jason." Alan said weakly his gaze focusing on his youngest son.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I'm fine." Alan assured him weakly.

"He's been saying the same thing all night, your both terrible liars." Emily smiled sadly. "But at least it looks like you let someone clean you up."

"I was blackmailed into it." Jason said giving his sister a small smile.

"Elizabeth." Emily chuckled as Jason took a seat on the opposite side of Alan's bed.

"She's such a sweet girl." Alan began hoarsely. "I remember when you first started bringing her around the mansion." he said with a small smile. "The two of you would have those sleep overs, the kind where you didn't sleep. I'd always find you girls in the kitchen at two in the morning, eating the brownies, or cake or whatever cook had left out, just for you. You'd be giggling over something, but always shut right up as soon as I walked into the room."

"Well you can't talk about boys in front of your dad." Emily laughed.

"I was sorry when you two stopped speaking." Alan sighed. "We all missed her around the house."

"Me too." Emily said with a sad smile.

"She's a charmer, that girl." Alan smiled. "She's the only person besides mother that could ever put father in his place. She reminded me of mother, always so giving, worried about everyone but herself. Emily said she's alright." He said turning to Jason.

"Yeah." Jason sighed. "She's ok, and the baby. In fact, she asked me to bring this to you." He said pulling the small printed image from his pocket.

"Is that?" Alan asked trying to focus on the image.

"That's the baby." Jason nodded.

"I could never tell what was what on these things." Alan smiled. "But everything ok?"

"There going to keep her overnight, just for observation." Jason explained.

"Good." Alan sighed weakly. "I just...I just need to rest."

"She wanted me to tell you that you'd better take care of yourself, and get well soon." Jason continued unsurely. "Be..Because you've got a grandchild to hold in five months."

"I can't wait." Alan said tearfully.

"When she comes to see you, let her know I told you." Jason asked.

"Huh?" Emily asked confused.

"She told me if I didn't, she would name the child Edward." Jason admitted.

"What if it's a girl?" Alan asked with a small smile.

"She said then she and my daughter would both be very angry with me." Jason said shaking his head.

"You've had a very eventful night." Lainy said breaking the silence.

"I've had a very eventful life." Liz laughed bitterly. "This is just the icing on the cake. So they all know, I guess I have no secrets left."

"You didn't want them to know?" Lainy asked.

"I don't want to be an obligation." Liz explained. "I appreciate you coming down here, but I'm really just not in the mood to dissect my life right now. I'm alive, my baby's ok, everyone I care about made it out of the building. I just want to think about that right now."

"That's a good perspective to have." Lainy nodded.

"Yeah well, the way I see it, it's all about perspective." Liz shrugged. "I mean the world is full of lies and truths, Is one better than the other? In my opinion it's depends on how you look at it."

"That's true, everything's not always as black an white as people may think." Lainy nodded.

"Yeah, Because in reality most of it just falls in the grey area." Liz replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Stone Cold, How's your dad?" Spinelli asked as Jason rejoined the group.

"Alive." Jason replied. "Any word?"

"Lainy's still in there." Carly replied.

"Jason Morgan!" A voice boomed capturing all there attention.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carly groaned.

"Brenda." Jason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Noone calls, I have to hear about this on the news." Brenda ranted.

"Hey, I was being held hostage, don't blame me." Lulu said holding her hands up in surrender.

"Like I would have called you anyways." Carly snorted.

"The feelings mutual hon." Brenda glared.

"I can't believe we made the news in Paris though." Lulu replied.

"That's kind of cool." Spinelli added.

"You didn't." Brenda shrugged. "Elizabeth did."

"What are you doing here?" Jason groaned.

"Hey, Elizabeth isn't just my employee, she's my friend." Brenda said furiously. "Besides, someone's gotta do some damage control."

"Damage control?" Sonny asked confused.

"Miss Brenda." Elton Shrieked running down the hall. "They've got the place surrounded."

"Who does?" Sonny asked instantly alert.

"Dr Drake, stop!" Epiphany yelled. "Let him go." She ordered as hospital security came running.

"What's going on?" Monica demanded. "Annoyed at having been pulled away from Alan."

"This Son of a bitch offered me a grand for a peek at Elizabeth's records." Patrick explained.

"He wont be the last." Brenda sighed. "To answer your question Sonny, the press. Apparently this story tops the Brittany hair disaster." She sighed pulling magazine out of her purse. "Hot off the press." She said as Carly grabbed it.

"This is a joke right?" Carly asked in disbelief as she passed it to Sonny.

"I wish." Brenda sighed. "Nice shot of you Jase, very action hero." She commented as the Enforcer moved to see what was causing the commotion. His own face stared back at him, a shot taken just a few hours ago of him carrying an unconscious Elizabeth from the smoking building.

"The Face of Deception, not just a job title." Lulu read. "Do I even want to read the article?"

"I don't know how much of it is true, they claim to have spoken to one of the hostages, but we haven't figured out who yet." Brenda explained. "Now, they claim Elizabeth is pregnant, with Jason's baby."

"True." Lulu sighed. "But you knew that."

"Yeah but I didn't know if he knew that yet." Brenda explained. "The other bomb shell is that Sony is her father. That she is in fact the baby that supposably died with Lily. If that's true, I didn't know, and want some answers."

"Get in line." Sonny replied.

"Really?" Brenda said raising her brow. "I can't say I'm totally shocked."

"Why not, the rest of us where." Carly demanded.

"There was this phot shoot, right after I took over deception." Brenda began.

_Luke had come to her after Laura's breakdown and the whole mess she went through with Alcazar. She hadn't known what she was going to do with her life now, she was over the hill in the modeling world, that had long forgotten her face. If forced to sit down and list her job skills, she feared she'd come to the realization, she was doomed. Then Luke came along, and asked for a favor as he put it. To take over the small cosmetic company Laura had built, to run it, so when Laura woke up, and he was very insistent on the when, all her hard work wouldn't have been wasted, that she still had a company to return to. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part and Luke's to get Elizabeth to sign back on as the Face. But in the end she had. It was at one of the first phot shoots that she noticed it. _

"_Wow." Brenda said as she went through the Polaroids the photographer had given her riveted by one shot in particular. _

"_I can't tell if that's a good wow, or judging by your face a bad one." Elizabeth commented glancing over her shoulder. _

"_No, the pictures beautiful." Brenda assured her. _

"_Then why do you look like your about to cry?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_I just, I never saw it before." She said turning to study the young brunet. _

"_Saw what?" Elizabeth asked squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny. _

"_You're a dead ringer for old friend of mine." Brenda explained. "In this picture at least." She added. "I can't believe I didn't notice you looked so much like her, well not exactly, I mean you could be sisters."_

"_What happened to her?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. _

"_She died." Brenda replied sadly. "Her name was Lily." _

"_Lily Corinthos?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer._

"_Yeah, you heard of her?" Brenda asked. _

"_A little bit." Elizabeth nodded. "What was she like?"_

"_She was beautiful, kind, the best friend a girl could have." Brenda replied with a sad smile. "Too bad I was the worst." _

" _Why would you say that?" Elizabeth asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry." _

"_No, it's ok." Brenda waved off her apology. "I was sleeping with her husband. I was 'in love'. If that's any sort of excuse. She knew too, I tried to convince myself for a long time she didn't, but she did. Her husband and her best friend betrayed her. If it had been me, I would have been furious, done something crazy, made a scene, confronted the other woman, but not Lily. She had too much class for that. She never said a word, she never treated me any differently. She never confronted either of us. She was the kind of friend I should have been."_

"_Do you regret it?" Liz asked. _

"_Being with Sonny, or hurting her?" Brenda asked. _

_Either, both." Liz shrugged. _

"_Yes and no, I mean I loved Sonny, so much. Their marriage, it was complicated but, I should have respected it still. I wish...If I had it to do all over again, I would have been up front with her. I think that's why she never said anything, I should have been the one to do it, to tell the truth. The funny thing is, she would have forgiven me, it's strange to say, but I know she would have. That was who she was. She would had forgiven us both." Brenda explained. _

"_It was a long time ago, if she is who you said she was, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be carrying around all this guilt." Elizabeth replied._

"_That's the hardest part for me, and probably Sonny as well. To know that, and to know she died without forgiving us just because we were to chicken to be honest." Brenda sighed. "And she knew it. She may have forgiven us, but I'll never forgive myself. You know what they say, 'the truth will set you free' well if you wait to long, it can be to late, and then your just a prisoner of your lies."_

"_But what if the lie is better for everyone?" Elizabeth asked. "What if she never said anything because as long as she didn't, as long as you didn't, she could pretend it wasn't true." _

"_That's how we rationalize things in the moment." Brenda shrugged. "But in the end your just left with a whole pile of what ifs." _

"_But what if you need to hold onto the what of, the small glimmer of hope that it would have happened the way you wanted it to, instead of finding out it wouldn't have?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_I don't know." Brenda admitted. _

"When I first approached her for the job, she was very cold to me. Not a bitch or anything, but I could tell she didn't really enjoy sharing the same air. At first, at first I thought it was about Jason. The fact that I married him like five minutes after she moved out of the penthouse." Brenda explained with a sad smile. "But looking back part of it, a big part had to be about Lily, and the fact that she knew I'd betrayed her. Because after that conversation, the ice melted and we became friends."

"She's resting." Lainy said as all their attention fell on her the second she stepped into the crowed hallway. "Which is the best thing for her right now."

"How is she? Did she say anything? Does she still not remember?" Sonny fired questions at the shrink.

"Hang on." Lainy said holding up her hands. "You of all people should respect doctor/patient confidentiality. But, she's ok, mentally she's aware of her surroundings, what happened, yes there are gaps in her memory, but for the time being that could prove to be a good thing."

"How so?" Carly asked confused.

"Something Happened to her tonight, something she's not ready to deal with." Lainy explained. "To protect herself she'd subconsciously repressed it. I have no doubt in time, when she's ready she'll remember. But, I can't stress this enough, don't push her. Because if forced to remember before she's ready there could be severe consequences both emotionally and physically."

"You mean she cold lose the baby." Jason said quietly.

"Maybe, she could experience a panic attack causing early labor, or she could like your mother." She said with a sad smile at Lulu and Lucky. "Retreat into herself and become catatonic. The human mind is a complex thing. I wont even pretend to completely understand it. I'm going to keep seeing her, she's agreed to work with me, and hopefully in time she'll be able to move past this."

"Can you tell me, was...was she raped?" Sonny asked emotionally.

"Medically, the test was inconclusive." Lainy sighed. "Which I really shouldn't even have told you. We don't know."

"How can you not know?" Lulu demanded.

"When a woman is raped there are things were trained to recognize. Not that it's ever the same, each case id different, but there are certain unmistakable signs, physically and emotionally. Honestly we don't have enough to give a definitive statement either way, only she does. We wont know until she tells us, and she's not ready to give us those answers yet."

"Can I see her?' Brenda asked.

"Actually she asked me to ask you all to go home." Lainy replied. "Even you Brenda, she's tired and just wants to sleep."

"Someone should stay with her." Jason protested.

"Not if she wants to be alone." Lainy shrugged. "You've all been through a terrible ordeal. You should go home, get some sleep, eat something, and by the time you get back, she'll probably be ready to leave. We could hear the commotion in the hall earlier, she knows what's going on, she's just not ready to deal with any of it."

"Isn't that just avoidance." Sonny asked throwing one of her favorite comments back at her.

"Yes, and generally it's a bad thing." Lainy smirked. "But she's not delusional, she knows shell eventually have to deal with it, and is prepared do so, just not this second. Which is fine. Oh, and Brenda, she asked that you be mindful of Jason's injuries when you smack him."

"What?" Sam asked confused as Brenda remembering her earlier anger turned to a nervous Jason her hand hitting his chest with a loud thump.

"What was that for?" Jason asked unsure if he really wanted to know.

"That was for being a very sweet man." Brenda explained. "She told me about my room."

"Yeah well." Jason said rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "Wait, then why'd you hit me?"

"For having sex in my bed!" Brenda shouted preparing to hit him again.

"I'll buy you a new one." Jason promised moving out of her reach.

"Fine." Brenda accepted. "Now since thanks to you and Elizabeth and the fact that the only hotel in town is gone, I have nowhere to go." She began dramatically. "And don't even think I'm sleeping at Jakes." She glared at Jason. "Robin should be coming out of surgery." She continued moving to stand next to Elizabeth's door. "I'll just go where I'm appreciate." She shouted through closed door.

"Love you too Bren." Elizabeth's amused voice called back.

"Don't ever scare me like this again." Brenda ordered. "Between you and Elizabeth I'm going to wind up in an early grave." She sighed.

"How is she?" Robin asked wincing as she tried to move.

"Take the pain medication." Patrick urged her.

"I did." Robin protested.

"The doctor said you could have more, you're a Doctor yourself, we both know it's true." Patrick replied. "Stop trying to be tough."

"I'm not trying to be tough, I just..I was out of it for so long tonight that I just want to be aware for a while, you know." Robin explained. "So shut up and Let Brenda answer me."

"Ok I guess." Brenda shrugged. "I honestly don't know, she wont see me, or any one. Says she wants to be alone. Everyone eventually went home when we realized she wouldn't budge. They were pretty worn out themselves."

"But not the energizer bunny." Robin grinned at her best friend.

"Hey, I wasn't the one held captive all night." Brenda shrugged.

"Even if you were, you'd still be bouncing off the walls." Robin laughed.

"It's what I do." Brenda shrugged grinning. "Anyways one of Sonny's boys showed up to watch her door, so noone's getting in until she says so."

"I'll go check on her." Patrick offered.

"Oh and what makes you think you'll get in?" Robin asked amused.

"My charming smile." Patrick grinned. "And my Medical degree."

"I'd lead with the degree." Brenda offered.

"That's because you haven't been victim to my charming smile." Patrick smirked placing a gentle kiss on Robin's forehead before walking out the door.

"That's some ego." Brenda grinned.

"Yeah, it almost rivals your own." Robin teased. "But then again, he's not completely wrong, he got me with that smile."

"Your right, it must really be something." Brenda laughed. "But I doubt it'll work on Francis."

"You watch, he might just make it in." Robin insisted. "She likes him."

"And she doesn't like me?" Brenda asked with mock hurt. "Everyone likes me."

"Everyone?" Robin asked with a small smile. "Remind me to tell Carly about that."

"Carly doesn't count, she's Carly." Brenda shrugged. "So what's so special about your Doctor hottie that makes you and Elizabeth like him?"

"Well, I'm only after his body." Robin replied. "Elizabeth is just after his mind."

"Ok, Your going to have to explain that one to me." Brenda replied curiously.

"A Doctor Feel Good to see you Miss Webber." Francis said poking his head in the door.

"Patrick." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "You can let him in, and what did I tell you about all the Miss Webber crap?"

"Sorry, Elizabeth." Francis grinned stepping aside to let the doctor pass.

"So how's my favorite patient?" Patrick grinned.

"Don't let your girlfriend hear you saying that." Elizabeth laughed.

"Probably not a good idea, though her current position makes it easy for me to sedate her and avoid serious bodily injury." Patrick replied.

"Yeah, but you forgot, Brenda's here now to inflict any pain she can't." She reminded him.

"Dually noted." Patrick nodded. "So how's my second favorite patient?"

"Oh, you wound me." Elizabeth laughed.

"I heard you sent everyone home, now Elizabeth you didn't have to go through so much trouble just to get some alone time with me." Patrick teased.

"I'm I really that transparent?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, but Sadly our love can never be realized. I've fallen for the Charms of another." Patrick grinned.

"Oh, I don't know how I'll ever bounce back." Elizabeth laughed.

"Just give it time." Patrick said trying to keep the smile off his face. "So really, how are you?" He asked seriously.

"Glad you're here." She admitted.

"Why, need more help with your homework?" He teased.

"No, I can't sleep." She explained.

"Regretting sending your adoring fans away?" He asked.

"No, I mean. I would have never gotten some of them to leave if I didn't send all of them away, does that make sense?" She asked.

"So who did you want to leave?" Patrick asked curiously.

"The ones who were here for the wrong reasons." Liz shrugged. "So Doctor Feel Good? Really that's the best you could come up with?' She asked amused.

"Hey, it's good." He defended.

"Not your best work Dr Drake." She said shaking her head. "I know you probably want to get back to Robin but,...would you mind, I mean can you just stay till I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Patrick smiled pulling up a chair. "Now just shut your eyes and soon you'll be having those deliciously wicked dreams about me, that we all know you have."

"Well you see Patrick, well he's a flirt, a huge one." Robin explained. "When I first started working with him, it was nonstop, but he was like that with everyone, well everyone with breasts. I figured he'd give up and move on soon enough."

"_Patrick I could kiss you!" Elizabeth squealed throwing her arms around him. _

"_All the girls say that." Patrick grinned as they pulled apart. "But we're in a hospital Liz, you need to show some restraint." _

"_Oh I'll try." Liz laughed. "But, I really don't know if I'll be able to resist." _

"_Robin." Patrick said seeing her over Elizabeth's shoulder. _

"_Oh, don't let me interrupt." Robin said hoping her voice sounded less hurt to them than it did to her. She'd seen Patrick hanging out with that girl a lot lately, maybe he'd finally given up on her. _

"_So this is Dr Scorpio." Liz said smiling at the other woman. _

"_Robin, I don't believe we've met." She replied cooly. _

"_Elizabeth Webber." Liz said flashing her a smile. "I've heard a lot about you." _

"_Really?" Robin asked. _

"_Yeah, we seem to know a lot of the same people." Elizabeth nodded. "Between this one." She said pointing at Patrick. "And Brenda, I feel like your all I hear about." She grinned. _

"_How do you know Brenda?" Robin asked fighting the urge to grin at the fact that Patrick talked about her. "Wait, Your Elizabeth Webber, the model." _

"_As ridiculous as that sentence sounds, it's true." Liz nodded. "Patrick's just been helping em out with my homework." She explained. _

"_I'm sure." Robin replied her disbelief evident. _

"_No, seriously." Liz insisted. "You see, I'm an artist, or I try to be one." _

"_Your very talented." Patrick assured her. _

"_Your biased." Liz pointed out. "So anyways, I was taking this Human Biology class, one of my art professors suggested it. It's makes it easier to draw people if you understand what makes them up or something like that. You know study the skeleton, muscles how they work and move."_

"_That makes sense." Robin nodded. _

"_Yeah well, about a week into the class I realized there was a reason I wasn't a science major. Well Dr Quarter main, you know Alan right? Of course you do. Well anyways she offered to give me a hand, so I came down here one day to meet her for some tutoring but, she got called into emergency surgery. I ran into Patrick." _

"_And he hit on you." Robin replied with a small smile. _

"_Of course." Liz laughed. "Telling me how he was the best, brightest, most brilliant doctor to ever roam these halls. So I told him to prove it and, well I passed with an A minus." She said holding up her final. _

"_Good job." Robin replied. _

"_I couldn't have done it without him." Liz smiled. "But, you don't have to worry, our relationship is purely professional. I'm just after him for his mind, the body it's all yours." _

"_And what makes you think I want it?" Robin asked. _

"_Oh come on, strip away the ego, the lame come ons, and basic male stupidity and he's pretty easy on the eyes." Liz grinned. _

"_True." Robin smirked. _

"_That's all I am too you women isn't it, eye candy?" Patrick asked with mock annoyance. Elizabeth and Robin glanced at each other before turning back to him grinning. _

"_Yes." They replied. _

"_So anyways, I made a deal with him, he tutored me, and in return he get's a date." Elizabeth continued grinning. _

"_Oh really?" Robin asked glaring at the man in question. _

"_So what do you say, he'll pick you up at eight?" Liz asked. _

"_Excuse me?" Robin replied. _

"_I didn't say he wanted to date me." Elizabeth shrugged. "Now you can say yes now, and get it over with or, you can put me in the awkward position of annoying you until you say yes, and let me remind you, I spend a lot of time with Brenda." _

"_Well, since it is in the name of science." Robin teased. _

"_Of course." Liz nodded. _

"_Hey." Patrick said annoyed by the sudden turn of events. _

"_Make it eight thirty." Robin replied. _

"_He'll be there." Liz nodded. "I told you I could get her to go out with you, I never said how." she shrugged turning to Patrick. "Thanks again for the help." _

"So, that's how you got together with Dr Hottie." Brenda grinned.

"Well yes, and no. The first 'date' was a disaster." Robin laughed. "Somehow he convinced me to go on a scend, And then things got physical very fast, and I thought that was all it would ever be. He flirts with her constantly, still. At first I think it was just to annoy me, make me jealous or whatever. But, I think part of him just really likes the fact that she flirts back, and the fact that he doesn't have to worry about her misinterpreting it for more. It's kind of funny to watch, they'll keep it up until one of them cracks and gets embarrassed. Sort of like a battle of the wills. But, Elizabeth, she was a good friend to me she wouldn't let me give up on him and I know she's smacked him upside the head more than once for his male stupidity. Eventually we both admitted there was more, that we wanted more."

"Good for you, you deserve to be happy." Brenda grinned.

"I beginning to believe that myself." Robin replied. "I just wish she could be happy to."

"Yeah well the only way to make that happen is for us to pull our lovely ex's head out of his ass and make him realize he's a fool." Brenda replied.

"You're going to meddle aren't you?" Robin sighed.

"No." Brenda shrugged. "We are."

"You do realize, this is going to be a lot harder than it was to get me and Patrick together." Robin replied.

"Yeah, but you forget how much I enjoy annoying my ex hubby." Brenda grinned.

"So what's the plan?" Robin sighed knowing it would be easier to just go along with Brenda than try and fight her.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually she'd gotten Jason to get some sleep, he must have been really exhausted she mussed as she went to answer the door. Usually he woke at the drop of a hat but, he'd ben out light a light.

"Hi Mam, is Mr Spelly home?" A small voiced asked as she looked down confused.

"Cam?" Jason said surprised walking up behind her.

"Uncle Jason." Cam squealed flying into his arms.

"Is Spenelli up yet?" Lulu asked following the hyper boy inside.

"I'm ready to go Blonde one." Spinelli called running down the stairs as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

"Spelly." Cam smiled his attention torn from Jason.

"Hey midget." Spinelli grinned.

"Mr Sonny made us pancakes with choco chips in em." Cam informed the adults. "And were goings to the parks, Spelly and I are gonna play on the seed sawed."

"We sure are." Spinelli said enthusiastically.

"Uncle Jason, your hurted." Cam said his hand tracing the stark white bandage across his forehead, Jason smiled at the young boy who's concerned face so reminded him of his mother.

"I'm ok." Jason assured him.

"Did you get hurted in the accident?" Cam asked as Jason looked to Lulu for answers.

"Elizabeth called this morning to talk to him, she explained how there was an accident but, that she's ok." Lulu explained.

"Yeah, mommy says you saved her and baby. I'm gonna be a big broda." Cam replied proudly.

"I know." Jason smiled.

"Uncle Jason?" Cam began.

"Yeah buddy?" He replied.

"Are you gonna come play with me too?" Cam asked hopefully.

"I think I should go to the hospital to see your mommy first." Jason replied.

"Why?" Cam asked confused. "Aunt Brena and Lulu already tooks her home."

"They released her?" Jason asked stunned.

"Yeah, an hour ago." Lulu replied.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" He demanded.

"What for?" Lulu asked.

"To...to take her home, I mean I would have." Jason began.

"We have it covered." Lulu shrugged. "Brenda's helping her get cleaned up and then, she wants to see Cam."

"Mommy misses me alots." Cam declared proudly.

"She said she'd call you...when she feels like it." Lulu added.

"When she feels..."Jason trailed off annoyed. "Does Sonny know about this?"

"Elizabeth doesn't answer to Sonny, Unlike you." Lulu glared. "Come on Cam, we should go. We don't want to bother Jason and Sam anymore." She said taking his hand as she lead him out of the penthouse with Spinelli right behind her.

"Jason?" Sam asked unsurely.

"When she feels like it." Jason growled.

"Maybe you should just go over and see her." Sam offered unsurely.

"Why, she's made it perfectly clear she doesn't want to see me." Jason said frustrated. "Come on."

"Where are we going." Sam asked pulling on her coat.

"To Sonny's." Jason replied. "To find out what the hell is going on."

"Miss Webber." Milo called opening the door.

"It's Elizabeth." She yelled back limping to the door way.

"Mr and Mrs Corinthos are here to see you." Milo explained.

"You want me to kick them out?" Brenda offered excitedly.

"No, it's fine." Liz sighed. "I guess I have to face him eventually. Let them in." She nodded to Milo.

"Elizabeth." Sonny said shuffling nervously under her stare.

"Sonny." She replied cooly.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked concerned.

"Yeah." Liz nodded. "It's just a sprain." She said gesturing to the crutches. "I didn't really anything until a few hours ago. Monica said it was probably from being in shock. But, it should be fine in a few days, I just get stuck walking around with these. Thanks for taking care of Cam, he sounded like he had fun last night with Michael and Morgan."

"Anytime." Sonny said flashing her a grin.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Sonny asked confused.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"I wanted to see you, talk to you." Sonny began.

"About what?" She asked.

"How about he fact that you're my daughter?" Sonny asked frustrated.

"Does it make a difference?" She asked.

"Of course it does, it changes everything. You're my daughter and you're pregnant with." Sonny began.

"A mistake." She said throwing his own words in his face.

"Elizabeth I." Sonny tried to explain.

"You what? You were wrong? Changed your mind?" She demanded. "Because you seemed very sure of yourself. This child will ruin Jason's life."

"I should have never said that." Sonny sighed.

"Miss...Elizabeth." Milo interrupted. "Mr Morgan and Miss McCall are here to see you."

"Terrific." Elizabeth groaned. "Might as well let them in too."

"Elizabeth." Sam greeted unsurely. "Michael and Morgan told us you guys were here." She explained.

"Well visiting hours are just about over." Elizabeth began as the door opened once again. "For the love of god." She sighed turning expecting to see Milo again announcing yet another unwanted visitor.

"Mommy!" Cam cried dashing through the doorway. Elizabeth's face instantly softened slowly knelt down to intercept her son.

"Hey baby." She said hugging him tightly. "Look at you, you're a mess." She grinned smoothing a hand through his unruly curls.

"Lulu pushed Spelly in a mud puddle." He informed her grinning.

"Really." Liz laughed. "So where are Lulu and Spinelli?"

"Outsides, Lulu wont lets him come in, cause he'll just make a mess." Cam informed her.

"So she pushed him in the mid." Liz prompted.

"Yeah, so I had to saves him." Cam informed her.

"From the mud monsters." Liz nodded laughing.

"Their dangerous." Cam informed her seriously.

"I know." Elizabeth replied struggling to keep the smile off her face. "It was very brave of you to go in after him."

"Someone had to help him." Cam shrugged.

"He definitely needs help." Jason snorted causing Elizabeth to remember all her 'guests'.

"Why don't you let Brenda help you get cleaned up while Mommy talks to all these people?" She asked smiling down at her son.

"Ok, then I'll tells you and the baby about the park." He promised.

"We can't wait." Liz grinned as he took off down the hall with Brenda. "So." She began turning back to the assembled group with a tight smile on her face. "How can I help you?"

"We need to talk." Jason replied.

"At the moment I have nothing to say to you." Liz shrugged. "Or you." She added turning to Sonny as she struggled to stand back up.

"Elizabeth." Sonny began frustrated gently helping her off the floor.

"We actually did have a reason for coming over." Carly interrupted. "Craig and most of his men got away."

"So I heard." Liz nodded.

"Now they got what they wanted so, we may be worrying about nothing but," Carly began.

"They may come after us, because we saw his face." Liz sighed. "So more guards then? I don't want anything happening to either of my children, so fine whatever you feel is necessary."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Carly nodded.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about that statement?" Liz asked nervously.

"This place." Sonny began.

"What's wrong with my apartment?" Liz asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's great." Sonny assured her. "Just not from a security stand point."

"It would be better, safer." Carly began. "If you stayed at Sonny's."

"Somehow I don't think the term hell no, is strong enough." Liz replied coldly.

"Ok then, how about my old penthouse?" Sony asked "you'd be right across the hall from Jason, have your own space."

"Not going to happen." Liz replied.

"Ok, how about this, you can stay in Sonny's guest house. It's completely separate, you'd never have to see any of us if you didn't want to." Carly offered.

"So let me get this strait, I can stay in Sonny's house, Sonny's penthouse, or Sonny's guest house." Liz groaned. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'm throwing you over my shoulder and Locking you up in my penthouse." Jason spoke up.

"You don't have the nerve." Liz glared.

"Try me." Jason growled. "This isn't about you, or your independence. My child is at risk and I'll do anything to protect them."

They all watched as the couple stared at each other a silent battle of wills that neither was willing to back down from.

"Fine, have it your way." Jason said stepping forward.

"No, stop." Liz said halting his stride. "I'll go peacefully."

"Where?" Carly asked.

"We'll take the guest house." Liz sighed. "At least then Cam can play with the boys."

"Great, I'll help you pack." Carly smirked.

"But." Liz began shifting uncomfortably on her crutches. "I have one condition, Lulu gets to stay with me too, if she agrees of course."

"I want you to consider it your home, invite anyone you want to stay." Sonny grinned as Carly glared at him.

"Don't worry, Brenda's not coming, I wouldn't do that to you." Liz assured her. "Anyways she's going to be staying with Patrick and Robin, to help out when Robin comes home."

"Liz." Brenda said nervously running back into the room.

"What's wrong? Is it Cam?" Liz demanded.

"Oh god no, he's fine, getting dressed in some dry clothes." Brenda assured her. "Patrick called, they know your gone."

"Shit." Liz muttered.

"They know your gone?" Jason asked annoyed. "I thought you were released."

"I was." Liz sighed glaring at him. "Monica let me leave a little early, to throw off the reporters who were camped out, and now are probably on there way here."

"I heard you say your going to stay at Sonny's, it'll probably be better, harder for them to get to you." Brenda replied. "Why don't you guys go, I'll pack up some stuff for you and Sonny can have someone come pick it up."

"Ok, then we should get going." Carly nodded clapping her hands together. "So you need to grab anything before we go?"

"I'm all set I guess." Liz nodded. "Cam!" She called.

"I dressed myself." The three year old declared running back into the room.

"You sure did." Liz laughed as the adults all smiled down at him dressed in a pair of backwards overalls and one sneaker and one winter boot. "But, I guess it'll do for now. We need to go honey."

"Go where?" He asked curiously.

"Remember when you stayed at Sonny's last night?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, Mr Sonny makes pancakes." Cam nodded.

"Well were going to go stay with him for a while, ok?" Liz asked.

"Does that means I gets to play with Michael and Morgan?" Cam asked excitedly.

"Sure sweetie." Liz smiled. "But we need to leave now, go get your coat."

"Ok." Cam nodded agreeably running off.

"Don't forget his night light." Liz asked as Brenda helped her into her coat. "The one with the train on it, he wont sleep with out it."

"I remember." Brenda grinned. "Don't worry about anything."

"Thanks Bren, you're a life saver." Liz smiled.

"I try." Brenda laughed.

"You all set little man?" Liz asked as Cam reappeared in his coat.

"Carry me." Cam demanded holding his arms up.

"Oh honey, I can't." Liz smiled sadly as he pouted.

"Come here big guy." Sonny said scooping him up and tossing him onto his shoulders as the three year old squealed happily.

"Here." Brenda said handing Carly Elizabeth's purse. "Call me later Liz."

"I will." She promised as she unsurely made her way outside on the crutches.

"Elisabeth." Jason called after her.

"What?" Elizabeth sighed.

"We still need to talk." He replied.

"Milo, stop torturing Spinelli." Liz order amused as she watched the young guard hosing down his 'competition.'

"I'm just helping him clean up." Milo shrugged.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked trying to catch her breath as she stopped laughing.

"Long story, Brenda will fill you in, but I'm going to be staying at Sonny's, sort of." Liz explained. "I was hoping you'd come stay with me, for a while at least."

"You mean actually getting to leave Step monster's?" Lulu squealed. "I'm so there."

"Ok, Milo can you take her home so she can pack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course Miss...Elizabeth." He corrected at her glare.

"Don't worry, he'll learn." Max grinned moving closer as she began to unsurely tackle the stairs.

"Elizabeth." Jason began again annoyed.

"What?!" Elizabeth growled turning around they all watched horrified as he crutch slipped and she began falling forward.

"I got you." Max said heaving her into his arms as they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Max." Liz sighed.

"Just doing my job." He replied.

"You can put me down now." Liz said as he easily carried her down the remaining steps.

"Probably would be faster this way." Max said carrying her over to the waiting limo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Elizabeth." A voice called softly knocking on the door.

"Hey, come in." She said still struggling to get used to the stupid crutches. "Thanks for coming here, It's just easier for me."

"Not a problem Lainy replied. "Why don't we go have a seat." She said following Elizabeth into the small living room.

"So I still don't remember." Liz said unsurely after a moment of silence.

"And how does that make you feel?" Lainy asked.

"Frustrated and...honestly, relived." Liz admitted.

"How so?" Lainy asked.

"As long as I don't remember, I can pretend it's not true." Liz sighed. "It's all I can do to deal with all that's going on now. I don't think I can handle anything else."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Well let's see, first there's Sonny. He's not pushing, but I can see it every time we 'run into each other'. The questions, the guilt, the desire for a real father/daughter relationship."

"And that's not what you want." Lainy asked.

"Yes, no, I thought so." Liz sighed. "There was a point in time when I would have given anything for him to look at me like he does now, to want me in his life."

"But not anymore." Lainy prompted.

"Now..now it just feels so false." Liz explained. "I don't know what I want anymore. And I know I'm not being fair to him, to anyone really. I mean I lied to them, they should be furious, they should hate me but..."

"Do you want them too?" Lainy asked.

"Maybe, part of me does." Liz admitted. "Because then at least they'd be acting honestly. But then again they can't. Can't be angry with poor Elizabeth, the pregnant maybe rape victim."

"Have you spoken to them about this?" Lainy asked.

"No, I avoid them mostly, everyone." Liz sighed. "But especially Sonny and Jason."

"And how have things been with Jason?" Lainy asked.

"Strained." Liz sighed. "I don't regret this child, I never would or could but, it just makes things ten times more complicated."

Lainy nodded for her to continue.

"I mean put aside all the drama between Jason and I and then there's still Sam." Liz explained. "She's being so nice to me too. Which just makes it harder. I just, I know they weren't technically 'together' the night I slept with Jason, but it still has to hurt. I mean I slept with the man she loves, I'm having the baby she so desperately wants. Were not friends, we never have been but, I don't want to hurt her anymore. I know what it feels like to have someone step in, basically take over your life, or the one you thought you would have. I don't want to do that to her. Which just complicates things even further. I don't want to take anything else from her."

"Like what?" Lainy asked.

"Well the tonight for example." Liz began. "Sonny invited Cam and I over for Diner. I actually...I wanted to go."

"But you aren't because of Sam?" Lainy asked confused.

"Yes, no." Liz sighed. "I've been spending some time with Michael and Morgan. I talked about it with Sonny, well through Carly." she explained shaking her head. "He wanted to tell the boys the truth, give us a chance to know each other. I'm still not sure how I feel about Sonny, or what our relationship will become but, I did want to know my bothers. I mean I know them, we've spent time together, especially Michael and I. But that's another story. I wanted...I like being a big sister." She said with a smile. "And Sonny's actually been great about it, letting me spend time with them without forcing himself into the equation."

"So then where's the problem." Lainy asked.

"Kristina." Liz sighed. "Sonny wanted me to come over to diner to meet Kristina and I couldn't. Because..because she's Sam's sister."

"She's your sister too, just as much as Sam's" Lainy replied.

"She knows Sam. Sam's her big sister, her hero in fact." Liz sighed.

"You think that by your acknowledging her as your sister, it takes away from her relationship with Sam." Lainy nodded. "But, what about what's fair for Kristina, doesn't she deserve a chance to decide for herself if she wants you as part of her life too."

"That sounds like something Jason would say." Liz smiled sadly.

"Hey Princess." Sonny said as Kristina ran into his arms.

"Daddy I drew you a picture." Kristina said proudly handing it to him.

"Wow, this is great." Sonny grinned.

"Sam helped." Kristina admitted.

"Oh you did all the real work." Sam said ruffling her hair. "Come on, I'll help finish packing your bag."

"So, you excited for tonight?" Alexis asked motioning for him to take a seat. "I'm glad Kristina is finally getting a chance to meet her sister."

"Finally?" Sonny asked confused.

"Promise you wont flip out?' Alexis sighed.

"You knew!" Sonny exclaimed. "You knew and you didn't tell me? How could you."

"Keep your voice down." Alexis growled glancing back to the hall Kristina had just run down. "Yes, I knew." She explained. "When..when Kristina was sick, when I finally told you the truth so Morgan could be tested. Elizabeth heard the news, she was in Paris, some phot shoot or something, it doesn't matter. Anyways, she flew back. She found me, she told me."

"So she could get tested." Sonny sighed.

"Yes, but she asked me not to say anything, especially to you." Alexis explained.

"But she wasn't a match." Sonny realized.

"No, but she came pretty close, just not close enough. She even let them test Cameron, but neither of them were able to be donors." Alexis replied.

"And if she was?" Sonny demanded. "How were you going to explain that?"

"I asked her the same thing." Alexis sighed.

"_If I'm a match, and I hope I am, we'll deal with it then." Liz said calmly. _

"_Sonny's not going to buy it as a weird coincidence." Alexis replied. _

"_No he wont. I've spent so long keeping this secret, guarding it. But none of that matters. It's not worth a child's life, any child's, especially my sister's life." Liz replied determinedly. "I always wanted a sister, you know."_

"_Well, you have one, and hopefully you'll get a chance to know her." Alexis smiled sadly. _

"_That would be nice." Liz smiled back as they both turned their attention to the sleeping child. _

"After words, I told her she could still be a part of Kristina's life. Even if she didn't want her to know they were sisters." Alexis explained. "But everything was so crazy, with Sam and I and you and Carly and everything. She said it would just be easier if we pretended nothing had changed. So I agreed."

"You kept another child from me." Sonny spat.

"No, I respected the wishes of a twenty year old woman." Alexis defended. "I would have told you, I wanted to but, who was I to tell her to be honest with you?"

"Did she..did she ever tell you why?" sonny asked. "Why she didn't want me to know?"

"No." Alexis sighed. "And I didn't ask. It really wasn't my business. She obviously had her reasons for not telling you, for keeping it secret and I'll be forever grateful that she was willing to risk losing that secret to help Kristina. But, she came to me to save my daughter, our daughter, how could I repay that with betrayal."

"I just..." Sonny sighed. "When we were..well being held, I said I thought she hated me. Lulu, she told me she couldn't. But, I don't know, maybe she does. I just want to know why, why she couldn't tell me."

"Have you tried asking her?" Alexis asked pointedly.

"Sounds easy doesn't it." Sonny laughed bitterly. "She wont talked to me." He shrugged. "She'll talk to Carly, to the boys, to every single guard, everyone, but not me."

"Has Jason said anything?" Alexis asked.

"That's right, she wont talk to him either." Sonny said shaking his head. "So I guess I'm not even special in that way."

"Well maybe tonight you'll get a chance to talk to her." Alexis offered.

"Yeah maybe, if she was coming." Sonny sighed.

"Huh?" Alexis said confused. "But I thought you said she was ok with the boys and everything."

"She was, she is." Sonny explained. "She's sending Cam, so he can meet his Aunt Kristina. But she's not coming."

"But why?" Alexis asked confused.

"I thought maybe it was because I would be there, but I offered to go out, to let Carly handle everything, she said no." Sonny shrugged.

"Well She's been through a lot maybe she just needs more time.." Alexis nodded. "Or maybe it's just strange with Kristina because they've never actually met. She knew Michael and Morgan before...well everything acme out."

"No, it's something else." Sonny replied. "She said yes, when I asked her yesterday. She seemed excited. Then this morning she calls and says she'd rather not come. I just wish I knew what happened between then to change her mind."

"I'm ready daddy." Kristina said handing him her Little Mermaid back pack. "Sam says Elizabeth is an artist so we packed my markers, she can help me draw another picture for you, and maybe even one for mommy."

"Princess." Sonny said kneeling down and offering her a small smile. "Elizabeth isn't feeling well today, so she's not going to be able to come see you."

"Oh." Kristina said her disappointment obvious.

"But you still get to meet Cameron, he's your nephew." Sonny added hopeful that it would cheer the child up.

"Hear that big girl, you're an aunt." Alexis grinned.

"Ok." Kristina nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet her when she feels better." Alexis promised.

"When is she going to feel better?" Kristina asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Sonny smiled sadly. "Soon I hope."

"Me too." Kristina said the disappointment still evident on her face.

"How about we invite Jason and Sam over for Diner, that'll be fun huh?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Kristina grinned. "Will you come?" She asked turning to Sam hopefully.

"Sure, I can come." Sam smiled. "Will you be alright??" she asked Alexis.

"Don't worry about me, Jane's here." She said referring to the nanny.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." Sam replied.

"Have fun you two." Alexis called after them.

"Hey Liz!" Brenda called having let herself in. "Liz! Elizabeth!" She shouted getting to response. Johnny told her Liz was home, and Cam was over at Sonny's for dinner or something. "If you think by ignoring me, I'll go away you obviously know nothing about me!" Brenda called to the quiet house becoming worried. Even if she didn't want company, she'd have just said so by now. "Liz?" She called agin quieting as she listened for any response. She hurried down the hall to the first floor bedroom Liz was using until she was off her crutches to avoid the stairs. It was dark but she could faintly hear the shower running in the adjacent bathroom a sliver of light escaping from under the door. She let out a sigh of relief flipping on the light and walking over to the closed door.

"Hey Liz, it's just me." Brenda called knocking softly."Liz." She called agin getting no response. "Liz answer me or I'm coming in." She demanded praying it wasn't locked she slowly twisted the handle pushing the door open. She gasped when she saw what was on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Carly?" Jason asked glancing into the living room that had been overrun by hyper children.

"Jax came home today." Sonny replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jason said unsurely.

"No, it's not like that." sonny explained. "She said she wants to be with me, but she owed it to him to explain it in person."

"And you let her go?" Jason asked amused.

"I trust her." Sonny replied. "I don't trust him, but I trust her, I have too or this will fall apart before we even have a chance to begin again."

"I'm glad you finally realized that." Jason nodded.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." Sonny began handing Jason a beer. "About my relationships, mistakes I've made with my family, my friends."

"Were good Sonny." Jason assured him.

"I know, but come on, I haven't always been the best friend to you." Sonny replied.

"When it matters you are." Jason shrugged.

"No, I'm not." Sonny sighed. "I told..I told Elizabeth her baby was a mistake." He admitted. "I..when we first found out about the enduro condoms, when you told me." He explained at Jason's stunned look. "I saw Elizabeth, it was none of business, and I could tel she didn't want to talk to me about it, probably for more reasons than I knew then. But I forced myself in, like I always do. I don't even know why I said it, maybe I'm just really that selfish. I told her if she was pregnant, if she was pregnant with your child, that it would ruin your life."

"Why?" Jason demanded.

"I told myself I was being a good friend, that you were trying to work things out with Sam, a baby, especially one with Elizabeth could ruin that. I told myself I was only saying what you never would, or could." Sonny shrugged. "And I knew even then it was a lie. I was just scared what it would mean for me, not you. You deserve a child Jason, so much more than I ever could. Hell you've been a better father to my children than I ever was."

"That's not true." Jason sighed.

"Do you see the way they look at you? You're their hero, your Uncle Jason." Sonny smiled. "You told Michael we'd be ok, after he saw the hostage situation on the news, that you'd make sure. He believed you, he wasn't worried because you told him not to be, because you never gave him a reason to doubt you, you've never disappointed him. I have, many times. They all have that faith in you, even Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth doesn't have faith in me, not anymore." Jason sighed.

"Yes she does." Sonny smiled sadly. "When we were being held they kept moving us around, pairing us off."

"I know." Jason nodded.

"Elizabeth, she was so calm. Out of all of us, she did what she was told, didn't make trouble, kept a low profile. Carly god, she was in Craig's face every two minutes." He laughed. "And Lulu, well she's a lot like her cousin. The only time she spoke up was after Robin was shot, when Dr Drake was going to talk Emily through the surgery. He asked her who she wanted to help her. Elizabeth volunteered. Said she had experience with gun shot wound." He said pointedly. "The whole time she seemed so calm. When Emily hit the artery she panicked but, Elizabeth she tied it off, she didn't even bat an eyelash, she calmed Emily back down."

"They saved Robin's life." Jason nodded.

"They sat her next to me after that, Separating me and Carly to punish her or something." Sonny continued. "But she was just sitting there almost boredly. I asked her if she was ok."

"What did she say?" Jason asked curiously.

"She turned to me, and I realized it wasn't calmness after all, it was acceptance." Sonny said sadly. "She asked me if I believed in destiny."

"I don't understand." Jason said confused.

"Then it hit me, she had been just as scared as we all were. Just as terrified, just a panicked until..."

"Until what?" Jason asked.

"Until they pulled put the explosives." Sonny explained sadly. "They wired the lobby to explode and we all became ten times more afraid for our lives, afraid we wouldn't be walking away. every person in that building, except her."

"_Are you ok?" Sonny asked quietly. She turned as if surprised to find him next to her. _

"_Do you believe in destiny?" She asked. _

"_No, not really." He replied unsurely. "Do you?" _

"_I beginning to." She nodded. _

"_I think, we make our own destiny." He replied. _

"_Maybe, or maybe we just think that." She shrugged. "I mean it has to be destiny, fate, whatever you call it. How else can you explain this." _

"_Explain what?" He asked confused. _

"_This." She replied simply. "I think maybe you can cheat it, buy yourself some time, but in the end, it'll get you." _

"_So fate brought you here?" He asked. "I don't understand." _

"_It's ok, I don't really either." She shrugged. "It's just..it's just not fair." _

"They moved us around again before I could ever figure out what she was saying." Sonny sighed. "The past few days I've been going over and over in my head every time we spoke, every time I saw her. Looking for clues, for hints, something that told me deep down she wanted me to know, to tell me."

"I don't understand." Jason replied.

"That was my biggest clue." Sonny sighed.

"That she believed in fate?" Jason said confused.

"Her acceptance, her belief that, that was her fate."Sonny explained. "She was pregnant Jason, granted I didn't know that yet, and she believed she was going to die, in an explosion. Just like she almost had, like I believed she had all those years ago. She thought she'd cheated death, and it was coming to get her. She accepted that she would die, just like her mother had, like she thought she should have over twenty years ago."

"I don't see what this has to do with her having faith in me?" Jason asked.

"When you came in, dressed like one of Craig's men, I had no idea it was you, Carly pointed it out." Sonny began.

"She recognized my eyes." Jason nodded.

"I was watching Sam and Elizabeth, they were sitting together at the time. And I saw something, something Change, in her eyes, just for a second, but it was there." Sonny continued. "I didn't realize it until Carly nudged me and whispered you were there, that it happened the minute you stepped into that room. She was facing away from you, so there's no way she could see you, no way she could know, but she did, she knew you came. I could see it in her eyes."

"What did you see?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Hope, relief maybe." Sonny smiled sadly. "She'd been acting calm all night but, for the first time, I could actually see that in her eyes. Not fear or acceptance or even sadness but, calmness. She'd been ready to give up, to die until you walked into that room."

"Liz." Brenda said approaching her unsurely. "Liz come on, your ok." She said more trying to convince herself than the sobbing woman. She moved to turn of the rapidly cooling water watching closely but getting no response. "Elizabeth." She tried again gently touching her arm, she instantly recoiled from her touch.

"Brenda?" Liz asked as her head snapped up meeting her friends gaze.

"Liz Honey, what's going on?" Brenda asked worriedly grabbing a towel to wrap the shivering woman in. "What happened?" She asked the glass from vanity mirror crunched under her heels as she made her way back across the wreckage of the carefully decorated bathroom. "I sit the baby? Do you want me to call Lulu, or the hospital, I should take you to the hospital." Brenda thought aloud as she did her best to dry her friend.

"No please, I just...I don't want to go." Liz begged.

"Ok, I wont make you." Brenda sighed not sure if that was a promise she could keep. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Liz asked laughing bitterly. "I was raped, again."


	12. Chapter 12

Brenda fought the urge to throw up at her blunt statement, instead focusing on the task at hand, making sure she was ok, physically anyways.

"Your going to have to help me here." Brenda began calmly laying towels over the broken glass so it wouldn't cut into Liz's bare feet. "I can't carry you, Your going to have to help me, get you up and out of the tub."

"I can't even make myself feel clean this time, not even for a second." Liz said as if the other woman hadn't spoken. "I woke up and I could feel his hands, I can still feel them, all over me. I just wanted to feel clean but, The water, I can't make it too hot, it'll hurt the baby."

"I don't know what to do for you Liz, just tell me what you need?" Brenda begged her calm facade fading rapidly.

"I need to feel clean." Liz replied numbly. "But I never will be, never again." She said her head clunking against the cold white tile as she leaned back closing her eyes.

"I don't know what to do?" Brenda said softly.

"Liz?" Lulu voice called.

"Thank god." Brenda sighed. "We're in here, hurry!" She shouted back.

"Oh god, what happened?" Lulu asked as she ran into the bathroom.

"I..I don't know." Brenda replied tearfully. "She was like this, and I just,...She wont get up, I don't know what to do. She said...she said..."

"It's ok." Lulu said shaking the brunet. "We need to focus, you can't fall apart too."

"I'm sorry." Brenda said blinking back her tears. "What do we do?" she asked desperate for direction.

"Go get a blanket." Lulu ordered pulling out her phone.

"Jason is everything ok?" Sam asked worriedly as he hung up his phone the color draining from his face.

"I..I don't know." Jason said springing into action. "That was Lulu, something happened to Elizabeth. She thinks she remembered." He explained hurriedly rushing across the room. "She said...I have to go."

"Jason?' Sonny asked worriedly.

"I have to go." Jason repeated hurrying out the back door and across the lawn that separated the main house from the guest house.

"Can you stay with the kids, don't let them know...We don't know what's going on, no sense worrying them until...especially Cameron." Sonny began painfully.

"Of course." Sam nodded.

"I should,... I should call Lainy." Sonny nodded picking up his phone.

"We didn't want to risk her fighting us and slipping." Lulu explained as she lead Jason into the small bathroom.

"Elizabeth." Jason called softly kneeling down beside the white bath tub. "I'm going to picky you up now." He said as her gaze met his. "Ok, you can't stay in there." He continued keeping eye contact as he slowly moved his arms under her wrapping the blanket Brenda had placed on her more securely around her body as he lifter her into his arms.

"Elizabeth." He began calmly laying her down on the soft bed. "I'm going to go outside, Lulu will help you get dressed."

"No, don't leave me." She cried disparately clinging to him.

"Ok, it's ok." Jason assured her. "I'm not going anywhere." He said taking the soft white towel Lulu offered and gently drying her hair as Lulu began opening drawers and puling out clothing. He kept a hold of her hand calmly talking to her. About nothing in particular as Lulu helped her into some warm Pajama's. He fought to control his rage as he saw for the first time the true extent of what she'd been through. Gone was the heavy makeup, the concealing long sleeves, that hid her injuries.

"I...you need to tape my ribs." Liz said quietly wincing as Lulu raised her arm to pull it through the sleeve of her shirt. "They said someone kicked me." She continued quietly.

"I got it." Jason said quickly getting the medical tape from the destroyed bathroom.

"Should I have called 911?" Lulu asked quietly after they had her dressed as under the heavy comforter.

"No, I think she's ok." Jason sighed.

"She said they told her." lulu began confused. "But Brenda said she remembered."

"I..I don't know." Jason sighed.

"Lainy's here." Brenda said quietly opening the door a crack to poke her head in. "Sonny called her." She explained.

"Ok." Jason nodded. "Elizabeth, were going to let Lainy come in and talk to you, ok?"

She nodded numbly shutting her eyes.

"I panicked, I didn't know what to do." Brenda said ignoring the tears that streamed down her face. "She was just sitting there crying in the shower. I kept calling but it was like she didn't hear me."

"It's ok." Lulu comforted her. "I should have been here. I..She told me to go, that she was fine. I was damn determined to find out, to prove...I should have been here."

"How is she?" Sonny asked quietly walking into the small living room. "Sam's with the kids, I couldn't...How is she?"

"Elizabeth, I need you too look at me." Lainy said calmly perched at the edge of her bed.

"What?" Elizabeth asked tiredly opening her eyes.

"What happened tonight?" Lainy asked.

"I'm just tired, tired of pretending." Liz sighed. "It's too hard."

"Pretending what?" Lainy prompted.

"That everything's ok, that I'm ok." Liz replied quietly. "I had a dream, about that night, about that happened in the office. I woke up and I could feel his hands all over me, touching me, I just wanted to feel clean, I couldn't even do that."

"And that made you angry." Lainy nodded.

"I turned on the water, hot, real hot, but I couldn't step under it, I knew it could hurt the baby. I was so frustrated I just...I just started throwing things, anything I could get my hands on." Liz sighed. "My life is so out of control, out of my control, even a stupid shower. So yeah, I guess I was pretty angry."

"That's understandable." Lainy replied.

"Really, not to me." Liz said bitterly.

"Why didn't you talk to me about feeling this way?" Lainy asked.

"I...I figured if They thought, if you thought, it was better to just pretend it was ok." Liz sighed.

"Not for you." Lainy replied. "It's ok, not to be ok."

"Jason told me that once." Liz smiled sadly. "And it was, I could not be ok, because I had him."

"He's still here for you." Lainy replied. "He was here tonight."

"Yeah, he always is, he's here when I'm not ok, when I'm a mess, in trouble." Liz nodded. "But I can't let him do that anymore."

"Because it's not fair to him?" Lainy asked.

"No, this is completely selfish." Liz sighed. "I know he's be there for me, he wants to be, but I can't let him. Because as soon as it is ok, as soon as the danger passes, he wont be there anymore. I can't let him in again. I can deal with this, I can handle this, not very well obviously, but I'll get through it, I have to. But, the next time he walks away that, I don't think I'll survive."

"Ok." Lainy nodded. "I know you want to be strong, you want to prove you can do this, but you don't have to do it alone. It's ok to need someone."

"I don't want to need Jason." Liz sighed.

"It doesn't have to be Jason, there is a room full of people who are worried about you. They want to help you, you just have to let them." Lainy replied.

"It's just..I'm scared." Liz admitted quietly.

"I know." Lainy nodded. "Do you want to talk about your dream? What you remembered?"

"I didn't remember anything, well nothing new." Liz sighed. "But what does that matter, we both know what happened in that room."

"I don't." Lainy replied.

"Yes you do, and so do I and everyone else." Liz said bitterly. "I mean come on you don't repress good memories, do you? I'm not protecting myself from the fact that I wasn't raped."

"We can't know that, not for sure." Lainy replied.

"Yeah, but honestly, tell me the truth, it's the most likely outcome. That I'll remember... remember that I was raped." Liz demanded bitterly.

Ok, I know you all are ready to kill me so I'm going to take mercy on you and let you know that this wont be dragged out much longer. The question of was she or wasn't she will be answered in chapter 16. After some very unhappy responses I was going to go back and change the next chapter to answer the question of the rape once and for all but, I really like them as written and feel some things need to come before the revealing all that happened in that back room.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Elizabeth broke down, a gut wrenching week for him since the psychiatrist came out and told them, no Elizabeth wasn't ok, but that it was a good thing, that she was finally starting to deal with what happened. A week since she'd let him help her then began once again shutting him out. He worked, played pool, went to Jake's, hung out with Sam, Sonny Carly. It was as if his life was exactly the same as it had been before the hostage situation except for one thing, one huge thing.

"_Don't." Lulu screamed as he brought his foot back preparing for a stronger kick. "You'll hurt her baby." _

"_Baby?" He asked amused as the room gasped. "Our pretty little thing is knocked up and this is too good, do we know the father?" _

"_Yes, it's Jason's." Lulu replied terrified for her friend. _

He was going to be a father. It hadn't seemed real though, not really until...

"_Elizabeth." Jason said unsurely reaching her side. _

"_Hey." She said offering him a small smile. "Do you hear that?" She asked. _

"_Yeah." He said slightly confused. _

"_That's the baby's heart beat." Dr lee Explained. "See." She said gesturing to the small monitor. _

"_Is that, I mean.." Jason said blinking back the tears that filled hi icy blue eyes. _

"_That, right there." Elizabeth smiled taking his hand as she moved it hovering just above the monitor. "That's your Baby."_

He'd seen it, heard it's tiny heart beating steadily but, he wasn't sure what to do now. What would happen. Mostly because Elizabeth went out of her way to avoid him and the conversation about that exactly would happen once the baby was born. Then out of nowhere he got a call last night. Granted it was Lulu relaying a message from Elizabeth ,but it was a start. She had a doctors appointment Tuesday, and he could come, if he wanted to. Of course he wanted to, but did she really want him there.

"Hey." She called softly causing him to spin around.

"Elizabeth." He said smiling before shifting unsurely. "Are you... Carly and Lulu aren't back yet."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded. "It was sort of my idea." She explained. "Taking the kids to the Zoo."

"Oh." He replied.

"I was hoping, well that we could talk." She began unsurely.

"Ok." he nodded.

"I was going to go for a walk, do you want to come?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled reaching for his coat.

"Are we going somewhere in particular?" He asked curiously mostly to break the silence that had fallen since he'd accepted her offer.

"Yeah, where almost there." She replied. He'd been so preoccupied by the fact that she'd come to him, to talk to him, that he hadn't realized where they were going, it was a path he was all to familiar with. The guards kept a respectable distance as they entered the small cemetery. She didn't say anything until they made their way over to small stone bench that sat across from the grave. Taking a seat next to her his eyes traveled over the beautifully carved script.

Lily Corithos

"I've only been here once." Elizabeth began quietly. "Right after your 'resurrection'." She explained staring strait ahead. "They hadn't moved your headstone yet." She said motioning to the earth beside Lily's grave that still bore just the faintest impression of the heavy marble that had once rested there. "I don't know why I came, or hadn't come earlier." She sighed. "I grew up thinking my uncle was my father, his wife my mother. They had two kids, both older than me, both perfect, I never really fit in. Steven,, he..he sort of blurted it out one day. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, he was just a kid too. I was eight, I remember we were playing on the swing set in our back yard, one of the rare times Sarah was being nice to me. She always hated me, I could never understand why, Steven, he was nicer but, distant, they were really close, but I..I was always the outsider. He just said it, out of nowhere, your not our real sister, daddy just brought you home. I didn't understand what he meant, how it was possible, daddy brought me home, like a bag of groceries, just walked in with me, it didn't make sense. I went to my uncle, and he told me the truth, well sort of. That I was his sister's child, that she died. After that though, it was like they didn't even have to pretend anymore, the small amount of attention his wife paid to me disappeared, Sarah, well she delighted in taunting me about it, and my uncle, he was never really a big part of my life. He was a good father, to his own children, never missed a school play, a sporting event, birthday or anything, but me, I was always an after thought. It took me four years to muster up the courage to ask about you."

"What did he tell you?" Sonny asked unsurely.

"It was strange, I turned around and he was standing in my doorway, just watching." She began quietly. "With this look on his face. I'd never seen him look at me like that before. He told me I looked a lot like my mother had at my age. It was nice, the first time he really mentioned her, other than the fact that she was dead. I could tell he loved her, a lot. I could see the pain in his eyes because she was gone, and I just couldn't stop myself from asking. I knew I shouldn't, there had to be a reason he'd never said anything, but then again he's never even mentioned her until I'd asked, so I did. What happened to my father? His face changed, hardened, I was almost afraid of the rage I could see in his eyes. He said..he said 'Your father murdered your mother, I saved you from him, don't you ever forget that, I saved you.' I shouldn't have pushed, but then again I never seem to do the smart thing, so I asked who you were, what was your name."

"_Why do you want to know?" He demanded. "You going to go off, find him? You think he wants you? That he cares? He knew your mother was carrying you when he killed her, you would have died to if I hadn't been there. That bastard killed her, and you want to know about him?"_

"_I just..." She began terrified._

"_Maybe I should tell you, let you go find him. Your just like him." He spat. "She wouldn't have been with him if it wasn't for you, she could have been safe, happy with her family. Your just as much to blame for her death." _

"_Then why did you save me?" She asked unable to hold back her tears. _

"_I couldn't let you die, Because your Lily's child." He replied simply. "I thought maybe, just maybe that would be enough, because she was so good that it would override his bastard genes. But I guess I was wrong."_

"_No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She began. _

"_Your going to grow up to be just like him aren't you, destroying everything in your path." He nodded. "Maybe I should have let him have you after all. You two deserve each other." _

"_Why did you take me? Why didn't you just leave me with him?" She asked. _

"_Because, even though you're an ungrateful, selfish brat, he doesn't deserve you." He smirked. "And don't get any ideas of him showing up here for you, He thinks your dead."_

"_That's why you took me, to punish him?" She asked stunned. _

"_No, I saved you." He insisted. "If I hadn't you'd be dead by now. His pain, it's just a bonus." _

"I never spoke to him about you again." she said sadly. "I was terrified, I didn't know what to think. I had nightmares for months about it. This big imposing man coming after my pregnant mother, killing her. I was so scared, scared that you were that man, that you'd come fater me, that I'd be like you."

"I'm sorry." Sonny said fighting the urge to find and kill Lily's brother.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." She sighed. "I don't want you to go after him." He looked over at her stunned by her statement.

"Please." She continued. "Please promise me you wont."

"Elizabeth he stole my child, he kidnaped you." Sonny began.

"I know." She cut him off. "God I know. But it's over, it's in the past and I don't want to go back there. I walked out of that house with my head held high, I walked away. I got my revenge."

"What about mine?" Sonny asked bluntly.

"I know it's not fair but, he's not a terrible man, seriously he's not. He has a wife, kids that love him." She explained. "And he lives in fear of you now, afraid you'll find him, make him pay. He'll be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life waiting, isn't that enough."

"No." Sonny sighed. "But because you asked, I wont do anything."

"Thank you." She said offering him a small smile.

"How did you get your revenge." He asked curiously.

"After..After I was raped." She began closing her eyes at the memory. "I told him, I went to him, and he didn't believe me. Called me a liar, told me I just wanted attention. That's when I realized, he just didn't care. I was fifteen and alone in the world. I didn't want to be alone so, I decided to find you. I knew my mother's name was Lily, and your last name was Corithos. I heard him once muttering under his breath after I did something that annoyed him, about that bastard Corithos's spawn. I figured even if you were everything he said, that at least you might care about your own flesh and blood. So I did some research, spent hours at the local library going over old newspaper stories, I found out the truth. Then one day I came home and found him sitting in my room, all the stuff I had found about you, my mother was in his hands."

"What did he do?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"Flipped out, yelled screamed, the usual. But this time, this time I got angry too." She smiled. "Yelled at him, called him a liar. He told me to drop it, to forget about you, and I said no. I stood up to him, told him I was going to find you. He threatened me, told me if I tried to leave he'd call the cops, he'd never let you near me. But it was an empty threat, we both knew it. I laughed in his face, asked him "Call the cops and what? Say the Baby I kidnaped is trying to escape?'. He told me If I left, that I could never come back. But I didn't care. So I threw some clothes in a bag, took the papers from his hand and turned to leave."

"_My mother would have wanted me to do this." She said not bothering to turn around to face him. "To find him. I hate you. I hate you so much, I know you don't care about that. But do you even care that she would have hated you to?" _

"_I saved you." He protested weakly. _

"_You stole me." She corrected spinning around glaring at him. "You stole me, and she may have forgiven you for that, because I honestly believe that on some level you really think you 'saved me'. But the way you treated me, made me feel like a mistake, that I could never measure up, unwanted, she'd never forgive you for that."_

"_I saved you." He repeated softly but she could see the truth in his eyes, that he knew what she said was true. "She'd understand." _

"_She wouldn't, she'd hate you." She replied "Just like I do.. Who knows, maybe she would have forgiven you, I do."_

"_You forgive me?" He said stunned. _

"_Not for you. Your not worth carrying this hate around. I wont let you take anything else from me, so I forgive you." She explained. "But I have to wonder..." _

"_Wonder what?" He asked unsurely. _

"_If my father will." She smirked for the first time seeing true terror in his eyes. "Good bye uncle." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking calmly out the door. _

"I got on a bus, and came here." She finished.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I was sixteen, scared, confused, on my own for the first time." She shrugged. "I didn't know how to approach you, then I'd start with the what ifs. What if you didn't want me, what if you didn't like me, what if I didn't like you. I just got out of one bad situation I wasn't about to dive into another so I figured I wait, find out more about you, what you were like, maybe even meet you before I said anything. But, before I could do any of that, I met Jason."


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know how much you know about the night we met." She said casting a glance at him as he sat beside her listening intently.

"You met at Jakes." Sonny shrugged.

"He came running to my rescue." She said with a small smile. "You see I went there looking for trouble, and I found it. More than I could handle and then suddenly he was there. He rescued me from some handsy drunk and I gave him hell for it."

"I can imagine." Sonny said shaking his head.

"At the time I had no idea he even knew you." She continued. "We talked, I was feeling so lost, so alone, unsure of everything. I mean I put on a brave face when I left my uncles but, it was my home. My world shattered and I didn't know how to fix it. He was dealing with losing Michael, we bonded. I was probably just a silly kid to him, but he listened to me, took me on bike rides. All of the sudden I didn't feel so alone. Then I found out he worked for you, or with you, however you two put it. It threw me. I wasn't sure how to work that information out in my head. I didn't do it intentionally but I learned a lot about you through him, who you were, the kind of man you were. I even got to meet you. I was half afraid you'd know the second you saw me, and half afraid you wouldn't. That's when I decided not to tell."

"Because I didn't know you were my child just by looking at you?" Sonny asked confused.

"No, I met you and I liked you. You were kind to me and I thought...I don't know, I guess I wanted to see if you liked me for me, not because I was your daughter. I know that wasn't fair, but I didn't want to be another obligation." She sighed. "Over time I began to believe you did."

"I did, I do like you. I mean" Sonny began.

"I know." She smiled. "I wanted to tell you, it almost burst out of my mouth so many times, every time I tried, life happened, for lack of a better explanation."

"I don't understand." Sonny replied.

"The first time I made the conscious decision to tell you, I took a walk." She explained. "To clear my head, work out exactly what to say because, hi, I'm your presumed dead son, oh and they were wrong it's a girl, congrats, sounded pretty lame in my head." She laughed. "But anyways, I was walking and I stumbled across Jason, right after he'd been shot. I found him bleeding in the snow and that's when it hit me."

"When what hit you?" He asked confused.

"I was in love with my father's best friend." She smiled sadly. "Not that it's why I didn't tell you, because I was only seventeen and Jason...well he didn't see me that way. But, it did make it harder. Especially when I found out the reason he was lying there bleeding, not caring if he lived or died, was because you betrayed him."

"Elizabeth I." Sonny began regretfully.

"Don't." She said holding up her hand. "This isn't about making you feel guilty. I'm just trying to explain. The next time I decided to tell you was after Jason left town. After you married Carly. I found you at the hospital."

"When Carly lost the baby." Sonny nodded sadly.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't tarnish the baby's memory like that." She sighed. "It would be like I was trying to make it up to you, you lost one child, so here's another."

"You sat with me, held me, cried with me." Sonny said painfully recalling the day.

"I never liked Carly, for obvious reasons but, I remember when I found out she was pregnant, that you married her, I was a little excited, I was going to be a big sister." She replied sadly. "Then the third time, the last time I decided I was going to tell you once and for all, Jason told me you were dead."

"Elizabeth I." He began.

"I told you this wasn't about making you feel guilty." She cut him off. "I was angry with myself for not telling you, for being scared of how you'd react."

"Did you..did you honestly think I wouldn't have wanted you, have loved you?" He asked hurt.

"No, not at that point, I knew you, very well. But I also knew Jason was very loyal to you."" She replied. "I was afraid that by telling you, I'd gain a father but, lose him. So I figured this way I could have both, pretty much, I mean you were in my life, and I had him but...we all know how that ended. In hindsight I shouldn't have worried, I mean look at him and Courtney." She said bitterly. "When I left I was angry, so angry with him, with you, with myself. I just couldn't tell you. I couldn't be around any of you. And then he moved on, so quickly. I felt like, like I had imagined our relationship, if you can even call it that. Obviously he didn't feel about me the way I did about him, or he wouldn't have moved on so quickly with..with my aunt. I was embarrassed enough with out that coming out. I mean what we could have been one big happy family? Yeah right, and Maybe I could have been a bridesmaid at their wedding." She laughed bitterly.

"You still hate her." Sonny sighed.

"She's your sister, and she's gone, I know you loved her but, she screwed me over." Liz sighed. "She pretended to be my friend, god I was so stupid. I was there for her, when she married AJ, when she was fighting with you and she walked all over me. And she knew..she knew, how I felt, was always pushing me to forgive him. She just stepped in and...I'm sorry, I just can't forgive her. I don't hate her but, I'm still mad."

"Ok." Sonny nodded.

"After I got pregnant, I just figured it was time to move on. I was eighteen and pregnant, I had enough to deal with. Jason and I were on speaking terms, so were we. But it was just...easier to keep up the lie at that point." She sighed. "Not that I lied. You know that's how I rationalized it. Noone ever asked me if Sonny Corithos was my father so I never had to lie. But back to what I was trying to say, why I brought you here."

"Why did you?" He asked.

"I came here after I left Jason. After he'd started seeing Courtney." She sighed. "I needed someone to talk to and Lulu was so busy with her Mom and Dad's wedding, she was so happy and excited I didn't want to rain on her parade with my crap. She's my best friend, but Jason was the one who I always went to when I felt like this and I didn't have him anymore so I came here for the first time. I just sat here staring at your headstones. For the longest time I just sat and then it hit me and I laughed. I was doing to you exactly what I was so mad at you for doing to me and at least you didn't know what you did, I was doing it knowingly."

"I don't understand." Sonny said confused.

"I was letting you believe I was dead." She explained motioning to the headstone. "There we were, the Corithos Family all buried right in front of me. Father, Mother and Child. So I started talking to you, to both of you. For five hours I sat here and I told you what I thought it would have been like if we had actually gotten the chance to be a family. All three of us. The life I wished we could have had."

"What was it like?" Sonny asked sadly.

"It was great." She smiled. "It would have been I know that. I talked about how she would have taken me to dance classes, girl scouts, school everyday. How you'd be late some times but almost always be home for diner and read to me before I went to bed, how we'd go to the park. Then when I got older how protective you'd be of me. How she'd help me get ready for my first real date, and you'd...you'd be downstairs terrifying the poor boy who'd been brave enough to ask me."

"Sounds nice." Sonny smiled.

"It was, it was nice, a nice dream and I realized then that was what I was looking for, and you couldn't give it to me, not anymore. But I still wanted it, even now, part of me wants it so much it hurts." She said turning to face him. "I want a dad, a real dad."

"I want that too., I want to be your dad." Sonny replied.

"Do you know why I went to Jason's the night of the blackout, the night we..." She trailed off unsurely.

"No." He replied as she turned starring back at Lily's grave.

"Cam asked me why he didn't have a daddy." She said quietly. "I'd been waiting, terrified for years, and finally he asked. I explained about Zander, that he was gone. The he asked if I had a daddy. I couldn't..I couldn't lie to my little boy. So I ran. I left him with the nanny and took off, I didn't really have a destination in mind. We were staying at the metro court at the time. Our apartment was being painted it was supposed to be done by the time we got back from my photo shoot in Paris but, it wasn't so we were staying there. I walked downstairs and I saw you."

"With Kristina." He nodded.

"I was already worked up from before and I saw you two sitting there, with that massive sundae and I snapped." She said shaking her head. "It was all I could do to walk over there and yell at you, demand my god damned ice cream."

"I would have boughten you some." He smiled sadly.

"I know, I was furious because I realized the only reason I wouldn't get any, wouldn't get to have that relationship with you was because of me." She explained. "Part of me resented her too, because she got to have you, and I didn't, my fault or not."

"Is that why you don't want to meet her?" he asked unsurely.

"No, I just...I was just confused, emotional and I did what I always do, went to Jason." She explained. "I might have even confessed it all to him that night but, he'd just seen Sam and, well you know. Things just started happening. Jason and I spent years being friends, more than friends, doing this never ending dance of are we or aren't we. The entire time I knew him, we'd kissed twice, just two times and then that night...I know you don't want to hear about it, and trust me you're the last person I want to talk about it with." she said offering him a shy smile. "But it was like we went from zero to a hundred in ten seconds flat. It just happened. I wont say it was a mistake, because it created this child." She said placing her hand on her slightly rounded abdomen "but, if I wasn't pregnant, honestly I think I might." She admitted quietly.

"What I said to you, when I first found out." Sonny began.

"I don't want to talk about that." She sighed. "I don't want to rehash everything we've done wrong. Because I know I've made a lot of mistakes to. I just want...I want to put it all aside, and move forward."

"A fresh start?" He asked hopefully.

"Sort of." Elizabeth smiled taking his hand. "I'm not going to start calling you daddy, I'm not ready for that. It would be fake, and stupid, I just want a chance to have a real relationship with you, and who knows maybe some day it'll be a father/daughter one."

"All I want is a chance." Sonny smiled flashing his dimples at her. "And I know it wont be easy, but I want this, I never want you to doubt that. Never for one second doubt that I want you, that I love you."

"We'll see if you keep saying that after you really get to know me." Liz grinned.

"I will." Sonny smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

He was early, but he'd been in such a rush to ensure he wasn't late that it was almost a relief. Elizabeth had reached out and included him, he wasn't about to throw it all away by showing up late, or not at all. He was surprised to see Johnny standing outside what he knew to be Robin's room. He'd been guarding Sonny this morning and he'd just gotten off the phone with Sonny who said he was at home. Johnny spotted him nodding at his unasked question.

"There was a problem this morning." Johnny explained as Jason made hi way over.

"What kind of problem." Jason demanded.

"Nothing serious." Johnny said with a small grin. "Milo's just a little to young sometimes."

"What did he do?" Jason asked furiously.

"Hey calm down, he'll learn." Johnny laughed. "Though even Max had to admit he's got to be pretty thick to call a pregnant woman fat."

"He called Elizabeth fat?" Jason asked confused.

"Not really." Johnny grinned. "It's just, well it seems she's outgrown her jeans and she was pretty angry about it. We were all steering clear but he couldn't, poor kid. So anyways, they're all eating breakfast at Sonny's and he asks if she wants some pancakes well, Elizabeth says, "Why not, I'm already fat, might as well get fatter, right?' Well we all know better than to say anything.

"_Big fat model can't even fit into her pants." She muttered furiously between bites. "Stupid Jason, and stupid hormones, it's not fair, why do I have to get fat?" _

"_Your not fat." Sonny replied from experience. _

"_Really?" Liz asked bitterly. "Because skinny people usually fit into their pants. Right?" She asked glancing around. They al knew better avoiding her glare but poor Milo. "Right?" She asked daring him not to answer her. _

"_Um, I guess." He said unsurely. _

"_Your not fat, I bet you fit into your pants." She replied. _

"_But, I'm not pregnant." Milo replied. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Liz demanded. _

"_I just...I mean your pregnant, your supposed to get fat." Milo explained even as Max and Johnny stood across the room silently motioning for him to shut up. _

"To make a long story short, he wound up covered in her breakfast, the girls got an arm." Johnny grinned.

"I know." Jason sighed.

"_You know what Jason." Liz said furiously. " Never mind, Just go away."_

"_Go away?' Jason asked stunned. _

"_You know leave, you should know what that means, you do it so well." Liz spat. "I already told you, I don't know where Carly is, I'm not dating Rick. Not that it's any of your business. Your with Courtney now, remember her, blonde, perky, not me." She said glaring. "Now that we have that all strait you have no reason to ever speak to me again." _

"_We're friends." He began. _

"_Friends." She laughed bitterly. "You accuse all your friends of helping someone kidnap your bosses wife?" _

"_I didn't mean." He sighed frustrated. _

"_Just leave me alone!" She shouted. "We're not friends, were not anything. You're a stranger, I look at you and don't even know who you are. Your not the man I thought you were, so go away and leave me alone." She demanded. "GO!" She shouted furiously as a piece of red glass shattered against the cold steel door beside his head. _

"Jasey!" Brenda squealed spotting him.

"Jasey?" He asked annoyed.

"We were just talking about you." Robin smiled as he stepped into the room. Judging by the glare Elizabeth was sending him, that couldn't be good.

"I heard you tried to start a food fight this morning." Jason said with a small smile.

"What!" Liz asked indignantly. "Well..it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Jason asked confused. "How is it my fault?"

"Shouldn't have gone there man." Patrick sighed.

"That I'm fat, that I can't fit into my jeans, that I'm so hormonal I threw my breakfast at Milo, all your fault." Liz said triumphantly.

"How is that?" Jason asked.

"Just stop." Patrick begged. "You're a man, it's always the man's fault, that's why."

"That doesn't seem fair." Jason replied.

"Oh, you want to talk fair?' Liz asked as Robin and Brenda tried not to laugh. "You carry this baby, you get fat and emotional, and then, then to top it all off you squeeze it out. Because let me tell you Jase, there's no fun like child birth. But, your right, it's not fair, I get to do all that while you, You just prance around in your tight little jeans and t-shirt. Look at me, I'm Jason Morgan, look at my perfect body, aren't I just god's gift."

"I...I should have stopped talking a while ago." Jason sighed.

"Probably." Patrick said shaking his head.

"We should go." Liz said standing up a she glanced at the clock. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye." Robin and Brenda said giggling as Jason unsurely trailed behind the hormonal woman.

"I don't know why I"m so hungry, I wasn't this hungry when I was pregnant with Cam." Liz rambled as they stood in the hospital cafeteria.

"Probably my fault to." Jason nodded.

"Or maybe it' because I threw my breakfast at Milo." Liz continued grabbing a cookie. "Ok, that's a lie because Sonny just made me some more. And If I had any pride I wouldn't have eaten it but...I was hungry."

"It's on me." Jason said handing the cashier a twenty before she could reach for her purse. "Least I can do." He offered lightly.

"I guess so." Liz sighed gathering her hot Cocoa and cookies.

"So." Jason aid as they sat at one of the small round tables. "We really need to talk."

"Ok." She sighed. "First, I was eventually going to tell you about the baby, I just wanted to wait and see...well it's not important now. Secondly, I'm not going to keep you from your child. After it's born we'll figure it out, but other than that, can we just not do this now?" She begged. "Please?"

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good." She said quickly finishing her cookie. "I was going to head up to see Alan, you want to come?"

"Sure." He nodded standing.

"Jason, Elizabeth Dear, how lovely to see you." Edward began excitedly rushing over to them.

"I'm very hormonal today, so before you even starting on god knows what, let me warn you, be careful Edward." Elizabeth warned.

"Of course, I was just going to say how lovely you looked." Edward blustered as Jason looked on in amazement on how she could seemingly do the impossible and make the old man back down. "How's Alan? I meant to see him before I left the hospital but everything's been so crazy."

"He understands, you have more than enough on your plate right now.' Monica smiled taking her hand. "And I want to thank you, for what you said, or rather had Jason relay to him."

"I was just telling him the truth." Liz smiled. "He's always been so good to me, you all have."

"You gave him a reason to fight, to hold on." Monica smiled tearfully.

"He has a whole room full of reasons right here, but I was happy to give him another." Liz said returning her smile. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." Monica said ushering him over to his door.

"You two." Liz said sternly looking back at Jason and Edward. "Play nice."

"I''ll keep them in line." Emily said offering her former best friend a shy smile.

"If you can actually manage that you may want to forget this whole Doctor thing and go work for the United Nations, they could really use your help." Liz said shaking grinning.

"Elizabeth." Alan smiled.

"Hello." Tracy said politely. She wasn't quiet sure what to make of this new situation, this girl was Lulu best friend, but she wasn't quiet sure when and how she became involved with her estranged nephew.

"Hey." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Tracy said standing. "Now you rest, no stress." She ordered Alan.

"How are you feeling, really? "Elizabeth asked taking the seat Tracy vacated.

"Not great." Alan replied honestly. "But, I'm hanging in there."

"Good, you'd better." Liz smiled.

"How about you?" Alan asked.

"Not great, but I'm hanging in there too." She smiled. "The baby's healthy, Cam's healthy, what more can I ask for?"

"You're a very smart young woman. It takes some of us a lot longer to figure that out." Alan nodded. "Oh, I'm supposed to let you know, Jason gave me your message." He said nodding to the sonogram print out that sat on his bed side table.

"I know, Monica told me." She smiled.

"I think the nurses are growing sick of me showing it to them." He laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Would you have really named the child Edward?" Alan asked grinning.

"Maybe." Liz grinned. "But then again, if I really wanted to annoy Jason, I can always name it Brenda."

"Did you want to go in?" Elizabeth asked as she walked back into the hallway.

"Did he ask for me?" Jason asked.

"Of course not." Liz shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked confused.

"Well, your not exactly close. You normally go out of your way to avoid him, all of them, well except Emily of course." Liz replied. "Why would he set himself up for that disappointment."

"When he asked for me last time, I came." Jason defended.

"I know, but he was dying, or we thought he was." Liz sighed. "Look your not close to your family, I get that. It doesn't make you a bad person. I like Alan, he's always been nice to me. Your relationship with him is none of my business."

"Do you want me to go in and see him?" Jason asked.

"If that's what you want." Liz said frustrated. "Look, it wasn't a judgement, or a request even, it was just a question. He's your father, do what you want but, I know he'd love to see you."

"So you do want me to go in." Jason said confused.

"Not if you don't want to." She sighed. "Don't do this for me, or even him. Do what you feel. Isn't that what your always spouting at me?"

"Your so sure he wants to see me." Jason began.

"He's your father, he loves you, of course he wants to see you. I've got enough father issues of my own without taking on yours to. But Jason, just remember noone wants to be an obligation." She replied coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." She said flagging down Johnny.


	16. Chapter 16

"Elizabeth." Sonny greeted. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly seeing her somber expression.

"Lulu's watching Cam, I was hoping you could take me down to the PCPD." Liz asked.

"Is everything ok?" Sonny asked again.

"I...remember." She replied bluntly. "I remember everything."

"Jason!" Sam exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jason asked worriedly running downstairs.

"You'll want to see this." Sam explained gesturing too the tv.

"Were Live at the Port Charles Police Department where Face of Deception Model, Elizabeth Webber entered two hours ago flanked by a security team and her Newly reacquainted Father Michael 'Sonny' Corithos Jr. We have unconfirmed reports that Miss Webber has recovered from her temporary amnesia and is currently giving her statement to Local Police officials. President and CEO of Deception Cosmetics, Brenda Barrett's office, has once again issued the statement of no comment.. Will we finally get answers to...here she comes."

"Miss Webber, Miss Webber." The reports cried crowding the steps as Sonny's guards and the PCPD by some twist of fate worked together to control the crowd.

"I"d like to Thank everyone for their thoughts and prayers during this ordeal. It's true I have remembered. But now, I'd just like time to process and deal with everything that's been happening. So I ask that you please leave me and my family alone." Elizabeth said calmly. "Thank you." She finished as Sonny ushered her through the crowd to the waiting limo.

"Well there you have it." The reported said turning back to the camera. "I guess were going to have to wait longer for the questions on all our minds this is.."

"Jason?" Sam asked as he turned the TV off. "Maybe we should call or..."

"If she wanted to see me, she would have called." Jason replied.

"But maybe." Sam began.

"Are you ever going to give him a break?" Sonny asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Jason." Sonny replied. "And I'm not pushing, or I'm not trying to." He quickly explained. "But he's been carrying around a lot of guilt over what happened in that hotel, and eventually you need to talk to him."

"I know." She sighed.

"Are you trying to punish him?" Sonny asked unsurely, torn between being her father and Jason's friend.

"No, god no." Liz replied. "And I know it's hard, with you being in the middle. I'll talk to him." She promised.

"Good, because he's on his way over." Sonny grinned.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Well he's coming over to discuss some business with me, but it can wait." Sonny explained. "Let him know I'll talk to him later." He said grabbing his coat.

"Hey, wait Sonny you can't just." Liz called furiously after his retreating form. She sat in his living room torn between the urge to talk to Jason and the urge to flee but before she could make up her mind, he was there.

"Sonny I...Elizabeth." Jason said surprised to see her.

"He um, he had somewhere to be." She said lamely. "He'll talk to you later. Actually he sort of thought maybe we should talk."

"And what do you think?" Jason asked unsurely.

"I think he's right." She sighed.

"Ok." he said taking a seat on the opposite end of the sofa.

"I..I guess you know I remembered." She began nervously.

"I saw the news yesterday." He nodded.

"Yeah, that was special wasn't it." She sighed.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I"m ok." She said offering him a small smile. "And I honestly have you to thank for that."

"Me?" He asked confused.

"Sonny asked if I was punishing you, and I'm not, I wasn't...I mean maybe on some level, I didn't do it intentionally."

"Elizabeth." Jason said cutting off her rambling.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I wasn't raped, he...number four, he didn't rape me."

Jason whole body relaxed at her simple statement she smiled sadly realizing that what happened in the hotel had been weighing as heavily on his mind as it was hers.

"I'm happy for you." He replied. "That sounds really stupid, I'm not really sure what your supposed to say."

"I know, there's not really a hallmark card for this thing." She laughed. "Congrats on not getting raped."

"Yeah, I don't see that being very popular." He smiled.

"I wanted you too know, you didn't fail me." She continued.

"Elizabeth I." He began.

"Don't even start with me, who do you think your talking to?" She asked with a small smiled. "I know you Morgan. I know you've been blaming yourself for this, for not being able to 'save' me, it's who you are. And...and I could see it in your eyes. That night, after he brought me back into the lobby, I looked over at you. You looked away. You couldn't even look at me, I could see it, the guilt, but this wasn't your fault, and you couldn't have done anything without putting my life and your own and even everyone else's that was in that lobby at risk."

"I just..." Jason sighed.

"I know." Liz smiled taking his hand. "You're a good man Jason Morgan, but your not god, you can't fix everything, you can't protect everyone. And in the end, it was you who saved me from being raped, even though you weren't physically in that room, in a way you were."

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"I remembered the night before last." She explained. "It all just sort of came back to me in this big jumble. I spent most of the night sorting it out, trying to work through the mess. I called Lainy in the morning and we had a long talk, then I just wanted to move past it. I knew I had to give my statement still, So I asked Sonny to take me. We've been working on building a relationship. He was great, and I know it wasn't easy on him, to walk into the PCPD and just sit there and hold my hand while I went through it all but, he did it. I really needed a father that morning and he was one, my father."

"I'm glad you two are working it out." Jason nodded.

"Me too." She smiled. "And now I think we nee to start doing the same, working it all out, figuring out where we stand. But first, I'd like to tell you what happened in the back room."

"Elizabeth I...you don't have to, I mean you don't owe me an explanation." Jason replied.

"I know, but I want to give you one." She explained.

"Ok." he nodded for her to continue.

"After he took me back there, I knew what was coming, I was screaming, crying begging him to stop." She began painfully. "I was...I was fifteen again. He'd ripped my dress in half, he was touching me, and I was frozen. Then suddenly he stopped I was half relived, half terrified as I looked up to see him unbuckling his belt, and then, then the baby kicked. Well maybe not kicked because I don't think it's big enough to do that, but it moved, I could feel it inside of me and I realized I wasn't fifteen, I wasn't that scared girl grabbed in th park. I had told myself I wasn't going to go through that again, I wasn't going to let anyone touch me like that again but, here I was about to be raped by another faceless man. So, I sat up and I don't know what he was expecting but, I ripped off his mask. I could hear your voice in the back of my head. That day, the one when you taught em how to fight back, you said men like that use your fear, they enjoy it, it makes them feel powerful. So I took away his mask and I wasn't as afraid, I took away some of his power. He was pissed, he slapped me, and then...then it was like something snapped inside me..."

"You don't have to do this, really you don't." Jason repeated. He could feel her small hand trembling in his own and he wanted nothing more than to make it all ok again, to fix this for her but, she was right he couldn't. He couldn't always fix things.

"No, I need to do this, for me." She smiled sadly. "Lainy thinks that where I started 'disconnecting' I don't know if she's right, but it's still kind of weird. I mean I remember it, but it's almost like it's not my memory, like it's happening to someone else, does that make sense. I know it is me, was me but, I guess she's right, I started disconnecting, distancing myself from the situation. I hit him as hard as I could, scratched him, kicked anything I could do. I kept thinking over and over again, don't stop, you can't give up, you have to protect the baby, and Cam, Cam needs you. Then suddenly he was screaming, I don't even know how I did it, honestly I couldn't tell you. But I looked down and I had a knife in my hand. I had to have taken it from him, somehow. The knife, it was..it was bloody, I stabbed him, right in the side. I'm not sure how deep it was, but that's when..that when I knew I'd won. I don't think I hurt him as much as I pissed him off. I knew what was coming next, so I dropped the knife and just curled up into a ball, I had to protect the baby, that all I could think about. I don't remember it hurting, but then again I wasn't in any pain until the next day. It had to have hurt, I mean there were so many bruises."

"I..I saw." Jason swallowed painfully recalling her battered body.

"Lainy says it's shock, but I was just so determined to keep the baby safe, nothing else mattered. Eventually, he got bored, or tired, I don't know, but that's when he dragged me back to the lobby, and well you know the rest." She finished. "I freaked out on Lulu, I could hear her voice, but I couldn't see 'her' you know, everyone was a threat. I was just...I was just so focused on keeping myself safe, keeping the baby safe but I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I had to hold on, my baby needed me. Then, then Lulu saw the blood, I told her it wasn't mine."

I remember." Jason nodded.

"I looked over at you, I saw you and you looked..you looked proud of me, for a second before you looked away, guiltily." She smiled sadly. "That's when I knew it would be ok. You knew about the baby. You'd keep us safe, and you did."

"Elizabeth I." Jason began.

"Remember when I asked you about being in the building when it exploded." She asked.

"Yeah, you wanted to know if you were to." He nodded.

"That I don't really remember still, I mean I wouldn't, apparently I was unconscious. I remember fighting you though. Before I realized it was you I mean." She shrugged. "You saved us. I wont lie, I wont sit here and pretend you did it just for the baby. I know even if I hadn't been pregnant, even if we hadn't slept together, hell even if we hadn't spoken in years, that if we'd been in the same situation, you'd have stayed for me, with me."

"Elizabeth I." Jason began.

"I know." She cut him off giving his hand a squeeze. "Remember when you told me about your accident?" He nodded for her to continue. "How you were two people, Jason Quartermain, who died in the car crash, and became Jason Morgan. I sort of feel that way. I mean I have all my memories, but Elizabeth Webber left her Uncle's house at sixteen and became someone entirely different. That night at Jake's when we met, when you 'rescued' me. I don't know if you even realize how much impact you've had on my life. But wether we were friends, more than friends, or fighting, I always knew I could count on you. When things got bad, when I wanted something that hurt worse, I knew I could always come to you. Maybe you couldn't always fix it, but you could listen and most of the time, that was enough. And now we've created this life, this child that will bond us forever." She said gently pressing their clasped hands over her swollen abdomen. "And I need you to know, I was going to tell you. I would never keep you from your child Jason. I just needed time to see...I just needed time."

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked unsurely. "About the baby, about us?"

"Were going to do what's best for this baby." Elizabeth replied. "Were going to love him or her and raise them together."


	17. Chapter 17

"Together?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Yes." She nodded. "Your this child's father and I want you in their life. However much or little that is, is completely up to you."

"I don't understand." Jason began confused. "You said we would raise the baby together."

"We will, maybe not in the traditional sense." She explained. "We can keep it informal or if you'd feel better have papers drawn up."

"Papers?" He asked confused.

"For joint custody." She explained. "Whatever you decide, let me know."

"I don't need that, I know you wont keep me from our child." Jason replied.

"Ok, but I'd understand if you wanted to, just incase." She shrugged.

"Incase of what?' He asked.

"I don't know, things happen." She shrugged. "You don't have to decide now, take some time think it over, talk it over with Sam."

"Sam." He sighed.

"She's going to be a part of this child's life too." Liz nodded. "I mean she's your...well I'm not quiet sure, I mean you were engaged then...she's part of your life. Just think it over and let me know." She said standing. "Are you coming to my doctors appointment Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Jason nodded. "Do you want me to, I mean I could pick you up."

"Ok." She nodded. "About nine?" He nodded. "I"m worn out, I think I'm going to take a nap before Sonny get's back and starts force feeding me." She smiled. "I'd walk you to the door, but you know where it is and my feet hurt."

"I think I can find it." Jason smiled.

"You sure?" She teased. "Cause I can have Max or Milo, he's around somewhere, hiding from me." She grinned. "Show you out."

"I'll be fine." Jason said shaking his head.

"Alright." She shrugged smiling. "Bye Jason." She said walking away. He was tempted to call out after her, to say 'no, I'll see you later' but the word froze on his tongue as her simple statement tore through his heart.

She was relived to make it to the safety of her bedroom before the first tear fell it hurt so much worse than any blow from that bastard number four ever could to say that to Jason. To say good bye, they didn't do that. But she had to, she had to start doing it, she had to maintain the distance. She had to protect herself because if she didn't say it to him, it would just hurt worse when he finally said it to her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Sam asked watching him throw clothes into his small black duffle bag.

"I don't know, we're having some problem's on the Island." Jason shrugged. "I'm just going to look into it, a few days probably."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to going out of town now?" She asked. She'd been waiting, ever since Lulu's exclamation in the lobby that Elizabeth was pregnant with Jason's baby for the proverbial other shoe to drop. She'd been boughten some time when Elizabeth had amnesia but, once she saw the brunet on the news, declaring to have her memory back, she knew her time was running out. But then Jason came home two nights ago telling her he'd actually spoken to Elizabeth, they'd had 'the talk', and she was still here. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"I have to go." Jason sighed.

"Is it...I mean do you guys think the 'problems' could be Craig?" Sam asked unsurely, Jason's silence was the only answer she needed.

"I'll cal you." He promised gathering his bag. "If you need anything."

"I know call Sonny." She smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to." He replied giving her a chaste kiss as he hurried out the door.

"What's wrong, do I have something on my face?' Elizabeth asked.

"No." Michael replied.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Elizabeth asked confused. He had been paying way more attention to her than normal all morning. "I mean I know I'm getting pretty big but, you've seen a pregnant woman before."

"Uncle Jason asked me to look out for you while he was gone." Michael explained.

"Well then, I guess I'm in good hands." Liz said shaking her head. "But I don't think he meant to literally watch me all the time. Why don't you sneak into the kitchen and grab me something out of your mom's stash before your dad get's home."

"Dad say's junk foods not good for the baby." Michael replied.

"Yeah well dad doesn't know everything." Liz said annoyed. "Junk food is good for the baby."

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, because it keeps the mommy happy and if her little bro helps her get it, she shares." Liz grinned.

"Ok, I thin she has a bag of cookies hidden in the cleaning closet." Michael grinned.

"See, your taking real good care of me already." Liz laughed following him down the hallway.

"Mom's gonna flip when she finds out we ate these." Michael said happily stuffing as many oreos as he could in his mouth.

"No she wont." Liz assured him. "Because you see to be mad she'd have to admit they were hers."

"And she doesn't want dad to know about her junk food hiding places." Michael realized grinning. "I like having you as my big sister."

"Stick with me kid, I'll have you eating pizza for dinner in no time." Liz laughed.

"Dad will never let us have pizza for dinner, only mom does." Michael explained.

"That's just because you don't know how to work around the system." Liz grinned. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

"Really?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Sure, that's what big sisters do." She shrugged. "Now eat up, he'll be home any second."

"Elizabeth." Sam said surprised opening the door to find her.

"Hey." Liz said shifting nervously.

"Jason's not, I mean he's still away." Sam said unsurely.

"Yeah, I know the thing tehy wont say has to do with Craig, so we know it does.' She said sharing a small smile with the other woman. "I actually came to see you."

"Me? Why?" Sam asked confused.

"We need to talk." Liz replied. "And I think with Jason being out of the country, now's the perfect time."

"Ok." Sam said unsurely.

"Can I come in?" Liz asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sam said stepping aside to let the other brunet in. "Have a seat, do you want anything, I think we have some juice, or."

"I'm fine." Liz said awkwardly taking a seat on the familiar leather couch.

"So." Sam said taking a seat in the chair across from her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Jason." Liz replied bluntly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Jason." Sam repeated warily.

"How..how much do you know about our history?" Liz asked.

"Up until the night you two...I didn't even realize you two were that good of friends." Sam replied quietly. "But lately, lately I've been getting an earful, from just about everyone."

"I'm sorry about that." Liz sighed. "I wouldn't believe most of what you hear anyways. People had a lot of wilds ideas about Jason and I, the truth I guess wasn't as interesting."

"What is the truth?" Sam asked.

"Jason and I met at a time when we were both so lost. He'd just given up Michael, and I...I had just left my entire life behind, not that it was all that great, but it was mine, and I left it for something I wasn't even sure if I wanted. It was almost like we were two drowning people clinging to each other. Or at least I was clinging to him, and somehow, we made it back to shore together. We were friends, people didn't get it, they just couldn't understand why or how we could be friends, but we were and then everything changed." Liz explained.

"How?' Sam asked unsurely.

"Sonny and Carly slept together." Liz replied.

"So." Sam asked confused.

"They weren't always like they are now." Liz said with a small smile. "Sonny and Carly hated each other and Jason was always in the middle. Even after Carly took Michael and married AJ, Jason just couldn't turn his back on her, well more like he couldn't turn his back on Michael. Carly knew that, used that little boy to manipulate him. Sonny was always trying to get him to see that. Sonny slept with Carly to show Jason who she really was. I just don't think he ever took the time to realize that Jason knew. He's not stupid, he sees Carly for what she is, and still he loves her. He walked in on them, and the betrayal, his two best friends betraying him like that."

"I didn't know." Sam said surprised.

"Yeah well it's water under the bridge now." Liz shrugged. "But then, then it almost destroyed him. He left the penthouse, I don't know where he went or what really happened. But somehow, one of his enemies got him. He was shot. I found him, just lying there, bleeding in the snow. I don't know how I did it, but I got him up, took him to my studio. He stayed there with me for a month while he was healing. He wouldn't see either of them, Sonny or Carly. People found out he was staying with me, and since we couldn't tell them he was shot, well they just assumed..."

"You were sleeping together." Sam nodded realizing.

"Yeah." Liz laughed. "It was ridicules, I was barely seventeen at the time and he...Soon after that he found out Carly was pregnant with Sonny's baby. Even though they betrayed him, he still stepped in and fixed it. He got Carly to marry Sonny and then, he took off. He came to me, right before he was leaving, to say goodbye, to let me know. It meant so much, I mean Jason doesn't do that. He doesn't answer to anyone, not that he was answering to me. What I mean is he doesn't tell people when he's leaving usually. Except for Sonny and Lila when she was alive. Sometimes Emily. But normally he'd just be around one day and the next gone. He'd done it twice before, before he was shot, left town. I hadn't even known about it until he'd already left, so it just meant a lot that he counted me as one of the people worth saying goodbye to. He was gone for a long time, almost a year. I didn't even realize how much I missed him until one day he was back."

"_I'll have a number three and a ice tea." _

_Liz nodded writing the order down she was truing to walk into the small kitchen when she felt it. Spinning around her gaze fell on the door, and there he was standing in the courtyard offering her a shy smile through the glass. "Jason." She whispered the order pad falling from her hand and landing with a thud at her feet. She wasn't even sure her feet touched the floor as she flew out of the diner. "Jason!" she cried leaping into his waiting arms. "Your really back." She asked almost afraid it was a dream. _

"_I guess this means you missed me." He smiled brushing her curls from her face. _

"Things were complicated, I was seeing someone, Lucky Spenser." She continued. "It was actually pretty serious. We spent years, years doing this dance of our we friends, more than friends, it's to dangerous to be in my life. Years." She said shaking her head. "But every time we tried to take it to the next level, it fell apart. Life got in the way, things happened. Before the night of the blackout, Jason and I had kissed twice, just twice."

"Your in love with him." Sam stated.

"I've been in love with him since I was sixteen years old." Liz admitted. "I don't know how not to be. But, he loves you, not me. I know Jason, better than he'd like." She said smiling sadly. "I know I could use this child, use my pregnancy to 'steal' him away from you. He offered to marry me when we first found out about the faulty condoms."

"I know." Sam said quietly.

"I said no." Liz replied meeting her gaze. "I wont sit here and lie to you, tell you I didn't want that proposal to be real but, it wasn't. If he had come to after that night, told me he loved me, wanted me, I wouldn't have given you a second thought. But, he didn't, he doesn't want me, not the way I want him to. That's why I waited so long to tell him about the baby, part of me was still hoping maybe, just maybe he'd wake up one morning and realize he couldn't live without me." She said tearfully. "And I knew, I knew as soon as I told him about the baby, it would all change. He'd want me, want to be with me for this child, and that would hurt worse than watching him with someone else. I just need you to know that. He choose you. I think deep down I've always known we wouldn't have worked out anyways. We had so many chances, it just never worked. That has to mean something right? I just...we're going to be part of each other's lives now, were not friends, we never were and I'm not going to pretend we'll ever be. But, for the sake of my baby, for our family I think we needed to get this all out into the open, clear the air so to speak. I just wanted you to know I'm not going to be your Courtney."

"Courtney, I don't understand." Sam said confused.

"Yeah, my aunt, Courtney." Liz said bitterly. "She came into town and I was nice to her, even before anyone knew she was 'Sonny's sister'. I thought we were friends, I supported her when she married AJ, when everyone was telling her she was ruining her life, I stood by her. I listened to her, and in return she did the same for me, except she used everything I said to basically take over my life. I don't think I've ver felt so betrayed in my life as when I found them together. I...I wouldn't so that to someone else, even someone I'm not friends with."

"So your saying if Jason came to you, told you he loved you, wanted you back, you wouldn't care at all?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't believe him." Liz admitted quietly. "Baby's are supposed to bring people together right? But this one, this child is the proverbial nail in the coffin for me and Jason. And I'm beginning to think that it's a good thing. I've been carrying around this image of what we were, could be, and I know most of it was me, that I created most of it in my head but, after a while it felt so real. Now I can finally let go, really move on. If you and Jason...whatever happens between the two of you, wether you get married or, whatever, I'm going to do my best to make sure I don't have any effect on it."

"This...this isn't what I was expecting when I opened that door." Sam said with a half smile.

"Yeah well, I figured I've turned enough people's lives upside down for one year." Liz said shaking her head.

"Is this why, I mean am I why you've been avoiding Kristina?" Sam asked unsurely.

"No." Liz lied badly. "Maybe, I just...she's your sister."

"She's just as much yours." Sam replied. "She's had it rough, she wants to meet you and I wont lie, since you've been so honest with me, I wasn't exactly thrilled about having to share her with you too. But, with everything going on now, with Alexis, and everything, she could use all the big sisters she can get. Like you said, wether we like it or not, our lives our connected now, and who knows maybe someday we could be friends."

"Stranger things have happened." Liz nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

"And then the ball went into the pond, Max pushed Francis into gets it." Cam giggled.

"What's going on in here?" Carly asked.

"I'm telling the baby abouts my day." Cam said proudly as he talked into Elizabeth's rounded stomach. "Shh Mommy fells asleep again."

"She sleeps a lot." Michael commented from his place on the floor playing a board game with Morgan.

"Pregnant women do." Carly replied.

"Can I go over to Elizabeth's for dinner?" Michael asked. "She invited me." He insisted at his mothers unsure look.

"I guess so." Carly shrugged. "Let your dad know though."

"Ok, were having Pizza." Michael grinned.

"Don't tell him that." Carly warned. "And save me a slice."

"Ok." Michael nodded.

"Guess what? Uncle Jason's home." Carly smiled. "He's talking with daddy now."

"Jason." Liz murmured her eyes fluttering open.

"I tolds you not to wake her up." Cam glared.

"Oh, it's ok." Liz said stretching tiredly. "You have a nice talk with the baby?"

"Yup." Cam nodded.

"So what's this I hear about Jason?" Liz asked trying to sound casual.

"He's home." Carly grinned seeing relief in the brunets eyes. Liz had been trying to hide it but, she'd been worried since he'd left, hell she'd been worried herself but, stress wasn't good for the baby.

"That's good, Sam must be thrilled." Liz commented trying to stand Michael rushed to her side grabbing her hands and pulling as hard as he could.

"Uncle Jason!" All three boys cried flying over to the man as he walked int the room Liz groaned as Michael abandoned her sinking back into the chair.

"He's in the room for two seconds and everyone forgets about the fat lady." Liz grumbled as Carly laughed.

"Hey." Jason said making it to her side quickly. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks." She said as he gently pulled her up. "Pretty soon I'm going to need a fork lift." She teased. Jason studied her carefully. He'd only been gone a week but she'd grown a lot.

"Stop looking at me like that, I know I'm huge." Liz said playfully slapping his arm. "And it's all your fault. I wasn't this big with Cam, but Dr. Lee say's it normal, I think she's just being polite though."

"You look good." Jason smiled.

"Nice save." Liz laughed she suddenly stopped.

"Are you ok?" Jason Asked worriedly.

"Give me your hand." Liz smiled. He looked ta her confused as she grabbed his hand gently placing it on her stomach. "Just wait." She said at his confused look.

"The baby kicked." Jason grinned feeling the tiny thump against his palm.

"I tolds her not to kick mommy, it's rude." Cam said.

"It's what babies do hon." Liz smiled. "You used to kick me all the time. I told you it doesn't hurt."

"Unless they get a good shot at your kidneys." Carly added shaking her head.

"Her?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Cam's convinced it's a girl." Liz explained.

"It is, the baby told me." Cam nodded.

"During one of their talks." Liz explained smiling. "Personally, I think it's a boy."

"Nope." Cam grinned. "It's a sister."

"We'll see." Liz laughed.

"What do you think Uncle Jason?" Cam asked.

"I think your right buddy, it's a girl." Jason grinned as Cam triumphantly smirked triumphantly.

"Your both brats." Liz laughed and then as if she'd suddenly realized she was doing it she quickly dropped Jason's hand "Excuse me, I have to pee, for the millionth time today. " She said hurrying out of the room as she distanced herself physically and emotionally from the man in question.

"So how goes the evil plan?" Robin asked smiling as Brenda pranced into the room.

"They talked, she wont spill to much but, their talking now." Brenda sighed. "Hey Lainy."

"Hey." Lainy smiled having become fast friends with the energetic brunet. "So what's this evil plan?"

"To get Jason and Elizabeth back together." Brenda said bluntly. "Hey you can help."

"Oh no, she's my client. I'm ethically bound to stay out of this." Lainy said holding up her hands.

"Your no fun." Brenda pouted.

"She could lose her license." Robin laughed.

"Oh like Liz would sue her for getting her back with Mr tall blonde and obnoxious." Brenda said waving off her best friend. "Come on, were getting nowhere."

"Nope." Lainy grinned. "I would never break confidentiality. But, I did have this client once, she had a thing for married men."

"What does that have to do with anything?' Brenda groaned.

"Elizabeth would never go after a 'taken' guy." Robin said catching on.

"Oh, so what your saying is we have to get rid of Sammy." Brenda grinned.

"I said nothing." Lainy shrugged.

"Fine, more credit for me when I pull this off." Brenda grinned. "Or should I say us?"

"What are you going to make me do now?" Robin asked nervously.

"Don't worry, this will be fun." Brenda assured her. "Were just going to play our favorite game."

"You don't mean." Robin began.

"Yup, and make sure she's well within earshot when we do." Brenda smirked.

"I invited Sam over for dinner, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to come back yet. Your both welcome, unless you'd rather spend some time alone." Sonny offered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jason asked.

"She wont be here." Sonny said answering his unasked question. "Michael's going over to have dinner with her and Cameron in the guest house. The two of them are quiet amusing actually, teaming up to conspire against me."

"Conspiring against you?" Jason asked confused.

"He was sneaking her junk food." Sonny explained with a grin. "Well actually Carly's 'hidden' junk food and now he's over there getting sugared up all the time."

"I'm surprised you allow it." Jason smiled.

"Yeah well, what am I going to do?" Sonny shrugged. "Don't tell them I know, they think there sneaky."

"I wont." Jason laughed. "How has she been? I tried calling but..."

"She's been good, going out more." Sony replied. "The boys love having her around, especially Michael. Morgan's getting to that independent stage and Cam, he follows Michael around worshiping him." Sonny laughed. "Even calls him Uncle Michael. He..he started calling me grandpa. I mean Liz still calls me Sonny, and that's fine but, it fells good to hear him say it, more real you know."

"Sonny." Liz called walking into the room. "Oh, your still here." She said freezing. "I mean, sorry, I don't want to interrupt."

"No, it's fine, what do you need?" Sonny asked smiling.

"Hey I got the number." Lulu said walking in behind her. "Your back." She said surprised to see Jason.

"We just need to fax something if it's ok?" Liz asked.

"Sure." Sonny nodded gesturing to the machine. "Anything important?"

"It's just some papers for the new campaign." Liz explained. "I told Brenda we'd fax them to the Paris office as soon as Lulu, Nicholas, and Lucky signed them."

"So it's all finalized?" Sonny asked.

"Yup, Brenda and I made the final decisions this morning." Liz smiled.

"Does this mean I'll actually finally get to see this mystery campaign?" Sonny asked grinning.

"You can see it when everyone else does at the press conference." Liz replied.

"Press conference?' Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous." Liz admitted. "Well thanks for the fax machine, I should see what Cam's up to." She said hurrying from the room.

"It's going to be great, she has nothing to worry about." Lulu said shaking her head at her best friends antics. "I think she's just really nervous because this time it really is all on her, she's putting herself out there."

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Jason asked confused.

"The new line." Lulu said surprised when he still look just as confused. "Wow, I figured you'd have at least known about it, I mean she's been working on it for over a year. Deceptions branching out into the Fashion world. She designed the whole line."

"I had no idea." Jason admitted.

"Yeah well, I guess you don't really have much of an idea about much when it comes to her." Lulu shrugged turning to follow her friend.

"When she graduated she mentioned something about Brenda offering her a creative position." Jason sighed sinking into the plush sofa. "How could I have not known about this?"

"Jase, come on man you can't start worrying about stuff like this. I mean Elizabeth was, is really good at keeping the things she wants to secret." Sonny began.

"But this isn't some 'secret' Sonny." Jason cut him off. "This is her dream. She always used to come to me, talk about these things. I'm just trying to figure out when that stopped. Before..before the blackout, we were friends, we'd gotten back to the place we were before your 'death', or at least I thought so. I guess we weren't as close as I thought. Now that I think about it, we hadn't talked, not really in a long time. I'm just trying to remember the last time we had a real conversation. My god, when was the last time I asked her how she was and she didn't tell me fine, or ok, or great. When did I just start excepting those answers, caring enough to see past that fake smile. I was just to damn wrapped up in my own life to care I guess."

"You were both busy." Sonny offered unsurely. "I mean she knew she could come to you if she needed to."

"But that's just it, she did." Jason sighed. "The night of the blackout, she came to me, she needed me to be her friend, to listen to her. I could tell it was important, I was just so angry at Sam, at Rick, at everything."

"That's understandable." Sonny nodded.

"No, it's not, and it's not ok." Jason replied frustrated. "I was hurting and I used her. Her Sonny, of all people, Elizabeth, the person who's always been there for me, saved my life, listened to me. And she did, she listened to me, she listened while I went on and on about Sam, and what I just saw and I...I kissed her. I used her Sonny. I used Elizabeth, your daughter, I used her."

"You used her, to get back at Sam?" Sonny asked unsurely this was an awkward situation all around, Jason was his best friend, like his brother, but Elizabeth, was his daughter.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Jason sighed. "I mean, it wasn't about revenge. Have you wanted to find something that hurts worse?"

"Elizabeth?" Carly asked concerned seeing the brunet leaning against the wall about to burst into tears. "You ok?"

"Fine." She choked out hurrying down the hallway. Jason was right, you shouldn't eavesdrop, you never know what your going to hear, but at least now she knew the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

"Your in so much pain you just think the only way to get rid of it is to find a different pain, a worse pain, one that will make you forget about the reason you were hurting in the first place." Jason tried to explain. "I do that, I go out, start a fight, do something stupid, to forget. That's how I met Elizabeth, she does it too. But for the first time, I didn't want to do that, I couldn't. She was there and I just, I wanted something that would make me forget, but not like that. I just...I wanted to feel something, something real, something good, and she was there...I don't know why I did it, I just couldn't stop myself, she was standing there, telling em it would all be ok, and I kissed her. She pulled back, She told me, that it was a mistake, and then, then she kissed me back."

"If she hadn't been there, what do you think would have happened, what if she never showed up?" Sonny asked.

"She would have, or I would have run into her." Jason shrugged.

"But what if you didn't?" Sonny asked.

"I would have, don't you get it. Whenever shit like this happens." Jason sighed. "Whenever my life spins out of control, she's there. I don't know why or how she does it, but she's there. I was shot twice, almost died and both times she found me. How do you explain that?"

"I can't." Sonny shrugged.

"You ok?" Lulu asked concerned.

"Just tired." Elizabeth lied.

"Don't do that, we're best friends remember, I know when your lying." Lulu replied.

"It's just...I'm...I was the thing that hurt worse." Elizabeth sobbed.

"I don't understand." Lulu said trying to comfort her friend.

"If he said it was a mistake, that it was anything else, that would have been fine." Elizabeth tried to explain through her tears. "I shouldn't even care. I can't care, about this, about him. I don't want to care anymore, why do I?"

"Because you love him sweetie, you have for a long time." Lulu sighed.

"Well I don't want to." Liz sobbed. "It just hurts to much, it always did. Why do I love him when I know it's just going make me wind up here, hurt, crying, alone."

"You can't make yourself stop loving anyone, it's not that easy." Lulu replied. "And maybe you are hurt, and crying, but your not alone. You've got me, Brenda, and Sonny and the boys, hell even Carly."

"Carly, I thought you were trying to cheer me up." Liz replied.

"I like Carly." Lulu laughed. "She's nice to me."

"She's being nice to me too, and it scares me." Elizabeth said smiling through her tears.

"Ok, we've got Lily." Brenda began.

"You." Robin laughed.

"Of course, the best." Brenda smirked. "Then there was Hannah, I never actually met her but, I heard things. Carly, Alexis."

"Carly again." Robin added.

"She only gets counted once." Brenda reminded her. "Sam."

"Excuse me?" Sam said spinning around as she heard her name.

"Of no, we weren't calling you, just talking about you." Brenda smiled.

"We talked about this, Say things in your head then out loud." Robin groaned. "We weren't talking about you, not exactly. It's just this stupid game we play."

"Game?' Sam said confused.

"Yeah, we take a person we know, in this case Sonny." Brenda explained. "You list there serious relationships and then we take each person, and see if they fit into their 'type' you know. Or if they have one at all."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Sam said still confused.

"Well, take Robin for example, we've got Stone, Jason and finally Patrick." Brenda grinned. "Looking at that we'd see she has a thing for 'bad boys'."

"I do not." Robin insisted. "Patrick isn't 'bad'"

"He's a rebel." Brenda laughed. "Physically, not much to go on, you're pretty all over the map except for the yummy factor."

"Yummy factor?" Sam asked smiling.

"There al H.O.T." Brenda grinned. "But don't you dare tell my darling ex that I said that."

"He'd never believe it." Robin laughed.

"Now you, your totally Jason's type." Brenda said studying her.

"Um thanks, I think." Sam said unsurely.

"No really, petite, brunet, feisty." Brenda nodded.

"You do realize you fit into that category." Robin teased.

"Bite your tongue." Brenda glared. "I mean take away Carly and you've got Robin, Elizabeth and, then you. Jason definitely has a type and your it. I bet your highly independent."

"I guess you could say that." Sam nodded. "But, you forgot about Courtney."

"She's right." Robin replied.

"Courtney doesn't count." Brenda said waving her hand.

"He married her." Robin reminded her.

"He married me too." Brenda shrugged.

"Point taken." Robin laughed.

"I don't understand, why doesn't Courtney count?" Sam asked.

"Courtney was a rebound gone awry." Brenda explained. "Trust me I was there. I mean he went out of his way almost to go against type. If she wasn't Sonny's sister, it would have never gotten as far as it did, but even so. I mean they were married but, I lived with Jason longer than she did. She spent her 'honeymoon' mooning over that cop, what was his name?...Brad, or Brian, that's it Brian. Part of her relationship with him she was addicted to pain killers too."

"That's right, she ran down Elizabeth didn't she." Robin nodded.

"Ran her down?' Sam asked surprised.

"Yup, in her car, claimed it was an accident but, I think she was just a little insecure because he and Elizabeth were speaking again. I mean of everyone out there for her to hit, she runs over Elizabeth, come on. It can't have been a coincidence." Brenda said rolling her eyes. "And then to just leave the scene."

"Elizabeth was left blind for a while." Robin said shaking her head disgustedly. "Thank god she got her sight back."

"Courtney was always a little insecure when it came to Elizabeth though." Brenda shrugged. "But then again, Elizabeth was a little insecure when it came to you."

"Me?" Robin asked confused.

"Well yeah, mostly it was Carly's fault." Brenda shrugged.

"Isn't everything." Robin laughed.

"No, really." Brenda insisted. "I mean they started hanging out right after you left for Paris. Carly was always telling her how she was just like you, that Jason was just using her as a replacement for 'saint Robin'. What does she call her? Princess Purity."

"And Goody Goody Muffin Face." Robin laughed. "Personally I like to think of them as terms of endearment."

"Sure." Brenda said grinning. "She really secretly loves you both. Did you get a nickname?"

"No." Sam shrugged. "Carly and I get along, well she did refer to me as a tramp, but that was when I was seeing Sonny."

"I don't know how you do it." Brenda sighed. "How anyone gets along with that woman."

"Courtney did." Robin pointed out. "They were best friends."

"Snow white?" Brenda scoffed. "She was more like Carly's puppy than friend."

"Ladies." Patrick grinned coming up behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked confused glancing at her watch. "Oh god I didn't realize it was so late."

"Your Uncle is ready to send out a search party." Patrick replied.

"I should call him." Robin nodded slowly standing.

"Ok, I'll go pay." Brenda said picking up the check. "Nice talking to you."

"Yeah." Sam nodded absently thinking.

"You ok?" Patrick asked unsurely. He didn't really know how to act with Sam. Elizabeth was his friend but, it wasn't as if she hated Sam. And their paths had crossed on occasion, he'd been the one to preform her life saving surgery, at Elizabeth's request though.

"Fine." Sam nodded glancing at him. "Can I...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Patrick shrugged.

"So you think...Do I look like Robin?" She asked unsurely. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, never mind." She said at his surprised look.

"No, it's just your not the first person to ask me that." Patrick explained. "But to answer your question, no, not really. I mean your both Brunet, around the same height but, beyond that, you look nothing alike really."

"I didn't think so." Sam sighed. "But, I do look like Elizabeth don't I? She's the other person who asked you isn't she?"

"I...Yes, she was. I guess you too do look similar, more so than you and Robin." Patrick admitted.

"I...I should get going." Sam sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

"What's going on?" Sonny asked confused.

"Shhh." Elizabeth ordered. "Milo, Spinelli, and Dillion are going at it again."

"The blonde one doesn't want." Spinelli began.

"Her name is Lulu." Dillion growled.

"Yeah, Dillion should know she is his sister." Milo smirked.

"Step sister, no blood relation." Dillion said annoyed.

"When is she going to pick one them and put the other two out of their misery." Sonny asked shaking his head.

"Bite your tongue." Liz glared.

"Yeah, we don't think she should rush into a decision like this, I mean She wouldn't want to choose wrong." Max replied.

"I would think you'd want your best friend to be happy." Sonny pointed out. "And you would feel the same about your brother."

"We do." Liz insisted. "But why would we push her to choose when this is so damn funny."

"She shouldn't even be hanging out with you, you're a doped up loser and you...you're a gangster." Dillion said frustrated.

"As opposed to the high and Mighty Quartermain that you are." Milo glared.

"At least I'm not a criminal like you." Dillon spat.

"Prove it." Milo dared.

"Everyone knows what your bosses are all about. You work for Sonny Corithos for gods sake." Dillon shot back.

"Hey, watch it." Lulu said speaking up.

"Oh Come on Lulu, Sonny is." Dillion began.

"My best friends Father." Lulu glared. "And this is his home that your standing in as you look down at him and the people who work for him."

"Lulu, I didn't mean." Dillion began.

"I never realized you were such a snob. But, if that is the case, my family doesn't exactly stay on the right side of the law so maybe you shouldn't associate with me." Lulu continued ignoring him.

"The Jackle doesn't judge people." Spinelli smirked.

"Your all giving me a head ache, go home." Lulu sighed storming into the house.

"You heard the lady, leave." Milo smirked.

"She told us all to leave." Spinelli began.

"I work here." Milo grinned following Lulu inside.

"Men!" Lulu groaned flopping onto the sofa next to Liz.

"I'll second that." Liz nodded. "They're all the same."

"There like puppies, all cute and cuddly but the minute you let them inside the pee on your floor." Lulu replied.

"Hey." Max said with mock hurt.

"Oh you know we don't mean you Max, your part of the A-team." Lulu grinned.

"A-team?" Sonny asked amused. "Like the TV show."

"Nope." Lulu grinned.

"Care to explain?" Sonny asked.

"Nope." Liz smirked.

"I'm bored." Lulu groaned.

"Well then you shouldn't have sent your fan club home." Liz teased.

"Your just jealous." Lulu said sticking her tongue out at her.

"I could have a fan club if I wanted to." Liz mock glared at her.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lulu laughed. "Face it babe, I'm the hot one in this relationship."

"Best relationship I've ever had too." Liz said trying not to smile.

"Since we swore off men, maybe we should just get married." Lulu nodded. "Just, have Max drive us up to Vermont."

"Why go so far?' Liz grinned. "We just have to hop down to Jersey."

"Oh Right, I forgot." Lulu laughed. "It would be great press for the new line."

"Yeah, I can just see the headlines." Liz said unable to hold back her laughter. "With a nice shot of Sonny waking me down the isle to you."

"So should I have Max bring around the car?" Lulu grinned.

"Not until I see the ring." Liz laughed. "Girls gotta have her standards."

"Oh so now I'm not good enough for you?' Lulu asked with mock hurt.

"I can't run away with you today anyways." Liz sighed. "I have a doctors appointment, that I'm going to be late for." She said glancing at her watch.

"I'll get the car." Max nodded hurrying off.

"I see how it is, ditch me for your baby's daddy." Lulu mock glared. "I'm going to take Cam to the park, I promised him I would."

"Ok, how about I meet you there after my appointment." Liz nodded.

"Sounds good." Lulu smiled.

"Hey." Sam smiled walking into the penthouse.

"How's the construction going?" Jason asked looking up from the paperwork he was going over.

"Slow." Sam replied. "Carly sent me home, there's not much we can do yet. Do you wanna do something?"

"Actually I have to meet Elizabeth." Jason replied.

"Oh, right." Sam sighed.

"She has a doctors appointment." Jason said confused by her reaction. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Sam said avoiding his gaze.

"What's going on?" Jason asked walking over to sit next to her on the leather sofa. "We talked about this, I though you were ok with everything."

"So did I." Sam sighed. "And no, no 'we' never talked about this. Not really. It all just sort of happened and I...I didn't know what to think or say, or even do. I mean at first there was the whole question of what happened in the hotel and then later...I know it isn't fair, I slept with Rick, you slept with Elizabeth, we forgave each other but...We never even really talked about that night."

"I though we were past this." Jason sighed.

"Maybe we're not, maybe I'm not." Sam began unsurely. "I slept with Rick, and I know how much that hurt you, I wish I could take it back. But honestly, he could have been anybody. I was drinking, and hurt and scared, alone, he could have easily been anyone else. Can you say the same thing? That night could it have been anyone else but Elizabeth?"

"She was the only one here." Jason replied.

"Don't...Don't do that." Sam said standing. "Why can't we talk about this? What does it say about our relationship that we can't?"

"Why do you want to?" Jason countered. "It happened, it's in the past. Talking can't change anything."

"No, I guess it can't." Sam replied coldly. "I've talked to just about every person in this town about you, about your 'relationship' with Elizabeth, god even she came over here and laid her cards on the table."

"What?" Jason asked his head shooting up at her statement.

"But, you can't even be bothered to have a conversation with me." Sam continued ignoring him. "You'd better get going, you don't want to keep Elizabeth waiting."

"Sam." Jason sighed. "You want to talk, let's talk. What brought this on?"

"I stopped at Kelly's for lunch and ran into Robin and Brenda." Sam began.

"What did she do?" Jason groaned. "You can't listen to her, she's insane."

"It's not what she said, it's more..." Sam began unsurely. "I begining to realize I may not know you as well as I though I did."

"Sam." Jason began.

"Please, just go." Sam begged.

"No, we need to finish this." Jason replied.

"You have a doctors appointment to get to, and maybe I should calm down before I say something I'm going to regret." Sam said shaking her head.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Where else would I be?" Sam asked.


	22. Chapter 22

"What did you say to Sam?" Jason demanded furiously.

"Hello, please come in." Patrick commented dryly from his place beside Robin as Jason burst into their apartment.

"What has your panties in a knot?" Brenda asked.

"What did you say to Sam?" He repeated annoyed.

"Care to elaborate?" Brenda asked amused. "Do you want to know everything I've ever said to her, or did you have something more specific in mind?" When he just glared at her in response she grinned. "Well, When I first met her I said hi, and then there was that time I said."

"Today." Jason groaned. "At Kelly's."

"What did she say we said?" Brenda countered not at all intimidated by her ex's icy glare.

"She didn't say." Jason said glaring. "But this morning she was fine and then she came home and we got into a fight about Elizabeth, after she talked to you two."

"We didn't say anything." Brenda insisted. "Oh wait, I did say she was your type, but then again I said Patrick was Robin's type and he hasn't gone all psycho yet."

"I'm your type." Patrick grinned. "So I guess you type is devilishly handsome, sexy, talented..."

"Shut up." Robin laughed smacking him with a throw pillow. "Honestly Jason, we didn't talk about you and Elizabeth, not directly. We did talk about you and Courtney though."

"Why would you talk about me and Courtney?" Jason demanded.

"Because, your so damn irresistible that we spend all our free time thinking and speaking of you." Brenda said rolling her eyes. "She asked, that's why."

"Just mind your own damn business from now on." Jason glared.

"Excuse me." Patrick said fed up gently moving Robin so he could stand. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He asked defiantly staring down the furious enforcer. "You come into my home."

"Ah hem." Robin said.

"Excuse me." He said flashing her an apologetic smile. "Our home."

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

"You burst in here, because your girlfriend is upset, well forgive me for not caring." Patrick glared. "If my girlfriend and her best friend want to talk about you and your many failed relationships until there blue in the face, they will. Because you have no control over them. None of us are afraid of you, so save the scary mob guy act for someone who buys it."

"It's not an act." Jason said grabbing him by the throat and slamming him up against the wall.

"Jason stop it!" Robin screamed.

"Two points, two pounds of pressure, that's all it would take." Jason said coldly.

"If it's so easy, go ahead do." Patrick dared.

"Stop it both of you." Robin said on the verge of tears.

"No, go ahead Jason, do it" Brenda glared. "Then you can go over to Sonny's and explain to Elizabeth and Cam what happened to Uncle Patrick. Why your going to Jail and wont be around to see your kid." She smirked as Jason stepped back abruptly letting Patrick fall. "That's what I thought."

"You know, your mad because they told Sam about your relationship with Courtney, afraid they said something about Elizabeth. The real question you should be asking is why? Why you haven't told her, and what your hiding." Patrick glared. "You know she's probably upset over what I said to her anyways."

"What did you say?" Brenda asked curiously.

"She asked me if I thought she looked like Robin." Patrick shrugged. "It kind of threw me."

"What did you tell her?' Robin asked as Jason stood confused.

"The truth." Patrick replied. "No, not really. And I also told her Elizabeth asked me that once. Then she asked me if I thought she looked like Elizabeth."

"What did you tell her?" Jason asked anxiously.

"Honestly I tried to be nice about it. I told her she looked more like Elizabeth than she did Robin. But she already knew that, hell we all did." Patrick glared at the blonde. "The truth is they could be sisters, I even mistook Sam for Elizabeth once, granted it was dark, but I didn't tell her that. That would be cruel. But, it does make me wonder."

"Wonder what?" Jason asked coldly.

"If you've ever done the same." Patrick smirked. "Come on now Jason, tell us the truth. Or maybe it wasn't a mistake."

"Watch what your saying." Jason said threateningly.

"Oh, I hit a nerve." Patrick smirked. "Do you close your eyes sometimes, pretend it's her? Turn the light off and just for a second let yourself think that it's her? Well if it's the case, I hope you have a vivid imagination because your never going to get the real thing again."

"Patrick stop." Robin demanded placing herself between her boyfriend and the enraged enforcer. "Just go Jason, leave."

"Yeah Jason, run along your pretended Elizabeth is waiting." Patrick taunted.

"Your girlfriend wont always be around to protect you." Jason threatened as he stalked out the door.

"Patrick I could kiss you." Brenda squealed once Jason slammed the door.

"And I could just shoot you both." Robin said furiously. "You took it to far."

"Someone had to say it." Patrick declared frustrated.

"No they didn't." Robin groaned. "I should have never agreed to go along with your plan in the first place."

"Why not, it's working isn't it?" Brenda insisted.

"Working? Did you just see what I saw?" Robin asked frustrated. "I know you mean well, and I want Elizabeth to be happy, we all do. But, who are we to decide this is what she wants."

"For some reason she loves that big goon." Brenda insisted.

"Goon?" Patrick asked amused.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." Brenda sighed.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough." Robin replied.

"She's already inside." Bobbie said gesturing for Jason to head into the exam room.

"Your late." Elizabeth commented.

"I got held up." Jason replied.

"Ok." Elizabeth shrugged. "Dr Lee got called into an emergency anyways."

"Sam told me you stopped by to see her." Jason began unsurely.

"We talked." Elizabeth replied

"About?" Jason prompted.

"That's really none of your business." Elizabeth shrugged. "But if you must know, about you, and the baby."

"Then it is my business." Jason insisted.

"No, it's really not." Elizabeth said coldly. "I was just letting Sam know where things stood with me and you, about how I felt about the situation. I figured it was the least I could do."

"What about me? You told Sam where we stood, but you haven't told me." Jason said frustrated.

"What do you want from me Jason?" Elizabeth demanded. "We're having a child together, but there is no us, there's a you and a me but, no we."

"We're friends." Jason insisted.

"Funny Morgan." Liz glared. "Since when?"

"Since that night at Jake's." Jason replied.

"No we weren't, we were always more than friends, or at least we were to me. But we can't be anymore." She replied. "It's not fair."

"Fair to who?" Jason demanded.

"To Sam, to This baby, to me." She sighed.

"So it's better for this child if you hate me?" He asked hurt.

"Hate you?" She asked stunned. "I could never hate you, god even when I wanted to. It would probably be easier if I could." She laughed bitterly. "I just can't pretend anymore, that everything's ok, that were friends. I can't be your friend. I'm sorry, I just can't and you can't be mine."

"So that's it, everything we've been through, all the years we've...it's just over, were having a baby and you can't even consider me your friend anymore?" Jason demanded. "Because I still consider you mine."

"Funny, I thought I was the thing that hurt worse." She said coldly.

"How are the happy parents?' A cheerful voice called walking into the room.

"Fine." Elizabeth said grateful for the interruption.

"I'm Dr Daniels." She introduced herself. "I'll be performing your ultrasound."

Jason and Elizabeth avoided each others gazes as the doctor went to work.

"Everything looks good...wait a minute." She said picking up Elizabeth's chart and quickly looking ut over.

"what?' Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, well it might be something, I should get Dr Lee." She said unsurely. "I could be wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Jason demanded.

"Look, I'm just an intern, I should get Dr Lee to take a look before I say anything, I shouldn't have said anything." She said nervously shifting under his steely gaze.

"Jason leave her alone." Elizabeth ordered drawing his attention. The eyes that moments ago were glaring at him were now filled with fear as she gripped the paper bed coving her knuckles turning white from the force of her grip. "The sooner she get's Dr Lee the better."

"I'll be right back." Dr Daniels assured them hurrying out of the room.

"It'll be ok." Jason said comforting prying one of her hands off the bed and wrapping his own around it.

"But the baby...if something's wrong...I just." Elizabeth said on the verge of tears.

"Shh, you need to stay calm." Jason said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Jason I'm scared." She said meeting his gaze.

"I know, me too." He admitted.

"Mommy!" Cam squealed running over.

"Hey big guy." Liz smiled trying to remain calm for the sake of her son.

"Why don't you go show Mommy how fast you can go down the slide." Lulu proposed noticing Elizabeth's distress.

"Ok." Cam smiled running back to the playground.

"You ok?" Lulu asked as they took a seat on the bench.

"No." Elizabeth admitted as she plastered on a big fake smile waving back at Cam as he dramatically waved from the top of the slide.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Did something happen?" Lulu asked worriedly.

"Something happened alright." Liz through clenched teeth. "That stupid, selfish, son of a bitch happened."

"Jason." Alan said stunned to find his youngest son standing before him.

"Hey." Jason replied unsurely.

"What are you doing here? I mean..." Alan trailed off unsurely. "I'm glad you came."

"I think I really messed up ths time, I ruined everything." Jason sighed. "And I don't know how to fix it."

"What did Jason do now?" Lulu sighed.

"That bastard kissed me." Liz said furiously.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ok, I'm going to need an explanation." Lulu demanded.

"You know I'd really like one too." Liz sighed.

"He just kissed you?" Lulu asked stunned. "Out of nowhere?"

"Well not exactly." Liz replied.

"I think your going to Have to walk me through this one." Lulu said confused.

Alan just stared at him from his place in the hospital bed. He didn't know what to say, to do. Past experience with dealing with his youngest son had taught him he was always wrong. If someone had told him this morning that Jason would stop by and see him, and say something more than the usual polite pleasantries and inquiries about his health, he would have laughed in their faces. But then again here he was, reaching out. It was everything Alan ever wanted, dreamed of and he didn't have the slightest idea of how to reciprocate without driving him even further away.

"Have a seat." Alan offered lamely. Jason sighed sinking into the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Do you...I mean you said...do you want to talk about it?"

"I need to talk to someone and I don't have anyone." Jason sighed. "Everyone's to involved. I used to be able to talk to Elizabeth about these things but, not anymore, I destroyed that."

"So this is about Elizabeth." Alan nodded.

"It's about my life." Jason corrected.

"So you ruined your life." Alan asked unsurely.

"No, just everything good in it." Jason groaned.

"I highly doubt that." Alan smiled softly. "You have to many good things going on right now. A lovely woman, a child on the way, friends that despite what I may think of them, are very loyal to you."

"The lovely woman, is furious at me because of the child. My child's mother hates me, she said she couldn't but, I think I finally managed that today. Oh yeah, and the friends, well their sort of in an awkward situation here."

"Because of Elizabeth's relationship to Sonny." Alan nodded.

"And the fact that Carly hated her already." Jason nodded.

"Ok, let's tackle this one problem at a time." Alan said determinedly. "Sam's upset about the baby."

"She upset because we never really talked about it, any of it. Elizabeth and me, the night we...I just don't see the point, I mean what is talking going to change?" Jason asked. "It happened, it's over."

"Is it?" Alan asked.

"Yes." Jason nodded.

"Well then, talk to her." Alan suggested. "She wants to talk so talk. It's easy enough."

"I don't know what to say to her." Jason admitted. "She has questions that I can't answer."

"Because you don't know the answers, or you don't want to give them to her because it might hurt her?' Alan asked.

"Both." Jason sighed.

"Well your just going to have to figure out what to say to her, or you'll end up losing her." Alan replied. "Unless that's what you want?"

"No, I love Sam." Jason replied.

"Ok, let's put that aside for a minute, why do you think Elizabeth hates you?" Alan asked.

"The way she slapped me ten minutes ago." Jason shrugged.

"Why would she slap you?" Alan asked confused.

"I kissed her." Jason admitted burying his face in his hands.

"I...I don't know...Why?" Alan asked stunned.

"Ok so Dr Lee had an emergency C-section so we got some intern." Liz explained. "She was doing the ultra sound and she says everything's fine and then she says wait a minute."

"Oh god." Lulu said nervously.

"Yeah, that was our reaction." Liz sighed. "She wouldn't say anything and ran out to get Dr Lee. So Jason and I were freaking out, well I was, he was trying to calm me down but Lu, he was scared, I mean I've never seen him look like that before...

"_Jason I'm scared." She said meeting his gaze. _

"_I know, me too." He admitted. _

_The minutes seemed like hours as they anxiously awaited Dr Lee's arrival, every worse case scenario playing out in their heads. _

"_Hey, let's see what's going on." Dr Lee said flashing them a smile as she hurried into the room a nervous Dr Daniels behind her. _

"_What's wrong with my baby?" Elizabeth demanded on the verge of hysterics. _

"_Nothing, nothing's wrong." Dr Lee assured her. _

"_Then why?" Jason asked glaring at the intern. _

"_Look, there's your baby, hear it's heart beat, nice and strong." Dr Lee assured them pointing to the small screen. _

"_Wait, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as she moved the small device around on her abdomen losing the baby on the screen. "What's going on?" She asked at the pitted patter of the baby's heart beat faded from the quiet room. _

"_I just need to check something." Dr Lee said smiling reassuringly. _

"_It's ok." Jason assured her even though the look on his face didn't match the confidence in his voice. "See, there's the baby." He said as the familiar blurry image appeared on the screen accompanied by the steady drumming of the baby's heart. _

"_You were right Dr Daniels." Dr Lee smiled at the nervous young intern. _

"_She was right? You said nothing was wrong. You said." Jason began furiously as Elizabeth's steel gripped tightened even further around his shaking hand. _

"_Nothings is wrong, this is good news." Dr Lee Grinned. "Your having Twins." _

"_Twins." Jason and Elizabeth echoed stunned. _

"She explained how one baby can hide early on, sometimes even today people don't even know their having twins until they give birth." Elizabeth explained. "She left talking, I honestly have no idea what she said, I think she figured that out, and said she'd give us a minute."

"Twins." Alan grinned.

"I know." Jason said with a smile of his own. "I never expected. Twins, two baby's. I never even thought I'd have one child...Twins, it's still sinking in."

"Is that why you kissed her?" Alan asked.

"Yes, no..I don't know. We were both so scared, we thought something was wrong with the baby, and then we find out there are two of them, and they're both fine." Jason tried to explain. "Dr Lee left us alone..."

"_Twins Jason, two babies." Elizabeth said breaking the stunned silence. _

"_I..." Jason said as his gaze fell to hers. "I don't think I've ever been so terrified and happy in my life." He admitted with a bright smile. "Were having twins!" _

"_I know." Elizabeth grinned all their earlier tension forgotten with the happy news. "Oh god, I'm sorry about your hand." She said releasing it and noticing the bright red nail marks she'd left there. _

"_I don't care about that, about anything, were having twins." Jason said unable to stop smiling as he pulled her into his arms. "And it's all my fault." He teased. _

"_Hey, the cell division or multiple eggs, whatever it was, that was all me." She laughed. _

"_So I only get blamed for the bad parts huh?" He asked. _

"_Your finally catching on Morgan." She grinned. "I knew you would eventually." _

"_Watch it Webber." He grinned. "Or I'll..." _

"_You'll what?" She asked amused. _

"_Nothing." He replied squeezing her tightly. "Nothing can ruin this moment."_

"_Are you trying to squeeze them out of me?" She asked jokingly. _

"_Sorry." He replied losing his hold and pulling back slightly. "I...Thank you." _

"_For what?" She asked smiling. _

"_Elizabeth." He said their faces inches apart. _

"We were so happy, I mean the babies were healthy, god Babies, I still can't get over it, twins." Elizabeth smiled.

"I know, it's the best news ever." Lulu squealed. "But, I still want to know how it ended with him Kissing you."

"He said my name, that way he does and looked at me like he used to when...It isn't fair, he shouldn't be aloud to say my name like that, to look at me like that. I can't think when he does that." Liz groaned.

"Everything was so surreal, I mean one minute were terrified we were going to lose our child and the next we find out were having two." Jason explained. "And then were there and she was smiling and I didn't think." He sighed. "Then she said my name, just like she used to when we were..."

"_Jason." She replied breathlessly. It was like nothing existed outside that hospital room. It was just them, the world faded, the millions of reasons why they shouldn't, couldn't be doing this as his lips crashed against hers. And just like the last time things quickly got out of control. _

"_Ahem." Dr Lee said smirking in the doorway. "I think that's how you two ended up here to begin with." She laughed as the couple froze. _

_Their eyes flew from the doctor back to each other as they tried to figure out how they ended up there. Mortified Elizabeth quickly removed her hands that had been at work removing Jason's belt pushing on his chest to get the enforcer off her. _

"_Kelly, I...we...you can't." Elizabeth tried to form a coherent sentence as she retied her hospital gown securely around her. _

"_I wont say a word." Dr Lee assured them. "Why don't you guys take some time, digest everything and come back to see me Wednesday." Jason just nodded unable to actually speak at the moment as he pulled his t-shirt back on. _

"Ok, I'm sorry but I'm very confused now." Alan admitted. "You said you and Elizabeth are defiantly over, so how did you end up almost..."

"Having Sex in the middle of the hospital." Jason finished for him. "I don't know how to even begin to answer that. I mean I just had a fight with Sam and then I went over to yell at Brenda and Patrick said...then everything with the baby, I mean Babies, god I don't think I'll get used to saying that. It just happened."

"What do Brenda and Patrick have to do with anything?" Alan asked confused.

"Nothing, not really." Jason sighed. "Sam talked to Brenda and Robin and then we got into the fight about Elizabeth and I figured they said something so I went over there and flipped out."

"And I'm guessing Patrick didn't take that well." Alan nodded.

"No." Jason replied. "He said...He said Sam asked if she looked like Elizabeth."

"Oh." Alan said surprised.

"I know." Jason groaned. "I never really...I mean I never even thought but, god. He said he tod her she looked similar but then he said...He told me he was just being nice because he thought they looked a lot alike and accused me of using Sam as A replacement."

"Are you?" Alan asked unsurely.

"No, I would never do that." Jason insisted jumping out of his chair and pacing the small room. "Not intentionally. It Doesn't matter, Elizabeth and I are over."

"You think if you keep saying it, you'll actually start believing it?" Alan smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

"Excuse me?" Jason glared.

"Hey, I'm just saying for two people who are 'over' you sure do act strangely." Alan replied. "I mean your having a baby, and then you almost have sex in my hospital." He said smiling as Jason blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, it's not like you'd be the first couple, or non couple to do so. In fact Emily told me that one day she caught Patrick and Robin in the supply closet...Well that's a story for another time. How do you feel about Elizabeth?"

"I...She..we're...She's Elizabeth." Jason sighed. "There are no...Oh god." He groaned.

"There are no what?' Alan prompted.

"Words." Jason whispered. "There are no words."

"Ok, that's not 'just a kiss'. That's more like a Dear penthouse, this one time I was at the hospital and..."Lulu trailed off laughing. "Or it would have been if Kelly Lee hadn't walked in."

"Shut up." Elizabeth glared smacking her best friend. "It's not funny."

"Oh yeah, it is." Lulu grinned. "So what happened next?"

"Were talking about Me and Jason, what do you think?" Liz asked shaking her head.

"So What happened after Dr Lee left?' Alan prompted.

"We fought." Jason sighed.

"_Elizabeth I..."Jason began unable to meet her gaze. _

"_Just go." She said painfully. _

"_We need to talk about this, I mean we shouldn't." Jason began._

"_No we shouldn't have." She said closing her eyes painfully. "It was a mistake. One I don't plan on making again." _

"_I'm Sor.." _

"_Don't say your sorry." She cut him off. _

"_I just, I mean you and then." Jason tried to explain. _

"_Why did you kiss me?" She demanded finally meeting his gaze. _

"_Everything was just so..I mean the baby and then...Why did you kiss me back?" He countered._

"_Because I'm an idiot." She said frustrated. "I can't think when you kiss me, if I could obviously I wouldn't have kissed you back and then...You just need to go." _

"_Not until we fix this." Jason said determined._

"_There's nothing to fix." Elizabeth replied. "God what did we do. I just told her and then I go and...Just go away!" _

"_No." Jason said reaching out to touch her arm. _

"_Don't touch me." She said warningly. "Just go, leave! Go home to your fiancee. Remember her, Sam? There's nothing here for you to fix, everything's fine." _

"_It's not fine, it's not ok, we're not ok, your not ok, and I know I'm not ok." Jason insisted. _

"_That's where your wrong." Liz glared. "There is no we, and I am fine, great, terrific even. So if your not ok, it's not my problem." She finished hurriedly pulling her clothes back on. "Max!" She bellowed tossing the thin hospital gown on the empty bed. _

"_We're not finished here." Jason insisted grabbing her arm. She spun around slapping him. _

"_I told you not to touch me." She said through clenched teeth. "And your wrong, we done, were so done." She said storming out of the room. _

"You want me to kick his ass for you?" Lulu offered sympathetically.

"That's ok, besides Max already offered." She said smiling at the body guard. "I just need to stop thinking about it. It was an accident."

"So Jason tripped and fell half dressed right on top of you?" Lulu asked trying not to smile.

"Your supposed to be on my side here." Liz glared. "You know I have no control when it comes to Jason. I mean remember the night of the blackout?"

"Yeah now that definitely was a dear penthouse moment." Lulu laughed.

"Great it's official, I'm a slut." Liz groaned.

"Your not a slut, well not really. Your just a slut for Jason." Lulu teased.

"That's it, now I'm not talking to you either." Liz glared.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry I wont tease you anymore." Lulu promised.

"Like I believe that." Liz said shaking her head. "Let's just go home."

"I think you need to talk to Sam and Elizabeth, figure out exactly what you want or your just going to end up hurting them both and yourself." Alan replied.

"What if I don't know what I want?' Jason asked.

"You do." Alan replied. "And at the very least you owe it yourself to be honest with them both."

"How was your Doctors appointment?' Sonny asked as they walked in the door.

"What!?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Is everything ok?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Great, everything's great, just a doctors appointment, nothing interesting." Liz said nervously.

"Don't you want to tell Sonny the big news?' Lulu asked grinning.

"News, what news?' Sonny asked.

"There's no news, nothing happened, I went to doctor and the park and came home, no big deal." Liz insisted. "I mean what do you think happened? Nothing that's what."

"Elizabeth are you ok?" Sonny asked concerned.

"Aren't you going to tell him what Dr Lee said." Lulu said elbowing her rambling friend.

"Oh right that." Liz sighed relived. "I'm having twins, great news right."

"Twins?" Sonny said stunned. "That's unbelievable." He grinned. "You and Jason must have been so excited."

"Jason? What does he have to do with anything, I mean nothing happened. Nothing to get to excited about." She rambled nervously. "I mean yes, yes we happy about it."

"What's going on?' Sonny asked throughly confused.

"Going on? Why would you think anything was going on?" Liz asked feigning confusion. "Everything's great, I mean I 'm having twins, best news ever right?" She said plastering a hige smile on her face.

"She's still trying to get used to the idea." Lulu covered. "I was a big surprise."

"Oh, that makes sense." Sonny nodded. "I was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess why?" Liz asked shooting Lulu a thankful look.

"There's somewhere I wanted to take you." Sonny replied smiling.

"Sounds great, I should go lie down, pretty tired you know." Liz said hurriedly leaving the room.

"Pregnant women are crazy." Lulu shrugged running after her best friend.


	25. Chapter 25

"Way to play it cool Webber." Lulu said bursting into laughter.

"Shut up." Liz glared. "I panicked."

"I noticed." Lulu laughed.

"Oh god, you don't think Jason will say anything to him do you? I mean there best friends, this is so weird." Liz groaned.

"I doubt he's gonna say hey Sonny I totally tried to get it on with your daughter today." lulu grinned.

"Ok, probably not." Liz said with a small smile.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sonny's voice boomed through the quiet house.

"Then again." Lulu said nervously.

"This can't be happening." Liz groaned as they hurried back the way they came bumping into Carly in the way.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Lulu insisted.

"What's going on?" Carly asked confused.

"We're not sure yet." Liz replied hurriedly as they ran into the living room.

"See you were worried about nothing." Lulu smirked as they took in the scene before them. "He's just fighting with your Boyfriend Uncle Rick again."

"I'm going to kill you." Liz glared as all eyes flew to them. "Rick." She greeted uncomfortably this was the first time she'd since him since the news came out.

"Elizabeth." Rick nodded avoiding her gaze. "Well this is ah...Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." She replied.

"I should really...I should go." Rick said uncomfortably. "We can discuss this later."

"There's nothing to discuss you low life scum." Sonny seethed. "Just get the hell out of my house."

"Will you stop calling him my boyfriend." Liz glared once Rick left. "What's so Funny?' She demanded turning to Carly.

"Oh come on, your Boyfriend, Uncle Rick." Carly laughed. "You dated your Uncle."

"Half Uncle." Liz corrected.

"That makes it so much better." Lulu grinned.

"Shut up, I didn't know." Liz glared.

"So, are you going to start calling him Uncle Rick? Knowing him he may like it." Carly said as she and Lulu burst into laughter.

"Your going to pay for that one Carly." Liz threatened. "And those who slept with their stepfathers shouldn't throw stones."

"So not the same thing." Carly countered.

"I almost forgot you and Rick were..." Sonny trailed off uncomfortably.

"Lovers." Lulu teased.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH MY UNCLE!" Liz screamed furiously. "Or my half uncle." She added before Lulu could start in. "We went on like two dates, and that's it, nothing happened."

"Nothing." Lulu grinned.

"Your never going to let this go are you?" Liz glared.

"Nope." Lulu grinned. "It's to funny."

"What happened?' Carly demanded.

"Nothing." Liz insisted. "Fine, we kissed, once. That's it. It wasn't even a good kiss. And after I found out that he was Sonny's brother..."

"What?" Carly demanded grinning.

"She threw up." Lulu laughed. "It was hilarious."

"No, it wasn't." Liz glared. "I would have never gone out with him in the first place if you didn't push me into it."

"Hey it was working, how was I supposed to know it was incest." Lulu laughed.

"Working, I don't understand." Sonny replied confused.

"Oh for the love of god, I only went out with him because Jason told me not to." Liz groaned. "I was trying to make him jealous, not that it really worked. He goes out with my aunt so naturally I date my uncle. I'm glad my life provides so much amusement for you two."

"Oh come on, if it was the other way around you'd be teasing me." Lulu insisted.

"Well you'd just better watch out, Scotti Baldwin's back in town and the Spenser women sure do have a thing for steps." Liz glared. "Step fathers, step brothers."

"Shut up." Lulu said tossing a throw pillow at her.

"Hey don't throw things at me and my babies." Liz laughed.

"That's right, you haven't heard the good news yet." Sonny grinned.

"Tell me?" Carly demanded.

"I'm having twins." Liz said excitedly.

"Yeah apparently when Jason knocks a girl up he really knocks her up." Lulu teased.

"Oh my god twins!" Carly squealed. "Twins tend to come early." She said thinking. "Which means we really need to step up the shower."

"Shower?" Liz asked confused.

"Baby shower, as in I'm throwing you one before that skank Brenda can do something stupid like try to." Carly informed her. "Sonny's taking you out tonight Right?" Liz nodded eyeing the blonde cautiously. "Great I'll call Elton and We'll start planning. Do you know if it's going to be boys or girls , or even one of each?"

"Um no, with my history I figured I'd just wait and see." Liz replied. "But you don't have to..."

"Ok, so no pink or blue." Carly continued barley paying any attention to her. "Let's start making up a guest list so we have an idea of how many people before we decide on a place." She said to Lulu who nodded smiling.

"Is it going to be girls only or are the men invited?" Lulu asked grabbing a blank pad from Sonny's desk.

"I think we should invite them, with the group of women Liz's is friends with if we don't have men to distract us, we'll probably end up killing each other." Carly nodded. "Are you and Jaosn registered?"

"Were not getting married." Liz said shaking her head at the blondes.

"Duh. People do have baby registries." Lulu replied.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Elizabeth asked Sonny anxious to get away.

"It's a surprise." Sonny smiled.

"Well is it dressy, cause I don't have any fancy fat people clothes." Liz replied.

"There called maternity clothes, your not fat." Lulu sighed. "And your having twins, so your not extra big with this baby, so stop saying that to."

"We can go shopping if you need to get something to wear." Carly declared excitedly. "And while were tehre we can lok at the baby section and get an idea for when you register."

"I have to...I can't..." Liz began.

"Oh were going wether you like it or not." Carly replied ignoring her. "Johnny will bring around the Car?" She asked holding out her hand as Sonny deposited a credit card in it. "Come on it's about time you blew through some of your dad's money anyways."

"You don't have to do that." Liz said unsurely. "I mean I can't spend your money."

"Go ahead, have fun." Sonny grinned. " It's just money and I have plenty. Spend as much as you want. Don't worry about it."

"I never do." Carly grinned. Sliding the black plastic into her purse. "Now let's go and try and make that vein in his forehead pop when he opens this months bill."

"You always do sweetheart." Sonny smiled.

"It's a gift." Carly smirked as she and Lulu dragged Liz out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where are we going?' Elizabeth asked as they sat in the back if the limo.

"I told you it's a surprise." Sonny grinned. "We have to make a stop first ad pick someone up."

"Who?" She asked cautiously.

"You told me yesterday you wanted to meet Kristina." He replied. "So I asked her to come along, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it's fine." She nodded nervously even after her talk with Sam she was a little unsure about this especially after what happened today.

"Sam." Jason called entering the dark penthouse.

"The Goddess left Stone Cold." Spinelli replied walking into the room.

"Left?" Jason asked stunned.

"She was pretty heated dude." he nodded. "Said that she was gonna hang with her mom tonight. So what did you do?"

"Me?" Jason asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Well the way I see it," Spinelli began flopping onto the sofa. "You totally knocked up your ex, not that I even knew she was your ex. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you were and old flame of The lovely Lulu's BFF. Now we all know I have warm and tingly feeling for the goddess but, Elizabeth is my one true love's best gal and she's always been super nice to me. I mean she's rather enchanting herself, if I wasn't so afraid of well, you I may be more enamored of her many charms but, alas the blonde one is the holy grail. But I have to wonder when you are going to choose between the two fair maidens and finally end this mess."

"Ok, first of all I hardly understood what you just said." Jason groaned. "Second, mind your own business."

"You can't keep jerking them around it's...well cold, even for you stone cold." Spinelli replied. "The Goddess and Elizabeth always used to smile at me, I liked it, they both have very nice smiles that make me feel...well you know." He grinned. "Neither one of them have been smiling much lately."

"Where are we going daddy?' Kristina asked.

"It's a surprise." Sonny grinned. "I just wanted to take my best girls out."

"Cause we're your best girls." Kristina giggled.

"You sure are." Sonny laughed.

"Don't tell Carly that." Liz teased.

"Mommy says your having a baby." Kristina said turning to Liz.

"Actually." Liz smiled. "I'm having two babies, twins."

"Two." Kristina said skeptically eyeing her stomach.

"Yup, wanna feel the babies klick?" Liz asked taking her small hand and placing it on her bulging abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Kristina asked feeling the small pounding against her hand.

"No." Liz smiled. "Are you ready to be an aunt to two more babies?"

"I'll be a good aunt." Kristina promised.

"I bet you will." Sonny grinned.

"Lizbeth." She began unsurely.

"Yeah." Liz asked smiling.

"Where's the babies daddy." She asked innocently.

"Well um..." Liz said unnerved by the simple question. "You know Jason right?" Kristina nodded. "Well he's the daddy."

"But I thought Sam was gonna have a baby with Jason." Kristina replied confused. "Does this mean he's your boyfriend now and not Sam's?"

"No." Liz sighed. "You see...sometimes people make a baby when they don't mean to."

"Like an accident?" Kristina asked.

"Sort of, they're still really happy and love the baby but, there not together, understand?" Liz tried to explain.

"Like my mommy and daddy." Kristina nodded.

"Yeah, kind of." Liz nodded.

"Where's Cam's daddy?" Kristina asked curiously.

"Cam's daddy died before he was born." Liz explained with a sad smile.

"Oh." Kristina replied. "Wanna see my doll?" She asked.

"Sure." Liz smiled thankful for children's short attention span.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better actually." Alexis smiled. "But What about you? I can tell something's bothering you."

"Elizabeth Webber, or is it Corithos now." Sam sneered. "I just wish...I keep wishing we could just go back to before the hostage crisis, before she became part of our lives. But then again people keep popping up to remind me, she was here first. She knew Sonny, was Jason's 'friend' it's funny, I can count on one hand how many times I've heard her name mentioned by any of them before this."

"I know this must be hard for you." Alexis said sympathetically.

"Remember when I told you she came to see me?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Alexis nodded.

"She told me she was in love with Jason." Sam admitted.

"Oh." Alexis replied stunned.

"She's in love with him, but she'll never let him back in." Sam sighed. "Because she said she wouldn't believe he didn't just want her because of the baby."

"And your afraid she'll change her mind?" Alexis asked unsurely.

"No, I'm pretty sure she meant it. I mean I barely know her, and all but, she wasn't lying to me. What would be the point? If she wanted him, she could have already had him by now. He proposed to her after they found out about the faulty condoms."

"I didn't know that." Alexis replied.

"She turned him down. She said she wanted it to be real, but it wasn't, I get that." Sam explained. "And after he found out about the baby, even though we were back together I know if she wanted him, wanted to get married, to live together, whatever, he'd do it. That's just who Jason is. She knows it too. But she wants him to love her and she doesn't believe he does and because of the baby, she never will."

"And that upsets you." Alexis asked unsurely.

"Just because she doesn't believe him, doesn't mean I don't." Sam sighed.

"Jason said he loved her?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Jason barely speaks about her, to me at least." Sam shrugged. "But his silence speaks volumes."

"Sam you can't just assume." Alexis began.

"How can I not?" Sam demanded. "All that this entire situation has done is make me think of how little I actually know about him. I mean his friend, his best friend, ex whatever you want to call her, I had no idea they even knew each other. Most of what I do know about his past hasn't come from him, but from other people."

"Have you been entirely honest with Jason about your own past?" Alexis asked.

"No." Sam shrugged. "We get along, I accept his lifestyle, we have fun. But we also have been through a lot together, and maybe it's all these life or death situations that made us think it was more. And maybe it would have been more, but I already played this game with Sonny and Jax, I'm not about to be a replacement for another girl who got away."


	27. Chapter 27

"Where are we going?' Elizabeth asked as they sat in the back if the limo.

"I told you it's a surprise." Sonny grinned. "We have to make a stop first ad pick someone up."

"Who?" She asked cautiously.

"You told me yesterday you wanted to meet Kristina." He replied. "So I asked her to come along, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it's fine." She nodded nervously even after her talk with Sam she was a little unsure about this especially after what happened today.

"Sam." Jason called entering the dark penthouse.

"The Goddess left Stone Cold." Spinelli replied walking into the room.

"Left?" Jason asked stunned.

"She was pretty heated dude." he nodded. "Said that she was gonna hang with her mom tonight. So what did you do?"

"Me?" Jason asked. "I didn't do anything."

"Well the way I see it," Spinelli began flopping onto the sofa. "You totally knocked up your ex, not that I even knew she was your ex. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you were and old flame of The lovely Lulu's BFF. Now we all know I have warm and tingly feeling for the goddess but, Elizabeth is my one true love's best gal and she's always been super nice to me. I mean she's rather enchanting herself, if I wasn't so afraid of well, you I may be more enamored of her many charms but, alas the blonde one is the holy grail. But I have to wonder when you are going to choose between the two fair maidens and finally end this mess."

"Ok, first of all I hardly understood what you just said." Jason groaned. "Second, mind your own business."

"You can't keep jerking them around it's...well cold, even for you stone cold." Spinelli replied. "The Goddess and Elizabeth always used to smile at me, I liked it, they both have very nice smiles that make me feel...well you know." He grinned. "Neither one of them have been smiling much lately."

"Where are we going daddy?' Kristina asked.

"It's a surprise." Sonny grinned. "I just wanted to take my best girls out."

"Cause we're your best girls." Kristina giggled.

"You sure are." Sonny laughed.

"Don't tell Carly that." Liz teased.

"Mommy says your having a baby." Kristina said turning to Liz.

"Actually." Liz smiled. "I'm having two babies, twins."

"Two." Kristina said skeptically eyeing her stomach.

"Yup, wanna feel the babies klick?" Liz asked taking her small hand and placing it on her bulging abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Kristina asked feeling the small pounding against her hand.

"No." Liz smiled. "Are you ready to be an aunt to two more babies?"

"I'll be a good aunt." Kristina promised.

"I bet you will." Sonny grinned.

"Lizbeth." She began unsurely.

"Yeah." Liz asked smiling.

"Where's the babies daddy." She asked innocently.

"Well um..." Liz said unnerved by the simple question. "You know Jason right?" Kristina nodded. "Well he's the daddy."

"But I thought Sam was gonna have a baby with Jason." Kristina replied confused. "Does this mean he's your boyfriend now and not Sam's?"

"No." Liz sighed. "You see...sometimes people make a baby when they don't mean to."

"Like an accident?" Kristina asked.

"Sort of, they're still really happy and love the baby but, there not together, understand?" Liz tried to explain.

"Like my mommy and daddy." Kristina nodded.

"Yeah, kind of." Liz nodded.

"Where's Cam's daddy?" Kristina asked curiously.

"Cam's daddy died before he was born." Liz explained with a sad smile.

"Oh." Kristina replied. "Wanna see my doll?" She asked.

"Sure." Liz smiled thankful for children's short attention span.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better actually." Alexis smiled. "But What about you? I can tell something's bothering you."

"Elizabeth Webber, or is it Corithos now." Sam sneered. "I just wish...I keep wishing we could just go back to before the hostage crisis, before she became part of our lives. But then again people keep popping up to remind me, she was here first. She knew Sonny, was Jason's 'friend' it's funny, I can count on one hand how many times I've heard her name mentioned by any of them before this."

"I know this must be hard for you." Alexis said sympathetically.

"Remember when I told you she came to see me?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Alexis nodded.

"She told me she was in love with Jason." Sam admitted.

"Oh." Alexis replied stunned.

"She's in love with him, but she'll never let him back in." Sam sighed. "Because she said she wouldn't believe he didn't just want her because of the baby."

"And your afraid she'll change her mind?" Alexis asked unsurely.

"No, I'm pretty sure she meant it. I mean I barely know her, and all but, she wasn't lying to me. What would be the point? If she wanted him, she could have already had him by now. He proposed to her after they found out about the faulty condoms."

"I didn't know that." Alexis replied.

"She turned him down. She said she wanted it to be real, but it wasn't, I get that." Sam explained. "And after he found out about the baby, even though we were back together I know if she wanted him, wanted to get married, to live together, whatever, he'd do it. That's just who Jason is. She knows it too. But she wants him to love her and she doesn't believe he does and because of the baby, she never will."

"And that upsets you." Alexis asked unsurely.

"Just because she doesn't believe him, doesn't mean I don't." Sam sighed.

"Jason said he loved her?" Alexis asked shocked.

"Jason barely speaks about her, to me at least." Sam shrugged. "But his silence speaks volumes."

"Sam you can't just assume." Alexis began.

"How can I not?" Sam demanded. "All that this entire situation has done is make me think of how little I actually know about him. I mean his friend, his best friend, ex whatever you want to call her, I had no idea they even knew each other. Most of what I do know about his past hasn't come from him, but from other people."

"Have you been entirely honest with Jason about your own past?" Alexis asked.

"No." Sam shrugged. "We get along, I accept his lifestyle, we have fun. But we also have been through a lot together, and maybe it's all these life or death situations that made us think it was more. And maybe it would have been more, but I already played this game with Sonny and Jax, I'm not about to be a replacement for another girl who got away."


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a perfect night. Sonny had taken them out for sundaes. Ice cream with his daughters, the very thing that had started this whole mess, but it was sweet and fun and she loved it. To bad when she got home, after putting Cam to bed she was just left laying in her own bed reliving what had happened between her and Jason that day. But then again it was almost a nice change of pace instead of constantly thinking about the night of the blackout. Around seven she gave up on getting any real sleep crawling out of bed to begin the day. With any luck she'd at least have time for a nice long shower before Cam woke.

"So what's for breakfast today?" Lulu asked tiredly an hour later after Cam had happily woken his sleeping aunt.

"Same thing that's for breakfast everyday, whatever Sonny made." Liz laughed.

"One of us should really learn how to cook." Lulu nodded grinning. "Come on Cam time to get the fat lady some food."

"Can we watch Peter Pan today?' Cam asked skipping happily.

"Again?' lulu groaned regretting buying the kid the DVD.

"Sure Buddy." Liz smirked at Lulu.

"Ok, tell me I'm being paranoid from lack of sleep." Liz asked quietly as they made their way across the short lawn that separated the guest house from the main one.

"The boys sure are acting weird." Lulu nodded confused.

"Weird is an understatement." Liz said watching the many men she'd grown accustomed to positioned around Sonny's property all of whom were steadily avoiding her, even looking at her. Usually she got a few smiles and greetings from those she knew better.

"Look, there's Johnny, he'll know what's going on." Lulu said pointing out the bodyguard.

"Johnny!" Liz called causing the man to turn. Normally she'd get a hearty hello from the older man, accompanied by some teasing or good natured banter but today, today he turned on his heal and fled. "Son of a ..."Liz trailed off glancing down at her oblivious son.

"What the heck is going on?" Liz asked frustrated as she walked into the dinning room.

"You haven't seen it yet, have you?' Carly asked clearly amused.

"Seen what?" Liz asked confused.

"This." Sonny said slapping the morning paper down on the table in front of her.

"Oh my god." Lulu gasped as Liz turned white grabbing the dark wood of the table to keep herself upright.

'The Model and her man play Doctor' the headline read in bold black print right under it an nice picture of her and Jason mauling each other in the hospital the day before.

"I wanna see." Cam demanded trying to pull himself up to see over the top of the table.

"No." Liz shouted flinging the paper but unfortunately it landed right in front of her younger brother.

"Why would you and Uncle Jason play Doctor?" Michael asked confused as Carly burst into laughter.

"This isn't happening." Liz muttered breathing heavily.

"It isn't exactly what I expected to read when I sat down with my coffee this morning." Sonny replied dryly. Elizabeth's eyes flew to his her paleness steadily turning to a bright red shade. "Care to explain?"

"I think it's pretty self explanatory." Carly smirked.

"I don't get it." Michael replied. "Why is Uncle Jason on top of you?" He asked as Sonny finally had the sense to snatch the paper away from him.

"Michael why don't you take your brother and Cam outside." Carly suggested as Elizabeth squirmed and Sonny grew quieter which was never good.

"Um Stone Cold, you may want to take a look at this." Spinelli said cautiously handing him the paper.

"Fuck." Jason swore as Spinelli hurriedly backed away.

"So um, your having twins, congrats." Spinelli offered hoping to curb his impending rage.

"How the hell did this happen?' Jason demanded furiously.

"Um, I think you would know, I mean you were there and all." Spinelli said lamely. "I wonder how the god father is taking the news?"

"Shit." Jason swore. "Sonny always read the paper first thing. This was going to be bad.

"Sam?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Shouldn't jump to conclusion huh?" Sam asked laughing bitterly. "Because you don't really need to jump far when it's printed in black and white for you."


	29. Chapter 29

"Ok Sonny you need to calm down." Carly said once the boys were out of the room. "Elizabeth is an adult and Jason."

"Has no reason to put his dirty hands on her." Sonny spat.

"Um, it's kind of obvious he already has." Lulu said gesturing to the very pregnant Elizabeth.

"So what, that was before and he's...he's with Sam and..." Sonny said not willing to be deterred.

"Ok first of all." Elizabeth said beginning to get pissed. "If I want Jason to put his 'dirty hands' all over me, he will, wait I mean, no never mind, you know what I mean. I'm an adult as Carly so kindly pointed out. Yes, I'm your daughter but, that doesn't give you the right to control my life and who I spend time with."

"You call this spending time?' Sonny demanded.

"No, that was an accident." Liz insisted. "And it's bad enough that the whole town is going to see this and...great, I'm the town tramp."

"Watch it, she's going for your title." Lulu said trying to bring some humor to the situation.

"Your not a tramp." Carly shrugged.

"Yeah, tell that to Sam." Liz groaned. "I tell her, no, no I don't want Jason, and then I go and...He just had to kiss me and ... DAMN HIM!"

"So this is his fault?' Sonny asked.

"Yes." Liz nodded.

"Good, I'll kill him." Sonny replied grinning evilly.

"Your not going to kill him." Carly sighed. "Elizabeth?" She said looking to the brunet for help.

"This is the part where you say, 'but daddy I love him'." Lulu prompted.

"He's on his own." Liz snorted. "He started it."

"Funny, you don't seem like an innocent bystander." Carly remarked dryly.

"It's not my fault." Liz insisted. "He does these things to my brain, I can't think clearly."

"That's obvious." Sonny replied.

"You really don't want to go in there." Johnny's voice carried into the dinning room.

"What is it Now?" Sonny barked.

"Hey." Jason said unsurely stepping into the room.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked coldly. Carly sighed well, at least he hadn't attacked him.

"We need to talk." Jason said ignoring the older man his gaze fixed on Elizabeth who was steadily avoiding meeting it.

"I think we cover it all yesterday, I have nothing more to say." Elizabeth replied cooly.

"Maybe I have something to say." Jason said frustrated.

"Well Frankly, I don't want to hear it." Liz shrugged.

"Elizabeth." Jason began.

"You heard her, she doesn't want to talk to you, so get out." Sonny barked.

"Sonny don't do this." Carly begged.

"I didn't do anything, he did." Sonny insisted glaring at Jason.

"This...this thing between Elizabeth and I started long before we ever knew she was your daughter." Jason shot back.

"And it ended long before that too." Elizabeth replied.

"See." Sonny smirked.

"You shut up." Liz glared. "Whatever happened between Jason and me, is between Jason and me, as in none of your business. Jason's been your best friend a lot longer than you knew I was your daughter and if you start fighting with him over this I'll...I'll take Cam and leave and we'll never speak to you again." She threatened. "I'm not going to be the reason any more relationships bust up."

"So that's it, I fight with Jason and we have no relationship." Sony asked.

"You can fight with Jason all you want, but not over me." Elizabeth corrected. "It's almost funny, how much difference a day makes."

"I don't understand." Sonny said confused.

"The day before the hostage crisis, you didn't think I was good enough for him, the day after, he's not good enough for me." She shrugged. "But it doesn't matter really, Jason and I just aren't good together period."

"That's not true." Jason insisted.

"When was it aver good Jason?" She demanded. "When? Because the way I remember it, it was intense, dramatic, passionate even, but never good. We do well in the moment, in the wild, crazy, life or death moment, but as soon as it passes, as soon as the drama fades, we fall apart. Maybe if things weren't so complicated I'd be up for another round, but I don't think we'll all still be standing when the dust clears this time."

"Liz." Lulu began.

"Don't." Liz said closing her eyes painfully. "I'm sorry I turned out to be such a disappointment." She said giving Sonny a weak smile before fleeing the room.


	30. Chapter 30

"Go after her you big idiot." Carly said smacking Jason on the back of the head.

"Why?" Jason asked. "She doesn't want to see me."

"You two are both fools." Carly grumbled poking her husband.

"How was I supposed to react?" Sonny demanded.

"Like an adult." Carly replied. "I gotta give muffin credit though, I actually do think she meant it when she said she'd cut you out of her life for turning on your best friend, remember him, Jason?"

"I know, I know." Sonny sighed. "I'm sorry man." He said turning to Jason. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"I understand, Seeing that must have been well, surprising." Jason replied.

"He spilled his coffee all over himself." Carly informed them smirking.

"I had no idea anyone saw us." Jason tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain." Sonny cut him off. "It's an awkward situation, made more awkward by the fact the whole town is going to see it."

The whole town..shit...Sam. He'd been on his way to see her, or at least that had been the plan when he flew out of the penthouse an hour ago. But somehow he'd ended up here instead.

"I um..I have to go." Jason said hurrying out the door without so much as a goodbye.

"Someone needs to go check on her." Carly said breaking the silence.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me." Sonny sighed. "I'm going to get to work on breakfast for the boys." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

"I don't know what to say to her anymore." Lulu admitted. "I mean we're best friends and she's only like two years older than me but, most of the time it feels like a lot more. She's a mom, has a job, she's a grown up. I'm just not. Plus, I've had sex like once and we all know how that turned out. She needs an adult to talk to and when I need that, I go to you."

"Oh, so you all suddenly expect the muffin and me to have a heart to heart, fat chance." Carly smirked.

"Ok, I'll just have Brenda or Robin come over and.." Lulu began.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Carly cut her off.

He'd tried to find Sam to explain, but all Alexis would say is that yes, she had seen the paper, and no she wasn't there. He was trying to figure out how everything spiraled so far out of control. This is what Carly's life was like, not his. Jason Morgan was always in control, unless someone else, namely Carly, made things out of control. But he couldn't blame her or anyone else for this one. He'd done it all on his own and he could pinpoint the exact moment he'd let it. The moment he'd thrown away everything he knew, everything he counted on to keep himself and those around him safe, alive. The precious control he wore like a badge of honor. He tossed it aside, and he knew what he was doing, he just had no idea how much damage he would have inflicted.

"_Elizabeth." he said surprised to find her on the other side of his door. _

"_Hey." She replied with a small smile but, he didn't buy it for a minute. _

"_You ok?" He asked. _

"_Can..Can I come in or if it's a bad time...Maybe I should just go, I don't even know why I'm here." She rambled. "I was just walking around, and suddenly I found myself outside your door." He stepped aside silently beckoning her inside. He led her over to the sofa motioning for her to take a seat next to him. _

"_Bad night?" He asked knowingly as he took another swig from the bottle in his hand. _

"_I could ask you the same." She replied taking in his appearance. _

"_I Saw Sam...with Rick." he admitted quietly. _

"_By with you mean..." She asked unsurely. _

"_Yeah." He laughed bitterly. _

"_You wanna talk about it?" She offered taking the bottle from him. _

"_No." He shrugged. "You want to talk about why you're here?" She paused halfway between placing the bottle on the glass coffee table. Shaking her head she brought it up to her lips wincing as the tequila burned her throat. _

"_Not really." She coughed. He reached for the bottle his hand brushing against hers causing them both to freeze, their heads turned as they unconscious drifted closer. _

"_Elizabeth." He whispered his warm breath fanning across her lips._

"_Jason." She replied breathlessly as her eyes closed his lips brushing tentatively across hers. She pulled back just enough to gaze into his crystal blue eyes. "This is a mistake."_

"_I know." He replied as She leaned in her lips crashing against his own. _

This must be how Carly feels after one of her 'plans' blows up in her face he thought absently as he sped down the quiet roads. He hadn't had a plan, hell he hadn't had a thought in his head other than how perfect it felt to have her lips against his own, the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands. He obviously wasn't thinking, or he would have never...He just wished he had a Jason to fix it for him, because it was painfully obvious he couldn't do it for himself.

He was still cursing himself as he road the quiet elevator to his penthouse.Opening the door he couldn't help but be struck with a feeling of deja vu.

"Sam." He said unsurely.

"Jason." She replied emotionlessly.


	31. Chapter 31

"Your very photogenic." She commented.

"Sam I'm sorry." Jason sighed.

"For screwing another woman or being in love with her?" Sam asked coldly.

"For hurting you." Jason replied. "I never meant to."

"I know, and that just makes it worse." She replied. "If you were trying to hurt me, if this was payback...I would understand that, I could handle it. I don't know what to do with...with this."

"Your leaving?" He asked gesturing to eerily familiar pile of luggage by his door.

"While I still have some dignity." She shrugged. "I seen and dine a lot in my life, a lot I'm not proud of, and maybe if things were different. I could handle the competition. I could fight for you, for us, for our 'love' but, why bother? I mean even if I win, I lose. I've put to much work into turning my life into something I could be proud of, becoming someone my sisters could look up to. I'm not about to fight to be the woman you replace her with."

"Sam I never." he began.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine." She cut him off. "Alexis is in remission, I'm going to stick around while she gets back on her feet and then Nicholas offered me a job at Cassidine industries. I'm going to take it, go away, give myself time to figure out who I am, what I want. We've been through a lot Jason, and I'll never regret what we had, but if lie, if we pretend it was more....I think it's best to just cut our losses now, before things get messy."

"I think your right." Jason sighed.

"I'm not going to be gone forever, there are to many people here who matter to me." She explained. "People who are going to wind up bringing us in and out of each other's lives. So I think it's best I go away for a while, let things settle down."

"If you need anything." He began.

"I'm good at taking care of myself." She cut him off. "But thanks." She added picking up her bags. "Good bye Jason."

"Good bye Sam." He replied as she closed the door behind herself.

"Elizabeth?" Carly called unsurely.

"What do you want?" She groaned. "Angry I stole your title as town tramp?"

"Like you could." Carly laughed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"With you?" Elisabeth asked skeptically.

"No, with Michael." Carly said sarcastically. "Yes with me."

"I think I prefer Michael." Liz groaned. "But fine, you wanna talk. I've done nothing but make a complete and total fool of myself for the past six years. I mean it was one thing when it was just my own life I was turning upside down, but now...now I'm doing that o everyone around me and I have to stop it. I just don't know how. I'm a weak pathetic little girl who just can't resist him. I don't know how you do it."

"Jason's a great guy, but were not in love." Carly shrugged.

"Neither are we." Liz insisted. "I love him, and he loves Sam."

"If that's what you want to believe." Carly shrugged.

"It's what's true." Liz replied.

"What' sit going to take for you to realize he loves you?" Carly groaned frustrated. "I mean even I have come to accept...well tolerate it."

"Does he really love me, or does he love the babies?" Liz countered.

"Both." Carly replied.

"I wish I could be sure of that." Liz sighed.

"Where's Jason?" Carly demanded brushing past the teen.

"I'm right here." Jason sighed walking into the living room. "What's wrong? Did you and Sonny have a fight?"

"Nope, for once all is good in Carly land." She smirked.

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Jason replied.

"The goddess left." Spinelli informed her.

"Why don't you follow her example." Carly said pointedly.

"Carly what do you want now?" Jason groaned after she kicked Spinelli out.

"For once, my life is good and your is a mess." Carly informed him. "So to pay you back for the years of faithfully rescuing me from the wreckage of my own making, I'm going to return the favor and fix this for you."

"Your going to fix my life." Jason laughed.

"Hey, you want the muffin, I can help you get her." Carly shrugged.

"And how is that?" Jason asked curiously.

"By teaching you everything I know." Carly smirked.

"Carly everything you know is insane." Jason pointed out.

"Oh yeah, because your sane perfect Jason Morgan ways are working so well." Carly laughed. "If you want Elizabeth your going to have to do something you've never done in your entire life."

"And just what would that be?" Jason asked.

"Fight for what you want." Carly replied.


	32. Chapter 32

"Take a page form Sonny." Carly continued. "Fight for her. Fight dirty if you have to. And you have to keep fighting until she gives in."

"What if she doesn't?" He asked.

"Then you'll just have to fight harder." Carly shrugged. "I know you have it in you somewhere. But first we have to get past the years of Jason Morgan, let people do what they want, and all that crap. And it's not going to be easy, she's going to fight you every step of the way so, you have to decide, is she worth it."

"Absolutely." Jason nodded.

"Good, then let the war begin." Carly smirked.

"Elizabeth." Sonny called knocking on the door.

"Come in." Her voice called back from inside.

"Your Packing?" He said surprised to find boxes littering the small house.

"I think after this morning the best thing would be for me to find somewhere else to live." She replied.

"Please don't do this." Sonny begged. "I'm sorry about how I reacted."

"It isn't about that, not really." She sighed. "It's not fair to put you in the middle. If I stay things are just going to get worse and eventually you'll have to choose sides and......"

"Are you afraid I would side with you, or that I wouldn't?" Sonny asked knowingly.

"Both." She admitted.

"Elizabeth, I love. I want you to stay here, where I can spend time with you and Cameron, but if you want to leave, I wont stop you. I want you to know that you're my daughter therefore, I will always be on your side. Wether you live here or anywhere else in the world, that wont change. And, look at me." he asked. She nervously met his gaze. "I what you to listen to me, and really hear what I'm saying. What you said this morning, it's not true. You could never be a disappointment to me. Your more than I could have ever hoped for in a daughter, I'm just afraid I don't know how to be the father you deserve."

"Your doing pretty well so far." She said tearfully wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you need a hand packing?' He asked brushing away her tears.

"No, I don't think I'm going anywhere quiet yet." She replied. "That is if you don't mind putting us up for a while longer."

"You and Cam and the babies will always have a home here, no matter what happens." Sonny promised.

"So what do I do now?" Jason asked unsurely.

"Give her time to calm down, and then." Carly began poking him in the chest. "You need to find a way to make her hear your side of things."

"That's not going to be easy." Jason sighed.

"These things never are." Carly shrugged.

"Why was grandpa so angry?" Cam asked as the three younger children sat outside eagerly waiting a response. Michael smiled at them feeling very wise as the all knowing eight year old.

"He's mad because Uncle Jason is the father of Elisabeth's babies." Michael explained.

"Why would he be mad?" Kristina asked confused.

"Because maybe he wants Uncle Jason to marry her." Morgan supplied. "Mommies and daddies as aposed to be married."

"Not always." Michael informed them knowingly. "Anyways uncle Jason is dating Sam."

"Na ah." Kristina replied. "She moved ins with me and mommy and Molly."

"Really?" Michael said smiling.

"So then is he gonna marries Lizbeth?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe." Michael grinned.

"So is uncle Jason gonna be Cam's daddy too?" Morgan asked.

"I already gots a daddy, he's an angel." Cam informed them proudly.

"You have Biological father." Michael explained. "You can have more than one dad, I had another one."

"Like when Mommy married Daddy Rick." Kristina nodded.

"What's bio...bolo.." Cam said struggling with the word. "Means?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Sonny?" Liz began cautiously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Sonny replied.

"I need you to be completely honest with me." She insisted. "Even if you think it will hurt my feelings."

"I'll try." Sonny nodded.

"Why did you think this child, I mean children would ruin Jason's life?" She asked hesitantly. "Why didn't you ever want me in Jason's life?"

"I...." Sonny said struggling to come up with an answer.

"Never mind." Liz sighed.

"No wait Please." Sonny said grabbing her hand before she could walk away. "It wasn't about you not being good enough, or even you at all."

"Then what was it?" She demanded.

"You weren't Jason's first love interest." Sonny began unsurely.

"Or his last." She shrugged.

"But you were different." Sonny sighed. "He was different when he was with you. He would stand up to me, ignore orders. I'm selfish Elizabeth, I'm a very selfish man and I couldn't stand that for once I wasn't Jason's top priority."

"You think I was?" She scoffed.

"I think that's one of the main reasons I refused to let him tell you about the plan to fake my death." Sonny replied.

"But you said he stood up to you, didn't take your orders so why did he listen to you then?" She demanded.

"Because after the crypt I made him feel like he had to prove his loyalty." Sonny sighed. "I know it's twisted and wrong but I use dit to make him."

"I don't understand?' Liz said confused. "You mean when I was kidnaped? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have no idea do you?" Sonny asked stunned.

"About what?" She asked confused.

"That's Jason for you." He laughed.

"What don't I know?" She demanded.

"After Jason discovered you were missing. He was willing to do anything to get you back." He replied.

"What do you mean anything?" She asked unsurely.

"He went to everyone and anyone who could possibly help him." He explained. "Talked to your grandmother, even Lucky. He went to Edward and made some deal with him when he found out about the initials ELQ. He even made a deal with Taggert."

"What kind of deal?" she asked hesitantly.

"One that would give Him exactly what he wanted, my and Jason's heads on a platter in exchange for finding you." Sonny replied.

"He never said a word." She said quietly.

"He's Jason." Sonny shrugged confused as she burst into laugher. "What's so funny."

"He..and you and..." She struggled to explain through her laughter. "I walked out on him because I thought I didn't matter, that I'd never be as important as you."

"I..." Sonny said unsurely as she continued to laugh. "Are you ok."

"No, no I'm not." She replied.

"Will you stop laughing." he asked frustrated.

"I can't, because then I'll start crying." She admitted.


	34. Chapter 34

She'd really done it this time. Sam left Jason, the whole town was talking about her behind her back, and some to her face. Laughing at her, calling her names. Then there was Jason, god how was she supposed to look him in the eye after all that had happened. But she had to. She couldn't run away from this anymore. She was nervous, about coming here, worried about the feelings being here might stir up but, she couldn't think of anywhere else. She needed to talk to him, alone, going to his penthouse was not an option, she couldn't go back there, she hadn't since that night. There were just to many people at Sonny's and the rest of the town was full of judgmental glares and harsh words.

Despite her initial unease it still felt like her own personal sanctuary. Nothing could hurt her here, she was safe, she could just be. She turned hearing the familiar rumble of his bike, offering him a shy smile as he stepped off his boots crunching the gravel as he made his way over.

"I'm glad you called." He said hesitantly.

"You were right, we need to talk." She replied.

"You can go now." He said turning to the stoic figure a few feet away.

"No, he's staying." She replied. "I need him here."

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked hurt.

"I'm afraid of myself." She sighed. "I don't trust myself around you."

"So you brought Johnny to babysit?" He asked.

"I trust Johnny." She nodded. "He's here to make sure I don't do something stupid."

"Like?" He asked confused.

"God Jason what do you think, the same thing that always seems to happen when were alone lately." She groaned.

"Ok." He shrugged. "If this the only way I can get you to talk to me, I guess I'll take it."

"Good, first off I owe you an apology." She began.

"No you don't." He cut her off.

"Yes. She insisted. "I do. When I walked out on you, after Sonny....I was wrong Jason, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving and Sorry for what I said but, we can't go back, I can't change the past any more than you can, but I'm sorry."

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"Sonny told about what happened while I was in the crypt." She explained. "What you did, for me."

"Oh." He replied.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"It wasn't important, I found you and you were ok, that's all that mattered." He shrugged.

"What was your deal with Edward?" She asked curiously.

"If he provided any information that helped me find you I would quit working for Sonny and go to work for him." Jason replied honestly.

"At ELQ?" She asked stunned. "You would have really done that."

"I would have done anything to get you back safely." He replied. "But while were on the subject, I owe you an apology too."

"For what?" She asked.

"For lying to you." He began.

"You already apologized for lying about Sonny's death, many times." She interrupted.

"I'm not talking about that." He replied.

"That was the only time you lied to me." She said confused. "You don't lie."

"I did lie to you again, even after I promised I wouldn't, and I'm sorry." He began. "Like you said we can't change the past and I can't take it back. I knew it was a lie and I went along with it because I was scared."

"What did you lie to me about?" She asked unsurely.

"The night of the blackout." He replied honestly. "When you said it was a mistake, I agreed with you. But that was a lie, I never thought it was a mistake."

"Then why did you say it was?" She demanded tearfully.

"Why did you?" He countered.

"Maybe I meant it." She shot back.

"I was afraid that if I told you the truth, that I was still in love with you, that you'd leave." He admitted. "I figured it was my one chance to be with you, and I wasn't willing to risk it by telling you the truth."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say here." She said unsurely.

"You don't have to say anything." he shrugged. "I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"The other day when I said we couldn't be together, I meant it Jason." She insisted.

"I know, and I respect your feelings." He nodded.

"So your going to back off and give me my space?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He replied. "I respect your feelings but, I don't agree with you and I'm not going to pretend to this time."

"What are you saying?" She asked unsurely.

"That I'm finally going to do what I should have done the first time you walked out on me, I'm going to fight for you." He replied.

"What if I tell you it's to late?" She asked.

"Then I guess I'll be wasting my time." He shrugged. "But then again, Sonny gave me some time off so, I've got a lot of time to waste."


	35. Chapter 35

"He said what!?" Lulu grinned.

"This isn't a good thing Lu." Liz sighed.

"Why not, I mean this is what you wanted right?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, three years ago, hell three months ago even but now.....It's to late." Liz sighed.

"You love him, he loves you, I don't see the problem." Lulu shrugged.

"It's not that easy." Liz replied.

"It's only hard if you make it." Lulu countered. "Give him a chance, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He breaks my heart again." Liz said quietly.

"Or maybe you'll end up breaking his." Lulu replied. "You never know, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life wondering what if?"

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Liz asked.

"So, you take it slow." Lulu began.

"Slow." Liz snorted. "We're having a baby, well two babies Lu."

"I know." Lulu said shaking her head. "Which is even more reason to give this a shot. Go on a date, or just hang out like you used to. See what happens."

"I....I guess that makes sense." Liz nodded.

"I always make sense." Lulu grinned.

"You want to go on a date?" Jason asked confused.

"Well yeah, sort of." Liz explained. "We've never actually dated. So I think we should date."

"So we're dating?" Jason asked.

"If you want." She nodded.

"How exactly does this work?' He asked.

"We hang out, spend time together, see where it goes." She shrugged.

"Ok, when do we start?" Jason asked.

"Now I guess." She replied. "But first there are some ground rules."

"Rules?" He asked confused.

"I need you to agree to them or I can't do this." She explained.

"What are the rules?" He asked unsurely.

"First, we need to be honest with each other." She replied. "Both of us."

"I can do that." He nodded.

"Second, this is a clean slate, no rehashing past mistakes. What's done is done, we can't change it, so we need to just let it go." She replied.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"There's two more." She replied. "No sex."

"Ever?" he asked confused.

"Maybe, for now." She sighed. "Can you agree to that?"

"What exactly do you mean by sex?' He asked. "I mean does that include any contact, can I still kiss you? Touch you?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess we can kiss." She said thinking. "Just no sex."

"Ok." He nodded.

"I mean it Jason, we tend to get carried away and...." She began.

"I wont have sex with you unless you decide to change your mind and by that I mean not in a moment of 'passion'" He replied sensing her hesitation. "I promise."

"That brings me to the final rule, no promises, no guarantees, we take this one day at a time." She replied. "Can you agree to the rules?"

"First I have some of my own." he replied.

"I guess start's fair." She nodded unsurely.

"No running." he stated.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"If there's a problem we try to work it out. No more running away." He explained.

"No bailing." She said with a small smile. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, no sex until you agree to wear this." he said handing her a small black velvet box.

"What is this?" She asked opening it. "Oh my god, Jason?"

"It was Lila's." He explained. "I want to marry you Elizabeth, I want us to be a family, you, me Cam, and the babies. So I'm not going to sleep with you until you agree to be my wife."

"I already said no sex." She replied. "What is this about? Do you think you can seduce me into marrying you?"

"Maybe, but that's not what this is about. I love you Elizabeth, this isn't about Games, or tricks. I want to marry you and until that's what you want to I think your right, we shouldn't be sleeping together. So, are we going to do this or not?"

"I can live with your rules." She nodded.

"And I can live with yours." He replied.


	36. Chapter 36

"So your dating Jason?' Carly asked confused.

"Yup." Liz nodded.

"So that would make Jason your Boyfriend." Johnny teased.

"Not a word O'Brien." Liz glared.

"Jason and Elizabeth sitting in tree." Francis began.

"Why don't you two make yourselves useful and shoot each other." Liz groaned.

"Or you could just get your boyfriend to rough them up for teasing you." Milo offered.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea." Liz smirked.

"Hey, your supposed to be on our side." Johnny glared at the younger guard.

"Ignore, them, back to the dating." Carly said waving off their antics. "What exactly does it entail?"

"Dating." Liz shrugged. "You know, going out, dinner, movies, whatever."

"And the point is?" Carly asked.

"The same point to dating anyone." Liz replied.

"You do realize your having the man's child don't you?" Carly asked.

"Hey look, you didn't wince at all saying that." Liz laughed.

"I've gotten used to the idea." Carly shrugged.

"Yes, I know I'm having his baby, well babies." Liz nodded. "So can you babysit tomorrow night or not. Lu has a date."

"With who?!" Milo demanded.

"None of your business that's who." Liz smirked.

"Yeah sure, I can watch Cam." Carly nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea." Liz shrugged.

"So dating the bosses daughter huh?" Lulu smirked.

"Are you always this annoying?" Jason groaned.

"Don't talk to the blonde one like that." Spinelli defended her.

"Don't you two have some where else to go, someone else to annoy?" Jason asked.

"We're just trying to help Stone cold, you know we're a team." Spinelli replied.

"Yeah, you should get matching outfits and everything, Stone cold and the Jackal to the rescue." Lulu teased.

"Your really not just gonna go away, are you?' Jason groaned.

"Nope, and you'd better get used to it, I come with the package, Liz's my BFF." Lulu grinned.

"BFF?" Jason asked confused.

"Duh, Best Friends Forever." Spinelli explained.

"Right." Jason said rolling his eyes. "I guess your better than Brenda."

"Oh we really need to work on your complimenting skills." Lulu laughed. "Your not going to screw this up, are you?" She asked seriously. "Because this is your last shot, literally."

"I know." Jason groaned. "I'm not going to screw it up."

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure about that." Lulu said pensively. "Where are you taking her?"

"None of your business." Jason replied.

"Look, I'm not going to tell her but, I can tell you of it sucks." Lulu shrugged. "Just trying to help."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I told you she's my Best friend, I want her to be happy and unfortunately, you make her happy. When your not making her cry that is. Actually you make her really miserable most of the time." She explained. "But in the rare moments when your not royally screwing up, you make her really happy and she deserves that. You on the other hand don't, you don't deserve her at all."

"Thanks." Jason groaned.

"Anytime." Lulu smirked.


	37. Chapter 37

"I know you said dinner and a movie but..." Jason trailed off.

"You figured you'd take a pregnant woman to a bar." Liz smirked.

"Not just any pregnant woman." Jason shrugged.

"I love it, but this must have been a lot of trouble, getting them to shut down and everything." She replied.

"I have my ways." Jason shrugged.

"I know." She laughed. "So what now?"

"How about a game?" He offered.

"Ok, but I'm pretty rusty." She smiled. "I may need some help."

"That can be arranged." He grinned.

"What do you think there doing?" Carly asked curiously.

"I don't want to think about it." Sonny replied.

"He doesn't know about the no sex pact?' Lulu asked.

"No sex pact?" Carly asked confused.

"Oh, neither did you." Lulu realized.

"Care to explain?" Sonny asked.

"Well Basically, and you didn't hear this from me." Lulu began. "Liz said no sex until they figured out where it was going or whatever."

"That's my girl." Sonny grinned.

"And then Jason countered with no sex until she agreed to marry him." Lulu continued.

"That's my boy." Carly laughed.

"Anyways, I need to get going." Lulu replied.

"Need a ride?' Milo offered hopefully.

"Nope, Johnny's driving me." Lulu grinned knowing how Elizabeth had been messing with him.

"Big night?" Sonny asked taking pity on the young guard.

"We'll see." Lulu smirked. "Don't wait up."

"I actually won!" She shrieked happily. "I don't even care that you let me, I won."

"You weren't that rusty." Jason smiled. "Wanna dance?"

"Your actually offering?' She asked surprised.

"We don't have to." He shrugged.

"Yes we do." She grinned pulling him onto the dance floor.

"They should be back by now." Sonny said pacing.

"She's all grown up Sonny, the nervous father thing is a bit much, save it for Kristina." Carly teased.

"Kristina's never dating." Sonny informed her.

"Keep telling yourself that." Carly laughed. "There back." She said peeking out the window.

"So were spying on them?" Sonny asked amused when she made no move to tear herself away from the window.

"It's what good parents do." Carly insisted. "Quiet here they come."

"How did I do?" Jason asked as he walked her to the door.

"I had a good time." Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I'm looking forward to what you have planned next."

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied as they reached the door. "So, I guess this is where we say goodnight."

"I guess so." She nodded.

"I mean that's what happens on a date." He smirked stepping closer.

"Pretty much." She smiled as he leaned down just as their lips were about to meet the porch light came on. "And that." She laughed. "Is how father's end their daughter's dates."

"Your dad doesn't scare me." Jason grinned.

"You sure, he's the big bad Sonny Corinthos." Liz teased. "He's got this guy who works for him, maybe you've heard of him, Jason Morgan. Now that guys scary. You don't want top mess with him."

"I think I could take him." Jason grinned capturing her lips.

"So???" Carly demanded. "If the date was as good as the good night kiss, then wow."

"Carly." Sonny groaned.

"It was perfect." Liz grinned. "We went to Jakes, played pool, danced, talked."

"He took you to that bar?" Sonny asked confused.

"He had it shut down for us, and it's not just any bar, it's our bar." Liz smiled. "It's where we met."

"You were only sixteen when you met Jason." Carly said confused.

"I told you I was no angel." Liz smirked.

"So how'd it go Stone Cold?" Spinelli demanded.

"It went, mind your own business." Jason replied unsure why he still let the annoying teen live with him.

"Really, that bad?" Spinelli asked.

"I never said it went bad, it was good, she said she had fun." Jason insisted.

"Sorry man but usually when someone says, it went, they don't mean well." Spinelli explained. "You know they don't want to talk about it because there's nothing to talk about, well nothing good anyways, but then again you aren't a real talker. So I guess I can't really apply that rule to you."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jason groaned.

"I don't like silences, and with you around, someone's got to fill them." Spinelli shrugged. "So I was doing some research on my computer, I found some things that I think will help you."

"Help me?" Jason asked confused.

"Win the Fair Elizabeth's heart." Spinelli explained. "According to this site, the best way to win over a single mom is to get in good with the kids, since two of them will be genetically forced to like you, that just leaves Cam."

"You actually think I'd use Elizabeth's son to trick her into liking me?" Jason demanded.

"No, no." Spinelli hurried to explain. "I mean I see where it's totally manipulative and oh so wrong, but there is a point in there. I mean if the little dude doesn't like you then things could be complicated."

"Cam Likes me." Jason insisted.

"As Uncle Jason." Spinelli corrected. "Noone knows how he'll feel about Step Daddy Stone Cold."

"I...I never really thought about that." Jason admitted.

"The little dude and I are totally buds, so I can do some recon for you." Spinelli offered.

"No." Jason replied insistently.

"Yeah, that could be tricky but, wait!" Spinelli began excitedly. "He totally worships the ground Little god father walks on, you can ask him."

"Little...who the hell are you talking about now?" Jason asked frustrated.

"Duh, Michael." Spinelli replied. "He's totally in the fair Elizabeth's inner circle too."

"I can't use the Kids, that would be wrong." Jason insisted. "But Carly said to fight Dirty."

"Yeah she did, she said to take a page from the god father's book." Spinelli nodded excitedly. "Would he use the kids?"

"Absolutely." Jason nodded.

"So, are we going to?" Spinelli asked.

"We?" Jason asked.

"We're a team, remember." Spinelli said shaking his head.

"I...no, I can't." Jason sighed. "I wouldn't feel right."


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey." Emily said unsurely as Elizabeth stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later." Elizabeth began.

"No, please have a seat." Alan smiled.

"I don't want to intrude." Liz replied unsurely.

"Your not." Emily assured her.

"We were just talking about you." Alan smiled. "How are my grandchildren?"

"Good." Liz smiled. "Active today." She said resting a hand on her swollen abdomen.

"May I?" Alan asked.

"Of Course." Liz smiled taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Jason brought by the latest sonogram." Alan smiled as he felt the tiny movement below his hand. "I can't wait until their born."

"You and me both." Liz grinned. "Well I just stopped by to say hello, I should let you get some rest." She said seeing his obvious fatigue.

"I'll walk you out." Emily offered.

It was strange for the one time best friends as they walked silently into the hallway. So many years, so many things said, so much had happened.

"Have you thought about names?" Emily asked.

"We've tossed around a few." Elizabeth nodded.

"So you vetoed Edward?" Emily asked grinning.

"You never know your brother does have a real knack for pissing me off." Liz smirked. "How have you been since...."

"Good." Emily replied.

"You were amazing, with Robin's surgery." Elizabeth replied.

"I just did what Patrick told me to." Emily shrugged.

"You've been spending to much time with your brother." Liz smiled.

"When we...when were in the hotel." Emily began unsurely. "I just...I just kept thinking about all the things in my life that I regret, the things I'd never get a chance to make right."

"Me too." Liz nodded.

"Do you know what my biggest regret was?" Emily asked. "Zander, how I handled the whole situation when I got sick, how I hurt him. I really did love him."

"I know, he knew that too." Liz said uncomfortably.

"I just wanted too.....I'm sorry." Emily sighed.

"For what?" Liz asked.

"It was easier to take it out on you then to face my own guilt." Emily explained. "You were my best friend."

"I slept with him." Liz shrugged.

"We weren't together." Emily replied. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me. I was just so scared and confused and blaming you made it easier."

"It's ok." Liz replied.

"No it's not." Emily insisted. "That day in the hospital, what I said to you."

"You don't have to do this." Liz said flinching at the memory.

"_You wanted to see me?" Elizabeth asked unsurely. _

"_Come in." Emily nodded. _

"_Em I." Liz began. _

"_Please, I need to say this." Emily cut her off. "Zander and I are getting married today." _

"_Really." Liz said raising a brow. They may be fighting but she knew her best friend and Emily was definitely not faking her feelings for Nicholas as she claimed. _

"_Yes, and we'd like you to be here." Emily nodded. _

"_I wouldn't miss it." Liz began. Are you sure this is what you want?" _

"_This is what I need to do." Emily replied. _

"_If your sure." Liz began. _

"_I'm sure." Emily cut her off. "I also wanted to say I forgive you." _

"_I don't deserve to be forgiven." Liz said unable to meet her gaze. _

"_No, but I don't deserve to die hating you." Emily replied coldly. "I don't deserve to die hating my 'best friend' who betrayed me. So I guess wether or not you deserve it doesn't matter. For once it's not all about you." _

"_I never." Liz began. _

"_The ceremony is at three, you can go now." Emily dismissed her. _

"I hated myself for saying those things to you." Emily sighed. "And maybe part of me thought it would be easier if I just kept pushing you away."

"It's ok, really." Liz replied.

"No it's not." Emily insisted. "And all the time that's passed, all that I missed out on. It's all my fault. I just hoped, maybe we could finally put this all behind us."

"And what go back to be best friends, just like that?" Liz asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"No, of course not." Emily replied, "but maybe we could be friends?"

"Because I'm having your brother's baby?" Liz asked.

"No, not entirely. After everything we went through in the Metro Court, it just put things in perspective I guess. I just, if anything happened, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to tell you the truth, to explain. And I would have never forgiven myself for that." Emily replied.

"Ok, I guess that's fair." Liz nodded. "But then you have to let me explain about Zander."

"Liz you don't have to." Emily began.

"I need to." Liz insisted. "When do you get off work?"

"Five." Emily replied. "Why don't I stop by and we can talk."

"I'd like that." Liz nodded.

"She's not here." Carly smirked.

"He's here to see me." Sonny said shaking his head at his wife's antics.

"Where is she?" Jason asked ignoring him.

"The hospital." Carly shrugged. "She went to see Alan." She explained hurriedly at his look of concern. "I though you gave him time off." She said turning to Sonny.

"I did." Sonny replied. "But this is important."

"It better be." Carly warned.

"Carly." Jason sighed.

"No, you can't afford to mess this up." Carly began.

"I know that!" Jason yelled. "I don't need everyone to keep telling me that. Or how badly I messed up last time, I know. I know this is my last shot, I know I screw everything up, I get it!"

"You didn't mess everything up alone." Elizabeth said walking in.


	39. Chapter 39

"I was just..." Carly began.

"Trying to help, I know." Liz laughed. "Don't put some much pressure on yourself, we both made a lot of mistakes, it wasn't your fault." She said turning to Jason. "And you all need to stop badgering my boyfriend."

"So you admit he's your boyfriend." Francis grinned.

"Shut up Francis." Liz glared.

"How was Alan?" Sonny asked changing the subject.

"Good, he still weak but he'll be ok." Liz smiled. "I ran into Emily."

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we talked, we still have some things to work out, which is why I need to ask you a favor." She replied.

"Anything." Jason replied.

"Good to know." Liz smiled. "I kind of need to cancel our date. Emily's gonna come over so we can talk."

"That's fine." Jason nodded. "I actually need to leave town."

"I thought you were on 'vacation'." Liz began confused.

"He is, I mean was." Sonny began.

"It's ok, I understand, really." Liz nodded. "It must be important."

"It is." Jason nodded.

"When do you leave?" Liz asked.

"Tonight." Jason replied.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, you can leave after wards." Sonny offered.

"Ok." Jason shrugged.

"MOM!" Michael screamed causing all four adults to run outside.

"Michael what's wrong?" Carly demanded worriedly.

"It's ok, really." Johnny began.

"Oh god Cam." Liz cried seeing him crying.

"Hey Buddy, you ok?" Jason asked quickly kneeling down beside the small boy.

"I thinks so." Cam said..

"What happened?" Sonny demanded.

"It was all my fault, I'm so sorry." Michael said near tears as Carly soothed a upset Morgan. "I was trying to teach them how to climb the tree."

"Where were you?" Sonny demanded turning to Johnny.

"Johnny caught him." Michael assured them quickly.

"He just got scared." Liz said running a hand soothingly over Cam's back.

"How about no more tree climbing for a while." Jason sighed.

"We need to take a look at that scratch." Liz said inspecting Cam's hand.

"Should we take him to GH?" Jason asked worriedly.

"It doesn't look to bad." Liz smiled. "I think we just need to clean it and put some antibiotic cream on it."

"Are you sure?' Jason asked.

"Why don't you go with Grandpa and he'll help you clean up." Liz said handing him to Sonny. "You can't freak out every time they get hurt, it's what kids do." She explained once Cam was inside. "If you panic, they'll panic."

"I know." Jason sighed. "It's just..."

"Hard, I know." Liz smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, it just hard to not overreact sometimes." Liz laughed. "Climbing trees, god I just keep thinking, what next."

"He's a good kid." Jason smiled.

"I think so but, I'm biased." Liz smiled. "He's so excited to be a big brother."

"I remember how Michael was with Morgan." Jason nodded.

"Are...are you going to be gone long?" She asked unsurely.

"Just a day or two." Jason replied.

"And you'll be careful?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm always careful." He replied.

"Then be extra careful." She insisted.

"Ok, I promise." He began. "I'm sorry, I forgot, no promises."

"No, I think we can bend the rules just this once." She smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Really, just that rule?" He teased.

"Mind out of the gutter Morgan." She laughed.

"Yes Mam." he smirked.

"Emily will be here soon and I want to check on Cam." She said moving out of his embrace. She paused in the doorway looking back at him. "Your going to be a great father."

"I'm going to try." Jason replied honestly.

"That's all anyone can ask." She nodded the significance of the words not lost on either of them.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey." Emily greeted shifting nervously.

"Come in." Liz said standing back to allow her room to pass.

"So." Emily began.

"So." Liz smiled. "This is awkward."

"I know." Emily said frustrated. "But I guess that wont change unless we change it."

"I guess not." Liz nodded. "Have a seat." She said as she carefully lowered herself onto the plush sofa.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked an obviously upset Lulu.

"Nothing." Lulu said quickly.

"She's worried about Elizabeth talking to the medical one." Spinelli replied looking up from his lap top.

"You think if they become friends again she wont need you anymore." Jason realized.

"No, of course not....I mean." Lulu sighed. "They were best friends."

"You're her best friend." Jason replied. "And you can have more than one."

"I know but...I'm jealous." Lulu admitted.

"I thought you liked the medical one." Spinelli replied.

"I do, I mean she's my sister in law and one of Lucky's best friends." Lulu explained. "We always got along. I didn't like what happened with her and Liz but, Liz didn't want me to not be friends with Emily because of her and I have to admit it would have made things hard especially after she married Nicholas."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Jason answered honestly. "I mean yeah at one time they were like sisters almost but, even then, she never shared as much with you as she did with Emily."

"Emily wasn't around." Lulu pointed out flopping onto the couch. "I know I'm being silly and petty but, I don't want to share my friend, it's bad enough I have to share her with you."

"Sorry." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"You should be." Lulu smirked.

"While you ere gone I was kidnaped." Liz began. "They locked me in a crypt, I was there for about a week before Jason found me. It wasn't until recently that I discovered what he went through to find me." She sighed. "If I only knew then......"

"So it was about Jason?" Emily asked confused.

"No, sort of." Liz tried to explain. "Zander, he tried to find me too and ended up getting thrown in the crypt with me."

"That's Zander for you." Emily smiled sadly.

"I would have lost it in there without him." Liz nodded. "After Jason found me and took me home, he got a call from Carly."

"And took off." Emily groaned.

"Yeah." Liz laughed bitterly. "The power went out at my studio, I was getting spooked so, I tried to make it down to the circuit breaker in the basement but the door slammed locking em in and it was like being back in the crypt. Zander found me. It was just so scared And I........I wasn't thinking clearly, if I was I would have never. Not that there was anything wrong with Zander I just didn't see him that way and I was in love with Jason."

"I understand." Emily nodded. "Really I do, it's ok."

"He saw us, Jason I mean." Liz continued.

"Oh." Emily said stunned.

"Yeah." Liz sighed. "Thanks for letting me explain, Jason...well he never really did."

"But you two got together after that." Emily said confused.

"I know." Liz shrugged. "It just one of many things we just didn't talk about. Like what he did, what he was willing to do to find me when I was missing. He actually made a deal with Edward to quit working with Sonny and take over ELQ."

"Your serious." Emily said stunned.

"Sonny told me." Liz replied. "Like I said it's was one of the many things we just didn't talk about."

"But after you did." Emily began.

"We didn't, well I told him I knew, but we never really talked about it, and now we can't." Liz sighed.

"Can't, why not. I thought you were....well together sort of, I mean from what I heard at least." Emily replied.

"We are, well dating." Liz laughed. "I know, don't even get me started. Carly and Lulu give me enough crap about it."

"Then why can't you talk about it?" Emily asked confused.

"We made rules, for dating, well I did and then Jason added some. I know it's weird but....anyways, one of them was to leave the past in the past." Liz explained.

"I understand why you'd want to do that." Emily nodded.

"But?" Liz asked.

"But." Emily smiled. "It's been my experience that when you try to burry the past it just comes back to bite you in the ass. Your afraid that talking about it might ruin what you have now?"

"Yeah, I am." Liz admitted.

"I'm assuming this whole dating thing is your way of taking it slow, not rushing into anything. Not getting hurt." Emily replied.

"Basically." Liz nodded.

"Then isn't it better to deal with it now?' Emily asked. "Cause you know eventually you have to, or you'll never get past it. The longer you wait the harder it will be. In the end it's the little things that we never say that end up causing more trouble than the big mistakes we made."

"Your right" Liz sighed. "I missed you Em."

"I missed you too." Emily smiled hugging her.

"Friends?" Liz asked.

"Always." Emily replied tearfully.

"Don't you start or I'll." Liz said cursing the tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Sorry." Emily laughed whipping away her own tears.

"Jason?" Cam asked unsurely walking into the room flanked by Michael and Morgan.

"What is it Buddy?" Jason asked.

"We need to talk." The small boy said seriously.

"Ok?" Jason replied. "About what?"

"Your the new babies Daddy right?" Cam asked.

"Yes I am." Jason nodded.

"So does that mean your gonna be my new daddy too?" Cam asked.

"I...." Jason trailed off stunned.

"Cause I knows I already gots a daddy, but he's an angel, so I don't gets to see him." Cam explained. "And Uncle Michael tolds me you can have more than one daddy, you can haves a bio....."

"Biological." Michael said for him.

"Yeah that's kind of daddy and a love daddy, right?" He asked turning to Michael who nodded in affirmation.

"Michael told you that huh?" Jason said unsurely.

"Yeah." Cam nodded. "And Kristina said when her mommy gots married she got a new daddy too. So when you and Mommy get married you'll be my new daddy right?"

"I um..." Jason said unsurely.

"Boys go wash up for dinner." Liz said saving him. She'd walked into the conversation unsure herself how to answer questions she should have known her son would have.

"Elizabeth I." Jason began.

"I'm sorry." She cut him off. "I had no idea he was thinking about that."

"It seems Michael's been filling his head with it." Jason replied.

"So I heard." Liz sighed. "He's his mother's son alright. I don't know what to say to him, we never really talked about it."

"I told you I wanted to be a family, you me, Cam and the babies." Jason replied.

"I know." She said nervously bitting her lower lip. "I just don't want to get his hopes up, or confuse him."

"I understand." Jason nodded.

"When you get back we really need to talk." She sighed.

"About?" Jason asked things had been going good.

"A lot of things." She sighed. "Nothing bad." She reassured him, "well not exactly. Look I'd really rather not get into this now when your leaving in two hours."

"Ok, what are you going to tell Cam?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Maybe we should talk to him together." Jason offered.


	41. Chapter 41

"Cam honey, we need to talk." Elizabeth said patting the couch next to her.

"Ok." Cam said climbing onto the couch.

"About what you asked me before." Jason began.

"Am I in troubles?" Cam asked quietly.

"No." Liz assured him, "Of course not, you didn't do anything wrong, you just surprised us. Now we know Michael explained some things to you, but I want to make sure you understand."

"About biogy." Cam nodded.

"Biology." Liz nodded. "We talked about your Daddy, do you remember?"

"He's an angel." Cam nodded. "Cause he dieds before I was borns."

"Your father was a good man." Liz began. "He loved you very much."

"Cause of the biogy." Cam nodded.

"No sweetie." Liz sighed. "I don't think Michael explained this very well."

"Cam just because someone is biologically related to you doesn't mean they have to like you." Jason explained. "Your mom is your biological mom but she loves you because your you, not because of biology, understand?"

"Like I love Uncle Michael even though he's not bilogy?" Cam asked.

"Exactly." Jason nodded. "Your mom and I might get married, and we might not."

"Oh." Cam said disappointed. "I really wanted you to be my new daddy."

"You..you did." Jason asked surprised.

"Yeah, your real fun, and you know lots of things." Cam replied. "Don't you wants to be my daddy?"

"How about we make a deal?" Jason asked. "As long as it's ok with your mom, I can be your dad wether pr not your mom and I get married."

"Is that aloud?" Cam asked unsurely. "Michael said."

"Michael doesn't know everything, wether he believes that or not." Liz smiled tearfully. "And it's ok with me."

"So I cans call you dad?" Cam asked hopefully.

"If you want." Jason nodded.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you." Liz said whipping away her tears as Cam ran off to tell everyone about his new daddy.

"I wanted to." Jason replied. "I have to admit, I wasn't sure how Cam would feel about me."

"You spent a lot of time with him, he adores you, how could you have not seen that?" Liz asked.

"Yeah but there's a big difference between Uncle Jason and being a father." Jason explained. "And he actually wanted me to be his father. I wasn't just trying to make him feel better, I meant it. Even if we don't work out, I'll still be there for Cameron, and the Babies."

"I know Jason, you don't say things you don't mean." She nodded. "Hey, Do you know what this means?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"Now I don't have to give him 'the talk' I really wasn't looking forward to that one." She smirked.

"What's 'the talk'?" Jason asked confused.

"The sex talk." Liz explained laughing at his look of horror. "Don't worry, you've got a while to figure out what to say and If I get lucky we'll have two more boys and then I never have to have the talk with any of them."

"Oh, so you only have to give the talk to girls." Jason asked.

"Yup, that's how it works." Liz nodded.

"Well then you'll never have to do it." Jason shrugged.

"Why is that, we could be having girls." Liz said confused.

"Because no daughter of mine is talking or thinking about sex ever." Jason replied.


	42. Chapter 42

"Corinthos." Sonny said picking up his phone.

"Were good to go."

"I'll make the call." Sonny replied. "No complications?"

"Everything went as planned."

"Good, then you'd better get your ass home." Sonny ordered.

"Is everything ok?"

"Fine." Sonny assured him. "But there's a little boy who misses his daddy, and is expecting a present."

"I'll pick something up. I should be bac later tonight."

"I'll see you then." Sonny said hanging up.

"I found the cutest." Carly began walking into the room. "What's wrong?" She asked studying him carefully.

"Nothing." Sonny smiled. "Everything's good. You me, the boys, Elizabeth, Cam, the Babies, Jason, were all good."

"Someone upped their meds." Carly smirked. "Or does this have to do with Jason's "trip'"

"You can't say anything." Sonny began.

"You can trust me." Carly interrupted.

"I know, I'm trying to if you'd just let me finish." Sonny grinned at his wife's antics.

"Oh right, go on." Carly urged.

"As we speak, Craig and the rest of his men that got away are in the custody of the FBI." Sonny grinned.

"So that's what this was about." Carly replied. "Wait you turned them over to the feds."

"All part of our plan." Sonny nodded.

"This is going to be bad for Lorenzo." Carly realized.

"Exactly." Sonny smirked. "Which is good for us."

"I can't wait to see the look on Skye's smug little face." Carly grinned.

"If were real Lucky, Alcazar will take Rick down with him and we'll be free of all of them once and for all." Sonny replied.

"Then what will we do for excitement?" Carly asked.

"Oh I can think of a few things." Sonny grinned at the challenge in her eyes.

"I'm sure you can." She laughed.

"Hello." Elizabeth said groggily picking up the phone.

"Hey."

"Jason." She said sitting up now wide awake. "Are you ok, is.."

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Sorry, I know it's early. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"We're good, we miss you." She smiled.

"I miss you guys too." He replied. "I'm almost finished, I should be home tonight."

"Cam's gonna be so happy." She replied.

"Just Cam?" He asked.

"No, not just Cam, there's Spinelli." She teased. "And I think your really starting to grow on Lu."

"So that's all, noone else will be happy to see me." He asked.

"I didn't say that." She replied. "Sonny, Carly and the boys will be happy, and then theirs Alan, and Monica and Emily and.."

"You're a brat." Jason laughed.

"Will you be able to stop by?" She laughed.

"I might be late." He warned.

"I don't care." She insisted.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He promised.

"See you later." She replied. "And Jason."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

"Even though I'm a brat?" She asked the smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but you're my brat." He laughed.

"And don't you forget it." She grinned hanging up.


	43. Chapter 43

He was later than he thought, he almost just went home, not wanting to wake them but he promised. So he carefully made his way through the dark guest house.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called sleepily sitting up on the sofa.

"Hey." he said kneeling down beside her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." She yawned. "Your back." she smiled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I said I would be." he replied.

"I know, your ok right?" She asked concerned as she scanned him for injuries.

"Fine." he assured her.

"Good." She yawned. "I tried to wait up."

"You shouldn't have. You need your sleep." He said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Whatever you say Dr Morgan." She teased. "What's that?" she asked gesturing to the box in his hand.

"It's for Cam." He explained.

"You got him a present?" She smiled. "That's so sweet."

"I'm just going to go put it next to his bed so he sees it when he wakes up." He said standing.

"Ok." She said closing her eyes.

"I'll be right back.: He said running up the stairs. By the time he returned she was asleep again. He sighed placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and turning to leave.

"Jason wait." She said her eyes fluttering open. "We still need to talk."

"We can talk tomorrow." he shrugged. "You need to sleep."

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly as he scooped her up off the couch.

"Taking you up to bed, your backs going to kill you tomorrow if you sleep on that." He said nodding to the sofa.

"I have it on good authority that couches make excellent beds." She replied. "Anyways I'm pregnant, my back always hurts."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's not your...wait it is your fault." She smiled.

"I know." he laughed pulling back the covers before placing her on the bed.

"Please don't go." She said grabbing his hand. He nodded sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulled off his boots. He stood puling off his shirt and jeans before sliding into bed next to her.

He woke hours later staring down at the woman in his arms, nothing had ever felt so right in his entire life. Lying here with her his hands resting protectively on her pregnant stomach. He could tell she was beginning to wake, he was nervous. Before he'd left she wanted to talk, talking had become dangerous for them.. In the beginning it had been their thing, talking. But lately it just seemed to be a minefield of regrets and pain.

"Jason." She moaned softly as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"So it wasn't a dream, your really here." She smiled back at him.

"You dream about me?" he asked grinning.

"Maybe." She smirked. "That was the best sleep I've had in months." She said stretching as much as she could while still in his arms.

"Are you still having nightmares?" he asked concerned.

"Not so much since I remembered." She admitted.

"You don't need to be afraid of him, he'll never hurt you again." Jason promised.

"I know, Sonny told me about the plan for Craig's men." She nodded. "So it worked out?"

"Yeah, I found them all, the FBI picked them up just before I got here." Jason nodded.

"Good, they deserve to pay for what they did." She replied. "I don't really like the idea of the trial but, I understand how it's better this way for you and Sonny."

"Number four wont be at the trial." He began unsurely.

"You...you didn't find him?" She asked nervously.

"I did." He replied.

"I..oh." She said quietly.

He began to pull away seeing the fear in her eyes. He hated that he'd done that to her. That she was afraid because of him, who he was.

"Jason no." She said realizing what was going on. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Elizabeth." he sighed. She could deny it all she wanted but he could see it in her eyes.

"No, I know you Jason, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me or our Children." She insisted. "I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid if they find out whatever it is you did to him, that they'd take you away from me, from us. And I know you did it because of me...for me. I just don't want to lose you over him, he's not worth it."

"There's no Chance of that, trust me." He replied.

"I do." She replied looking him in the eye. "I trust you more than anyone."

"I can't make promises. What I do, my life doesn't allow for guarantees, there's always the possibility that I could," he began.

"I trust you." She repeated. "And there's no guarantees with any lifestyle. The only certainty I have is that I love you and I want to spend whatever time we have together."

"I want that to." he smiled.

"I know we said we wouldn't do this, and it was my rule." She began unsurely. "But before we can really move forward, we need to deal with what happened in the past. I mean we can say it's over and done with, that we forgive each other but, there are things I need you to know, and questions I need answers to."

"What if I don't have the answers?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't do what if's." She countered. "Please Jason, we need to do this. If we don't deal with it now, I'm afraid it'll wind up destroying what were trying to build here."

"Elizabeth I." He began.

"Mommy." Cam called running into the room. "I gots a present...Daddy!" He screamed excitedly jumping into the bed and throwing his arms around Jason's neck. "Mommy, Daddy's home." he said excited turning to Liz.

"Yeah he is." She smiled tearfully watching as Jason hugged their son.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey Big guy." Sonny said Ruffling Cam's hair as he tore into the dinning room with a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy's back." Cam informed the table smiling. "He broughted me a present."

"Where is Jason?" Carly asked.

"He and Mommy are still in bed." Cam replied innocently as Sonny choked on his coffee.

"Your really making a habit of that." Carly teased patting him on the back. "Oh my God!" she said excitedly. "Do you know what this means?"

"I need to find a replacement for Jason before I can ki...." Sonny trailed off at Carly's glare.

"Can what dad?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yeah, before you can what Dad?" Carly asked glaring.

"Nothing." Sonny grumbled. "I'm not aloud to do anything."

"Don't feel bad, mom doesn't let me do anything fun either." Morgan said sympathetically.

"Carly does like to keep the men in her lie on a tight leash." Liz teased as she and Jason walked in.

"I'm so excited I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Carly grinned.

"Um, ok." Liz said unsurely.

"Well???" Carly demanded.

"Well What?" Jason asked confused.

"Let's see it?" Carly demanded. "He picked it out himself, so I haven't seen it yet. I hope you didn't get anything ugly."

"Seen what?" Liz asked throughly confused.

"The ring." Carly sighed annoyed. "Your engagement ring."

"Oh that." Liz said still confused. "It's in my jewelry box, I'll show it to you later."

"Shouldn't you be wearing it?" Carly said now confused as well. "Cam said......"

"Ok, I think I can clear this all up." Sonny said standing. "Are you engaged?"

"No." Jason replied. "Not yet."

"But what about the rules?" Carly asked confused.

"How do you know about that rule, oh god, I'm going to kill Lulu." Liz groaned. "We didn't..I mean nothing...."

"We didn't sleep together." Jason offered helpfully.

"Yes you did, I saws you." Cam insisted.

"Yes, just sleep though, nothing else." Liz explained. "Not that it's any of your business anyways." She said to Carly and Sonny.

"Um you guys may want to turn on the news." Lulu said running in with Spinelli right behind her.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked flipping on the tv.

"We're pleased to announce that almost all fugitives from the metro court hostage situation are now in custody. The DA's office is working side by side with federal prosecutor to ensure that these people pay for their crimes. I hope this sends a message to all those who seek to break the laws of our city, we will find you and you will be punished."

"Or they'll save your asses when you lose the bad guys." Carly grumbled flipping off the tv. "The only part I hate about this is that it makes Rick look good."

"It's a small price to pay." Sonny shrugged. "And knowing him, he'll screw it up."

"Probably, he is the most incompetent lawyer I ever met." Lulu nodded.

"He's not that bad, when he's not being all psycho crazy, I want to take down my brother because mommy liked him better." Liz shrugged.

"Oh, sticking up for Uncle Boyfriend how sweet." Lulu smirked.

"I'm already pissed at you, don't push it." Liz warned.

"What did I do?" Lulu asked confused.

"You have a big mouth, that's what." Liz glared. "I'm not talking to you."

"Ok, it's not a big deal." Carly began.

"What did I say?" Lulu demanded.

"What secret have I told you that you've kept." Liz demanded.

"That's so not fair, I had no choice." Lulu said hurt.

"Not that, you told my father about the rules." Liz replied annoyed.

"What's the big deal, he knows you two have....you know." She said glancing at the curious children.

"Why don't we go outside." Sonny said ushering the boys out of the room.

"Ok, so you'd have no problem with me talking to Luke about your sex life." Liz demanded.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Lulu insisted. "God, I'm sorry, what do you want from me?"

"A mute button." Liz glared digging her phone out of her pocket as it rang. "Emily hey...no that's great, I'll tell him......yeah, I'll meet you at one...ok...bye."

"Your hanging out With Emily now?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, she knows how to keep a secret." Liz replied.

"Fine, whatever." Lulu said storming out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Liz asked confused. "Oh, great news, Alan went home this morning."


	45. Chapter 45

"Jason we still need to talk." Liz began. It had been a week since he came back and all hell broke lose, first with the Craig and his men and now Alcazar had been killed. Both Sonny and Jason had solid alibis but, Rick was being his usual annoying self making things strained, business wise.

"I know." Jason sighed. "I've been busy."

"I understand, but you've been avoiding me too." She insisted.

"Why do we need to talk about it, we can't change the past." He replied.

"No, but maybe we don't really have the best perspective on it." She tried to explain. "I know how things happened from my side, but I'd like to hear your side as well."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." He agreed reluctantly. "Where do we start?"

"At the beginning I guess, when I met you, I had no idea that you had any ties to Sonny. I didn't really know much about him at all, besides my uncles warped view of him." She began.

"But after you found out, you still didn't say anything." He pointed out.

"I wasn't sure at first how I felt about him, or how he'd feel about me." she explained. "Plus I got a chance to know him and for him to know me through you, no strings attached. That came out wrong, it wasn't like I planned it or I was using you."

"I understand." He nodded.

"Then later Sonny and I became friends and you and I....to be honest I was afraid to come out with the truth, afraid I would have to choose between having Sonny as a father and you in my life. So by saying nothing, I still had you both in my life. But the longer I didn't say anything, the harder it became to even imagine coming forward with the truth. Plus I wasn't sure how Sonny would feel about me, and Carly and I didn't get long to say the least, it was just so complicated." She sighed. "I almost told you a million times, I hated lying to you."

"You could have told me you know, even if you didn't want to tell Sonny." Jason replied.

"Yeah, and put you in a position where you had to lie to your best friend." She sighed. "A best friend that just happened to be my father. Be honest with me, the minute you knew, it would have changed everything, how you saw me, what we were."

"Maybe, but not necessarily in a bad way." he replied.

"How is that?" She asked frustrated. "I mean you were constantly trying to push me away, to keep me safe. I have the danger speech permanently embedded in my memory from hearing it five million times, how would knowing Sonny was my biological father have helped that?"

"Because," He sighed. "Your right, I tried to push you away, to keep you out of this life, my life, because it is dangerous. But having Sonny for a father made that impossible. Nothing I did, could change that, or the fact that your forever tied to this life through him."

"Ok, maybe that's true but, come on Jason. You see how he is now, how well he's taking the idea of us. You think that he'd have been more receptive when I was barely eighteen?" She asked. "And be honest with me, it would be a lot easier for him to have convinced you to stay away from me back then."

"I think you'd have figured out by now, noone can keep you out of my life, or convince me to stay away from you, not even me." He replied.

"Yeah, because now I'm pregnant with your children." She shot back.

"You haven't been pregnant the last five year. So how do you explain that, that I never could walk away, or push you away, not completely." He demanded. "How no matter what happened, we always ended up back here, back together. God, you were just a child, I had no right bringing you into my life, but stop myself."

"I wasn't a child." She insisted.

"You were seventeen, in the eyes of the law, you were a minor." He replied. "That winter, everyone thinking we were together.... it wasn't fair."

"I get to decide what's fair to me." She said throwing his favorite phrase back at him.

"What I was doing wasn't fair, wasn't right." He insisted. "That's why I had to leave."

"You said you left because Sorel was threatening me." She replied.

"He was, and that was a big part a if it." He nodded. "But all the talk, what everyone was saying, about you, about us..."

"I told you, I didn't care what everyone thought, or what they said." She replied.

"You don't understand at all, do you?" he asked frustrated. "It wasn't the rumors, it was the fact that they weren't lies, not all of them."

"I don't understand." She said confused.

"I didn't want them to be lies, I wanted you, I wanted to be with you." He admitted. "I didn't care that you were seventeen, or that you didn't need a man like me in your life, I wanted you and I knew if I stayed around, I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

"I always thought part of the reason you left was because you knew I had feelings for you." She said stunned. "That you saw me as some silly teenager with a crush on you."

"That's the problem you were a teenager, and had no business thinking of you that way." He groaned.

"I was barely a teenager anymore." she insisted.

"No, you were barely an adult, and definitely still illegal." He corrected.

"Fine," she sighed. "Were getting nowhere with this, let's just move on."

"Ok." he nodded.

"The night you saw me with Zander." She began.

"I don't want to talk about that." He cut her off.

"Jason we have to." She insisted. "Do you have any idea what it was like being in that crypt, in the dark, all alone? How scared I was? I had no idea what was going to happen to me, what those men were going to do to me. The only thing that kept me sane was knowing you'd come for me. I just didn't know what was going to happen until you did."

"Do you know how sacred I was?" He countered. "How hard it was for me, knowing they had you somewhere, thinking of all the things that could be doing to you. I'd have done anything to find you, don't you know that?"

"I do now." She replied. "But I want to know is why you never told me."

"We already discussed this." He groaned.

"No, you just said it didn't matter." She corrected. "I wish you'd had told me."

"Why because then you wouldn't have slept with Zander?" Jason said instantly regretting the words.

"No, I probably would have." She shrugged. "Because you were willing to do anything to get me back., to find me, but the minute I was 'safe' the minute Carly called, you were gone. Then the power went out. I tried to find the circuit breaker but I got locked in a stairwell, there I was again, alone in the dark, except you didn't find me that time, Zander did."

"I came back, after the power went out, to check on you, that's when I saw......" He trailed off painfully.

"I was a mess, and it just happened. I regretted it the minute it was over. I hated myself for hurting you." She sighed. "Then you just assumed Zander and I were together, you wouldn't listen to me."

"I was hurt, seeing you and him together was....."

"I know how you felt." she cut him off. "When I saw you with Courtney."

"I didn't want to hurt you." He sighed.

"And I didn't want to hurt you either." She replied. "But, actions speak louder than words Jason. I mean look at us. Look at what we did. It's got to mean something. My stuff was barely out of the penthouse before you married Brenda."

"You know why I did that." Jason sighed.

"Yeah, I also know you told her you weren't with anyone." She countered, "You were unattached. The funny thing is, I was still pretty attached to you."

"That's not what you said." He said frustrated.

"You used to know when I was lying." She smiled sadly. "You used know everything about me."

"Not everything." He countered. "And you're the one who stopped talking to me."

"We talked." She shrugged.

"We stopped talking about the things that mattered a long time ago." He replied. "Like your clothing line."

"It didn't seem important." She replied.

"It was to you." he sighed. "I would have listened."

"I didn't want you to listen to me, I didn't want you to mater, because then it wouldn't hurt when I lost you." She admitted.

"You're the one who walked away." He insisted.

"And you moved on real quick." She said coldly.

"What do you want from me?" He groaned.

"The truth." She demanded.

"Elizabeth!" Carly called. "Good, there you are."

"Not now Carly." Elizabeth sighed.

"This is important." Carly insisted.

"I have to go anyways." Jason said taking the opportunity to flee.

"What do you want?"Liz asked annoyed.


	46. Chapter 46

"We need to finalize the guest list for the baby shower." Carly said obliviously. "The trial starts in two days and I want the invitations to get out before everyone gets swept away with all that drama."

"Guest list, that's your big emergency?" Liz asked annoyed.

"Well excuse me, I try and do something nice and look what it gets me." Carly whined.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Liz sighed shaking her head. It really wasn't Carly's fault Jason took off. She knew talking about Courtney wouldn't be easy for either of them. She had to admit she was almost glad Jason ran away, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear his version of his relationship with her aunt.

"I'm so sick of hearing about this baby shower." Liz groaned flopping onto the sofa. "If you can even call this disaster in the making Carly has planned a baby shower. I mean does she really think it's a goo idea to get all these people in the same room?"

"You approved the guest list." Lulu shrugged.

"Have you ever tried to say no to Carly?" Liz asked. "Everything was so much easier with Cam. Not that I don't like Jason being involved and you know I never wanted anything bad to happen to Zander but, it was easier without a father."

"Um ok." Lulu said confused.

"No really, I guess it's kind of selfish but I got to do everything my way, you know. Now everything has to be a production or major discussion. Baby names, god parents, what kind of crib to get, or diapers to use."

"I didn't really see Jason as caring, as long as the babies are happy and healthy." Lulu replied.

"It's not all him, it's my very own step monster." Liz sighed.

"Carly's trying to be helpful." Lulu laughed.

"Yeah, help drive me insane." Liz insisted. "I just had an hour discussion about table cloth colors."

"Oh, she called Elton." Lulu grinned.

"Yeah, remind me to fire him." Liz groaned.

"You can't Brenda loves him." Lulu laughed. "Speaking of Brenda, is Carly inviting her?"

"I didn't give her a choice." Liz smirked. "She wasn't to happy about inviting Robin, or the whiny waif as she likes to call her."

"Does Carly like any of the women in this town?" Lulu asked.

"You." Liz laughed.

"One's she not a blood relative of." Lulu corrected.

"She tolerates Emily, but that's mostly for Jason." Liz shrugged.

"So how are things between you and Emily." Lulu fished.

"Good." Liz smiled. "I'm glad we were finally able to get past all the drama."

"So your friends again." Lulu asked unsurely.

"At first I just wanted to clear the air, you know. I mean she's Jason's sister, the babies aunt. She and I were going to have to find a way to coexist. But after we talked, I guess I never realized how much I missed having her in my life." Elizabeth explained.

"Well that's great." Lulu said annoyed.

"Do you have a problem with Emily?" Liz asked confused.

"No, why would I?" Lulu asked. "I mean she treated you like crap. Wasn't there when you really needed her, but she's sorry now, so everything's just perfect again. You know the only reason she's being nice to you is because your having her brother's babies."

"That's not true." Liz said hurt.

"Oh, so she just suddenly out of the blue realized she was being an unreasonable bitch about the whole Zander thing." Lulu asked rolling her eyes. "You know what, do what you want, I don't care."

"What is your problem?" Liz demanded. "My god you've been so moody lately."

"I think your confusing me for you." Lulu snapped. "But it's all about you anyways, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz demanded furiously.

"Maybe I'm tired of hearing about your problems, about how hard it is for poor little Elizabeth." Lulu said mockingly. "Life is so hard for you. Jason loves me, but maybe not enough, or what do I do about the father who's desperate to love me but, I don't know if I want to let him in, or poor me, someone wants to throw me a party. How do you handle it all? Maybe Emily wants to listen to you whine, but I don't. God, when's the last time you even cared enough to ask about me? I have a life to you know, I have problems."

"Like what?" Liz demanded. "We talk all the time, you're the one who doesn't say anything. If something is bothering you, just say it, I can't read your mind."

"Something is bothering me, you." Lulu glared. "This whole situation."

"Then feel free to leave." Liz replied.

"Fine, I'm gone." Lulu said slamming the door behind her.

"Morgan." Jason said answering his phone.

"J..Jason." Liz said through her tears.

"Elizabeth, are you ok, what happened?" Jason asked worriedly.

"It was horrible." Liz sobbed.

"Is it the Babies, did something happen?" Jason asked panicked.

"No, the babies are fine. She left." Liz replied.

"Who left?" Jason asked confused.

"Lulu." Liz sniffled. "She hates me."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Jason asked confused.

"She doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Liz said tearfully.

"Do you want me to come over?" Jason offered.

"You...you don't have to." She said choking back her tears.

"I'm on my way, I'll be right there." He replied.


	47. Chapter 47

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked as he gently ran a comforting hand over her back. She'd been crying since he got there and he didn't know how to help her.

"No." Liz said her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"Ok." he sighed.

"She was right, I ma a horrible friend." Liz sobbed. "I make everything about me, I'm a horrible selfish person and you should just run while you have the chance."

"Maybe I like horrible selfish people." Jason replied.

"You are friends with Carly." Liz smiled through her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, you see what I mean. Carly's been so nice to me lately, she's throwing me a baby shower and I say terrible things about her."

"It's ok, she says terrible things about you too." Jason laughed.

"She does?" Liz said annoyed. "That's it, I'm calling her Mommy next time I see her."

"Um ok." Jason said confused.

"It'll annoy her trust me." She shrugged. "Jason what am I supposed to do without my best friend?"

"I'll be your best friend." He offered.

"I don't want you....I didn't mean it like that." She said tearfully.

"I know." he replied. "It'll be ok."

"The Jackal doesn't do well with tears blonde one." Spinelli said uncomfortably.

"What am I supposed to do without her?" Lulu asked tearfully.

"You two will make up, you and Elizabeth are the best of best friends." Spinelli replied.

"No, not anymore, she has her old best friend back, and Jason. She doesn't need me anymore." Lulu insisted.

"You still have me." He offered with a crooked smile.

"Thanks, but it's not the same." Lulu sighed.

"We still need to finish our talk." Liz said as she smooth invisible wrinkles from her maternity dress.

"Have you called Lulu yet?" Jason asked. It had been two weeks since the women spoke. What a difference a night made he thought. She'd gone from sobbing over the thought of losing her best friend to waking up furious with the other woman. At first he blamed it on hormones but from what Spinelli told him Lulu was acting the same way. Women, he thought shaking his head. They were both miserable, but refused to be the one to say they were sorry.

"Don't try and change the subject, you know I haven't." She said glaring.

"Why not, I know you want to." He insisted.

"I don't care if I ever speak to her again." She said determinedly.

"I thought we weren't going to lie to each other." He replied.

"Oh shut up." She glared. "I'm going to see if Carly's ready yet." She said storming out the door.

"Everyone here?" Dara asked scanning the small crowd. "Ok." She nodded. "You'll have to wait in here to be called to testify, after that your welcome to sit in on the rest of the trial."

"Are we all going to be going today?" Carly asked.

"We'll see how it goes, you all know pretty much what to expect and your order." Dara explained. "But we aren't sure how the defense is going to handle the cross yet. We went over a lot of different scenarios with you but you can never be sure. Just tell the truth and we'll be fine. Don't let them get to you."

"Easy for you to say." Maxie groaned.

"You'll do fine." Dara assured her. "Someone will be in to get you in a few minutes. If you need anything, even to use the restroom you need to inform the guard outside. "

"We know." Sonny sighed.

"I'm sorry but It's not this often we get such a slam dunk, I don't want to give them any reason to appeal." Dara replied hurrying out of the small room.

"This is going to be fun." Liz mumbled dropping Jason's hand as she met Sam's glare.

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite new couple." Sam mocked.

"Maxie Jones." The bailiff called poking his head in the door.

"Yeah of course, just when it was getting good." Maxie sighed following him out.


	48. Chapter 48

It was almost as tense in the small room as it had been in the metro court lobby. Without the psycho gun totting maniacs the comradery was lost and old and new issues prevailed. The room had fallen into a tense silence since Sam's comment. Everyone was practically holding their breaths waiting, it was like a bomb waiting to go off.

"Thank god I'm next." Robin said glancing around the tense room.

"We'll try not to miss you to much." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"Carly." Sonny said warningly.

"What, I didn't say anything mean." Carly declared. "If I wanted to be mean I'd point out that even though she completely betrayed me and Jason I still was nice enough to not let her bleed to death."

"Glad you can be the bigger person." Sonny said rolling his eyes.

"So how's Alan doing?" Liz asked changing the subject. "I haven't seen him since he's been released."

"He's good." Emily smiled. "Following the doctors orders to the letter. Grandfather says it's just to make him look bad. So now it's like they compete to see who can be the better heart patient."

"I can picture that." Elizabeth grinned.

"Your family is endlessly entertaining." Robin added.

"At least were not boring." Emily shrugged. "He wanted to come today but, the doctors think it could be to much and we're not taking any chances."

"What about his testimony?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"They took his deposition yesterday." Emily explained. "It was a whole big to do with a team of doctors and lawyers. I wasn't aloud to be there. Lulu and I got kicked out of the house, didn't she tell you?"

"No, she didn't mention it." Elizabeth said awkwardly.

"Oh." Emily said unsurely glancing between the two women.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sam smirked.

"Why don't you mind your own business." Carly snapped.

"Robin Scorpio." The bailiff called entering the room.

"Right here." Robin said hurrying to the door and away from what looked to be a big blow out.

"Do you think they'll get to us all today?" Emily asked.

"From what Alexis said, probably not." Nicholas shrugged.

"Great, we get to do this all over again tomorrow." Carly said rolling her eyes. "Let's go out to eat tonight, the four of us."

"With the media circus from the trail I don't think it's a good idea." Sonny replied. "We can order in."

"Your going to let her get take out?" Jason smirked.

"Just this once." Sonny laughed.

"Oh you think your so funny." Carly mock glared. "Just for that were having pizza."

"I was thinking more along the lines of." Sonny began.

"To late, I decided." Carly cut him off.

"Pizza sounds good." Liz nodded.

"There see I win." Carly declared triumphantly.

"And why is that?" Sonny asked amused.

"Because the muffin's on my side." Carly shrugged. "And neither of you two can say no to her."

"Love you too Carly." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Just one big happy family." Sam snorted.

"Yeah, we are." Carly glared. "Now that we got rid of you."

"Carly." Liz tried to stop her.

"No, I'm not just going to sit here and let her talk like that." Carly insisted.

"I'll talk however I want to talk." Sam seethed. "You must be loving this." She said glaring at Liz.

"I never wanted you to get hurt." Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah right, maybe it's all just my fault." Sam laughed bitterly. "I should have seen it coming. I mean Robin and Brenda were kind enough to point out that I was just keeping your place warm in his bed anyways."

"Brenda." Liz groaned. "Whatever she said ignore it."

"Why they had a point." Sam insisted. "I mean Jason's last girlfriend ran you down for a reason. Carly was never that mean to me, which is odd considering I was screwing her husband. But I guess it didn't matter because she knew I wasn't a threat, not to her place in Jason's life anyways. Now what I'm really wondering is, how long after you came over and assured me that you and Jason were over before you started screwing him again?"

"That's enough!" Jason said furiously. "If your mad, be mad at me."

"She doesn't have the right to be mad at anyone." Carly insisted. "At least Jason didn't go out of his way to hurt anyone."

"And I did?" Sam demanded.

"Hello, you had sex with your step father!" Carly replied.

"People in glass houses Carly." Liz said teasingly trying to break the tension.

"Hey, I'm on your side here." Carly said annoyed.

"Don't take it personally Carly, were all replaceable in Elizabeth's eyes." Lulu snorted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Liz demanded furiously.

"Like you don't know." Lulu replied.

"Excuse me for no being able to read your mind." Liz glared.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the guard said annoyed. "That's it, you, your coming with me."

"I didn't do anything." Liz insisted.

"This all seems to center around you." He replied annoyed.

"Doesn't everything." Lulu snorted.

"Where are you taking her?" Jason demanded.

"Another room, and then maybe I wont have to deal with all this." He replied.

"I'm going with her." Jason insisted.

"Your gonna sit down and shut up or I'll arrest you for contempt of court." He ordered.

"Jason don't." Elizabeth said grabbing his arm as he took a menacing step towards the guard. "It's fine, I'll go." She said allowing herself to be led out of the room.

"You happy now princess." Carly glared at Sam.

"I'd be a lot happier if you went with her." Sam smirked.

"You know what?" Jason asked fed up. "Robin and Brenda were wrong. I wasn't using you as a replacement. Your not even good enough for me to pretend your Elizabeth."

"Sam McCall." The Bailiff called walking into the room.

"She's right there." Carly smirked at Sam who sat crushed by Jason's words.


	49. Chapter 49

The defense wanted to make this as easy as they could on the victims so they were trying to pack it all into one day, one long day, at least that's what she'd been told an hour ago. That and that she'd be up soon. If Sam only knew how much this was killing her. But she wasn't about to give the bitch the satisfaction. She was determined to stay calm and make it through this. She paced the small room hoping her turn would come soon.

"You ok?" the bailiff asked concerned by her pale shaky appearance.

"Fine." She insisted.

"Your up." he said leading her out the small room. She was so relived to be out of there she almost forgot to be nervous but as he led her in the side door and up to the witness stand she got her first look at the crowded courtroom. She glanced around seeing she was last everyone else was out in the seats watching her being sworn in. She caught Jason's concerned gaze giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile but doubted it made him feel any better than she did.

"Miss Webber." Dara began walking up the witness stand. "What were you doing in at the Metro Court on February 13th?"

"I was there to attend a fund raiser for General Hospital." She replied calmly.

"You never made it to the fund raiser did you?"

"No." Elizabeth replied.

"You were among the hostages taken that night were you not?"

"Yes, I was." She nodded.

"Would you please take us through that night." Dara asked.

"Like I said I was going to the fund raiser, I was making my way to the elevator when the lobby was stormed by a bunch of masked people with guns......."

"And what reason did Mr Craig give for shooting Miss Scorpio?" Dara asked.

"He didn't really have a reason, other than to make us realize he had no problem killing us all." Elizabeth replied.

"And what happened next?" Dara asked. Elizabeth went on to explain the game he made of saving Robin's life and Alan's removal from the group and later hearty attack.

"They didn't really seem to pay much attention to me, I just did as they asked." She conti9nued quietly. "Then Jason showed up."

"Mr Morgan came into the Lobby then?" Dara asked.

"Yes, but he was wearing a mask like them." She explained. "Number six had left the lobby into another room and Jason sort of took his place."

"After Mr Morgan entered the Lobby, what happened?" Dara asked.

"He played along, I guess he didn't really have a plan yet." She replied. "When they let Alan go he was one of the men who helped him to the door." She said tearfully. "After that everything was quiet for a while till they found Spinelli. He said he could open the vault. So they set him to work on that."

"Then you were singled out, why?" Dara asked.

"Objection Leading the witness." The defense cried.

"Sustained." The judge replied.

"Let me rephrase that." Dara nodded. "Were you ever singled out by the gun men?"

"Lulu got in fight with one of them, I tried to calm her down and Craig grabbed me." Liz replied quietly. "I think that's when he recognized me from my modeling work." She said uncomfortably. "He made some comments and Sonny jumped up telling him to leave me alone. They started fighting and Craig threatened to kill him. I begged him not to. So he asked....he asked what I was willing to do to keep him safe. I told him anything."

"And what did he want in return for Mr Corinthos life?" Dara asked.

"He...he wanted to know why I cared about Sonny, he assumed we were....having an affair." She admitted uneasily. "So he asked Sonny how I was....in bed."

"And Mr Corinthos obviously had no knowledge of that, so what happened when he couldn't answer?" Dara asked.

"He said as long as he got his answer Sonny would live." She said swallowing hard. "Number....Number Four was told to take me in the back and find out."

"Do you need a break?" Dara asked concerned.

"No, I...I just want to get this over." Liz replied.

"Ok, so he took you in the back." Dara prompted.

"No, Jason stepped in to stop him." She explained. "That's when he realized he wasn't number six. He made me take Jason's mask off and then was going to shoot him. I couldn't let him. He told me I had to choose that either Sonny or Jason was going to die and I had to pick which one. I..I couldn't so number four...he took me in the back to make me.."

'What happened in that room?" Dara asked as everyone seemed to lean forward desperately wanting the answer to the question that had plagued them since that night.

"He...he started touching me, tearing at my dress.....he was going to rape me." She admitted tearfully. "He tried to Rape me."

"Tried?" Dara asked.

"I fought back, I guess I sort of went into survival mode." She explained. "I was so scared not just for myself but for my baby. I was raped before, when I was fifteen." She admitted causing some of the members of the courtroom to gasp. "When I first became friends with Jason I confided in him, and he offered to teach me how to defend myself, I guess what he taught me just sort of kicked in or something. Number four got angry and started hitting me back, then he brought me back into the lobby. I was sort of out of it by then, I guess I was in shock. I remeber Lulu talking to me, and Jason saying that Cameron, my son was safe. Then everything sort of got loud and crazy, I think that's when the police started coming in. I just sat there, and then someone grabbed me, I remeber fighting him, until I realized it was Jason and then.....I don't know what happened next, it's all just blank until I woke up in the hospital."

"Thank you Miss Webber." Dara smiled reassuringly as the defense's lawyer stood.

"Miss Webber." he began with a unfriendly smile. "Would you consider yourself an honest person?"


	50. Chapter 50

"Yes, I think I'm generally an honest person." She nodded.

"Though you spent years lying to Mr Corinthos, your own father." He smirked.

"Objection!" Dara said jumping out of her seat. "There wasn't even a question in there."

"Forgive me." He smirked before the judge could reply. "Did you ever lie to Mr Corinthos about his being your biological father?"

"No." Elizabeth replied calmly.

"May I remind the witness she's under oath." He asked annoyed.

"I never told Sonny he was my father, but I ever told anyone he wasn't." Elizabeth clarified.

"So your skilled at Manipulating the truth then?" He asked triumphantly.

"No, it wasn't like that." Liz insisted.

"Then how was it?" he smirked.

"I was afraid to tell him." She admitted.

"You were afraid of Mr Corinthos?" he asked grinning. "Are you still afraid of him."

"What no, I never said that." She insisted. "I was afraid of being rejected not him, never of him."

"Do you love your father Miss Webber?" He asked casually.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"I suppose it's a rather obvious question. As you yourself stated you were willing to do anything to keep him alive." He nodded.

"Is this going somewhere?" Dara asked annoyed standing up from behind her table.

"Councilor are you planning on asking a question of this witness?" the judge asked as Dara retook her seat.

"If you yourself claim to have said you'd have done anything to keep him alive, could we really call what happened in that back room attempted rape?" He asked stunning the entire room. "Trading sex for favors isn't rape, it's prostitution."

"Objection!" Dara barked furiously as the courtroom erupted into chatter.

"Councillors Chambers now!" the judge barked as Dara and the defense lawyer hurried back into his office.

The buzz in the courtroom died down as they reappeared.

"The jury will disregard the last statement and it will be stricken from the record." The judge ordered nodding to the defense attorney to continue as Dara glared at him.

"This isn't the first time you've cried rape is it Miss Webber?" he demanded. "The alleged rape you spoke of earlier. It never happened did it Miss Webber?"

"He raped me." She insisted.

"Not according to a jury Miss Webber." He smirked. "He was proven innocent, in fact he filed suit against you didn't he?"

"Those records are sealed." Elizabeth said her face becoming alarmingly pale.

"You were counting on that weren't you?" He grinned. "That way we couldn't know what length you go to, the lies you spread."

"Objection!" Dara shouted.

"Sustained." The judge said narrowing her eyes at the defense attorney. "Careful Councilor."

"I didn't..." Elizabeth began weakly. "I was raped."

"So you say." he smirked. "But I have to wonder if your were why would you be so quick to settle the lawsuit he filed, for slander I believe wasn't it?""

"I didn't want to...My uncle made me." She replied weakly.

"And why would he want to give money to the man you claimed raped you?" He asked amused. "Perhaps because he himself never even believed it was true. A jury didn't believe you, your own family didn't believe you, why should we?"

"I didn't lie." She insisted jumping up from her seat.

"Oh, did you just leave out the truth?" he grinned. "Like you have your whole life. Who you are, what you do, the face of deception indeed."

"Objection!" Dara cried.

"Sustained." The judge replied.

"No further questions at this time your honor."

"The witness may step down." The judge ordered as Elizabeth shakily stood making her way out of the witness stand. "Miss Webber." The judge said concerned as she swayed slightly on her feet. "Miss Webber are you alright?"

"I..I think I'm in labor." She replied doubling over a contraction hit.

"Elizabeth." Jason called jumping out of his seat and rushing to her side.

"It's to soon." She said desperately as chaos broke out. "Oh god." She cried as another pain ripped through her body. "Jason please." She begged.

"It's ok, I'm here, your going to be ok." He promised desperately trying not to panic.


End file.
